


The Vigilantes

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Eventual Smut, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealous Oliver Queen, M/M, Music, Rock Stars, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 55,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: After a sudden decision, the fate of The Vigilantes seems uncertain, although the show must go on. But with the arrival of the new members, not only the style of the band will be different, but also, the life of the members... Could it be that love is only a couple of guitars away?This is the story of a band, with more Olivarry than music.*Please read the notes!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been working on this story for a while, hope you like it.  
English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.

_Article from wikiband.com_

_ Band: The vigilantes_   
_ Manager: John Diggle_   
_ Members:_   
_ Green Arrow: Bass and choruses_   
_ Overwatch: Keyboards and synthesizer_   
_ Speedy: Lead guitar and choirs_   
_ Dark archer: Battery_   
_ Former members:_   
_ Laurel Lance (Black Canary): Lead Voice_   
_ Sara Lance (White Canary): Rhythm guitar_

  
_ The vigilantes is a band founded in 2015, according to the media they have innovated with their original theme of being masked, this theme has kept the public interested because they do not even know the names of who are under the masks, only their pseudonyms._  
_ In the case of its former members, Sara and Laurel Lance ... Read more_  
***  
_Note from The Starling Stars 2017:_

  
** _ The bird flew!_ **

_ After the surprise departure of Laurel and Sara Lance from the famed band The Vigilantes, much is speculated about the future of the group. Dinah Drake and Evelyn Sharpe have been called as substitutes for the rest of the tour but according to statements by the band's manager, John Diggle, they will not be permanent additions. Is this the end of Green Arrow's and company carreer?_

* * *

  
It had been a month since Laurel had told him she was leaving. At first he had thought it was a joke or a simple tantrum but when John called them and told them that Laurel and Sara were leaving was like a bucket of cold water, the press conference was hell, the reporters wanted Oliver to accept that the reason for the departure of the Lance sisters was because he could not decide on any of them; Dig had told everyone what to say, so Oliver repeated the same phrase throughout the hour: no comments.

  
Laurel and Sara had left during the break of the tour, Dig and his wife Lyla, who worked for the record label ARGUS, could get them a replacement for the rest of the tour. Even though Dinah and Evelyn were very talented they already had commitments with other bands, that left them the same, with two empty places.

  
That's why they were here, auditioning, today was the second day of the auditions for guitarist, Thea, Felicity, Oliver and Tommy were sitting behind a glass, they could hear perfectly but could not see, it was a method that came to mind to Felicity after in the recording of the previous album Tommy tried to choose a girl who seemed a supermodel but could not sing; all had agreed, no matter how the aspirants looked, the talent was the most important.

  
\- The next one, Curtis - Felicity indicated to the audio engineer

  
\- Right now - answered the boy, shortly after he spoke again - Aspiring 195, Roy Harper

  
The members of the band kept silence and listened, it was quite tuned and had a similar style to them, Thea was amazed

  
-After Sara I did not think anyone could follow me, but I think this guy will be perfectly capable

  
-Curtis, I think we already found what we're looking for- Oliver said while smiling at his little sister

Unfortunately they were not so lucky in the vocalist auditions, there were many girls that Oliver had qualified as 'acceptable' but none seemed ideal.

  
\- the next, Curtis- indicated Thea

-She was the last

-The last?

-Yes

\- Thanks, Curtis

-So, there are no more aspirants ... - Tommy began

—If we leave Thea as the lead voice? - suggested Felicity

-I do not think so, I can do choirs but my voice is not so good to be the lead singer- Thea answered

-It's necessary to do more auditions- Oliver said bluntly

-Ollie ... if we keep searching is for you, many of those girls sounded pretty good but none of them liked you, I know Laurel is important to you, it is also for us but she decided to leave and we have to continue without her, this is our dream Remember?

Oliver sighed frustrated

\- Why do not we call Dig and Lyla and go for a few drinks? We have to clear up a bit - it was Tommy who spoke

-It sounds good to me- admits Felicity

-Ollie? - Thea asks

-You are right

* * *

  
The bar was a bit deserted to be Thursday night, but on the one hand that was better, that meant less work for Barry. Barry Allen was a student of forensic medicine, in fact he was about to graduate, it was just a matter of paperwork and paying dues so everything was over, that had led him to work in a bar at night, the owner of the place, Amunnet, was quite strange but I had a predilection for hiring university students.

  
Barry was behind the bar, cleaning some glasses when someone came to place an order

—Six beers— was a dark man, Barry knew he had seen it somewhere

-Of course, in a moment

The man go to his table while Barry looked for the drinks, when he went to deliver them he found a group of people a little more of his age, could not help but stop to look at the blond boy, had to react quickly before spilling the beer on the brunette girl next to him, he left there as soon as he could while muttering an apology.  
Everyone started drinking in silence until Dig asked the dreaded question

-How are you going with the auditions?

-Oliver does not find the right girl- Tommy answered half mocking

-It is not like this…

-I trust you and that is why I allow you to do the auditions, but if you do not find anyone I will have to choose myself- interrupted John

-Dig, if you give us more time I'm sure ...

-Oliver, shut up!

Everyone turned to see Felicity, surprised at her sudden intervention

-I'm sorry, I did not want, well yes, what I mean is, listen

Someone was singing.

  
Barry was still cleaning glasses behind the bar, his work shift was almost over, thank goodness he did not have to close today, he had turned on the radio and at some point he had begun to sing, he continued with his task until the man who had asked for drinks before, the one on the handsome boy's table, went to the bar again

-Would you like anything else? - Barry asked kindly

-No, not now, but I must say that you have talent, kid

-Thank you, it's not like serving drinks ...

-I talk about your voice

Barry froze for a moment

-I would like to hear more, I hope news of you soon

The man left on the table enough money to cover the cost of the drinks, along with a business card and left the bar along with the group of people with whom he arrived. Barry read the card before putting it in his pocket

  
**John Diggle**   
** Manager**

  
It was there when he remembered where he had seen him.

* * *

  
_Note in the shows section of Central City Picture News 2016:_   
_ The famous local group The Rogues was overshadowed by its opening acts. The concert last night at the CC Auditorium was a success, the accompanying band The vigilantes fell in love with the citizens of Central. His manager John Diggle gave us an interview at the end of the show ..._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band welcomes its new guitarist, meanwhile Barry makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear

Five minutes, that's exactly what it took to explode, they'd barely gotten into Lyla's truck when Oliver blew up.

-Diggle, you know I've always respected your decisions as my manager and my friend but you have to be kidding, that guy is not even professional, we don't know anything about him. Are you sure at least he's of legal age? I don't think...

-Oliver, that's enough- interrupted John- I told you I was going to take care of it if you didn't, for now I just want to hear him better, I'm not giving him a contract, plus did you forget how I discovered you?

  
_December 31st 2015 in some bar in Starling City_

_-Are you ready? -asked Oliver_

_-I was born ready Ollie- said Thea smiling as she finished tuning her guitar._

_-You ask as if it was the first time we stood on a stage- said Sara._

_-In addition, this secret identities thing helps the stage panic- said Felicity._

_-Tonight is important because..._

_-Because a top record executive comes to listen to us- Laurel said -We know, Ollie, we've been rehearsing for months, everything's going to be fine._

_-Our songbird is right- agreed Tommy- we already have it in the bag._

_-Let's go then- said Oliver as he put on his green hood._

Everyone remained silent after that, Lyla took them to the place they were sharing during the band break, when they arrived Diggle told them before they left.

-Rest, as soon as possible I will send you the details to receive the new guitarist, we need him to start rehearsing with you as soon as possible.

Everyone nodded and got out of the van, except...

-Oliver- the man in question lifted his head and looked at Diggle through the rear-view mirror- I promise you we're going to find someone.

\- I know, Dig, I trust your good judgment, I hope it's not failing you this time- replied Oliver as he got out of the vehicle.

-Do you really think the guy at the bar is interested in a musical career?- asked Lyla when Oliver left.

\- I know a star when I see it, that kid has what it takes, I just hope he doesn't take long to figure it out.

* * *

  
Barry came straight to sleep after his shift at the bar, he got up when the sunlight began to be uncomfortable, it was one of the few days he could sleep late, he had the weekend off from both school and work. It was just before he put his clothes in the washing machine when he remembered the card and took it out of his trouser pocket, continued to look at it thoughtfully as he sat in the dining room, was eating cereal absently as his parents entered.

-Good morning, son.

-Good morning dad

-Did you sleep well?

\- Yes, Mom

-What have you got there?- asked his mother as she looked at the card. -You've seen him for minutes before you realized we were here.

-This is the number of a band manager, the manager of The Vigilantes.

-The masked ones with leather suits?

-Those same

-And you have the card because...  
-Because last night at the bar, he heard me sing and I think he wants to offer me a job or something...

His parents were silent for a moment.

-Have you checked that he really is who he says he is?

-Yes, it's real, the number is from the record company's offices.

-And now the really important question. Would you like to do it?

-I don't know, I haven't sung in a long time, and I've never sung professionally.

-Son, if that man wants you to get in touch with him it's because he saw something in you, he realized how incredibly talented you are.

-Your father is right, since you could speak you monopolized every stage you could, school plays, choir recitals, then you became interested in science, but I would have sworn that your future was on a stage- said Nora Allen smiling.

-We could see you as the next Gene Kelly- joked his father.

Everything was true, from preschool Barry had starred in every school play, some of them together with his best friend Iris, he had also been part of the choir during elementary and high school, in that last stage was where he learned more, under the direction of H.R Wells had learned singing and breathing techniques, even a little about composition, but the most important thing was that at that moment he realized how happy he made it sing on stage.

-You should try- suggested his mother- listen to what he has to say and you can decide later.

-As they always have the exact words- replied Barry smiling- thank you.

-It's our job, champ.

Barry was about to leave when his mother stopped him.

-If you're going to wear a leather suit, please don't make it black.

-I promise nothing- Barry replied as he walked away with laughter.

* * *

  
Tommy's phone had been ringing for minutes, but it was a silent deal he had established: no calls or messages when he was playing his video game, he ignored it until the end of the game, Felicity had beaten him for the fifth time.

-Yes, I won again! What do you think of that, Merlyn?

Tommy was about to say something when Thea arrived

-If you're done mopping the floor with Tommy.

-Hey!

-I have a message from Diggle- continued Thea as if he hadn't said aanythin- he says: _Meet me at the rehearsal hall at three to welcome the new member of the band. And tell Tommy to answer his phone_ \- she ended up with a giggle and left the room.

-One last game before we go?

-And what do you think Smoak?

  
* 2 hours later

Everyone was gathered in the rehearsal hall waiting for Diggle, soon after the door opened revealing his manager accompanied by a boy more or less Thea's age, wearing a red sweatshirt and wearing his guitar hung over his shoulder.

-I'm glad you're on time. Roy, this bunch of crazy people is going to be your new family - the boy seemed quite impressed to see them, his sight went around the room from side to side, passing through each one of the members, but stopping longer at Thea- And what are you waiting for? Come and say hello.

The first to approach was Felicity, who surprised Roy with a hug, released him quickly to introduce herself.

-Hello, it's nice to meet you, you do a great job with your hands, I mean, with the strings, well you understand

-You must be Overwatch," replied Roy funny.

-That's me! But when we're not on stage you can call me Felicity

-Felicity, I won't forget it  
At that moment Tommy approached and interposed himself between them.

-Very nice presentation Felicity, but give the boy a break- Felicity snorted indignantly while Roy watched them curiously- it’s so nice to meet you Roy, you're a great guitarist, you can tell me Tommy, you're part of the family now- he said as he passed an arm over Roy's shoulders- and feel free to talk to me about anything, you know, stage fright, a girl... - he looked significantly at Thea.

-Thank you Tommy- interrupted Oliver as he gave a murderous look to his friend, causing him to move away cautiously- welcome to the team Roy, tell me Oliver- said shaking his hand.

-Oliver, thank you so much for this opportunity, you won't regret it.

-I know I won't, you showed your talent during the audition, but it's not me you have to thank, it's her- he nodded to Thea.

-Well, Ollie, I think if you're done then it's my turn- said Thea as she approached Roy.

-So, you're Speedy, I've always wanted to meet such a talented girl under the hood.

-Thank you Roy- replied with what seemed to be some unusual shyness in her - I know we'll make a great team, I'm Thea- they shook hands and stared at each other for a moment that seemed eternal

* * *

  
_Linda Park interview with The Vigilantes in The Starling Stars, 2016_

  
_LP: One of the big questions for the fans is about you artistic names. Did you choose them?_

_BC: In fact we have a system, Green Arrow is the one who puts the names, except for Speedy, she already had her name before the band._

_LP: Really? And what's the story?_

_S: When I was little I liked to run around the house, my brother chased me all the time, said I was too fast and started calling me Speedy_

_GA: I decided to keep the name because it means a lot to her._

_OW: Have you also listened to her solos? She's the fastest guitarist alive_


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vigilantes listen to a very special audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear

After the introduction of their new guitarist they stayed a few more hours in the rehearsal room, just as Thea had predicted she and Roy had fitted in perfectly, they went over the songs on the album, Roy knew them all, he was a big fan of The vigilantes before the audition. John had told Roy that he could move in with the others if he felt comfortable with it, after all they had a pretty big space and it would be good if they all lived together, the boy accepted, saying he would prepare his things to move during the week.

  
As soon as the rest of the band got home everyone got slightly hysterical, the place was a mess (Tommy's fault, it was almost certain) there were still pizza boxes all over the floor, juice bottles next to the computer (really Felicity?) and someone had left their underwear in the shower again (no comment). Thank God or any other superior force Dig had not been to visit them at some time, otherwise he would has skinned them for living in such a dunghill, they agreed to clean the place the next day.

  
They woke up early to go and buy cleaning products and as soon as they got back to work, after a few hours everything was gleaming, they ordered Chinese food and sat down to rest the rest of the afternoon, a little later Tommy and Felicity retired to his room claiming they had a pending mission, those two had serious problems with video games, sometimes Oliver doubted that playing was all they did; Thea stayed in the living room watching TV while Oliver went to train at his improvised gym in one of the rooms. When he came back it was dark and he found Thea asleep in the armchair, he stayed watching her for a moment, she looked calm and happy, just as when she was a child, the problem was that, now she was a woman and sooner or later she was going to make her life, no matter how much Oliver wanted to take care of her, there were things she would have to learn by herself.

-Hold it right there, mama chicken- at some point Tommy had left his room and stood next to Oliver- Don't try to deny it, I know what you're thinking, don't forget that I grew up with her too, she knows what she's doing, you should give her more credit.

-I just want the best for her, I want her to be happy

-I know and the only way to do it is if you let her experience it, give her some space.

-If you mean Roy...

-It wasn't what I was saying, but since you're on the subject... you're not going to deny me that they two are great together.

-They have just met...

-I spoke musically, but I see we think alike- Tommy smiled- Well it was nice talking to you, but- he showed Oliver two bottles of juice- Duty call-- he went to his room.

Oliver took Thea to her room, left her in her bed and went back to his room, fell asleep after a while.  
*  
A text message was the alarm clock of all members of The vigilantes, it was Diggle, the message was not long but it was quite disturbing: **Rehearsal room at noon. URGENT. **As if moved by an invisible force, everyone gathered in the living room, still looking sleepy and with their phones in their hands. 

-Does anyone else have a feeling that something's going on?- asked Felicity- He wrote in capital letters, capital letters mean something serious is going on.

-Or having trouble with his keyboard- replied Tommy as Felicity rolled her eyes.

-Can you stop that? Clearly something is wrong, otherwise John wouldn't be summoning us before the rehearsal- said Oliver slightly irritated at being suddenly awakened and at hearing his friends and band mates wander around so early.

-Ollie's right, John wouldn't call us without a good reason, let's see what happens.

  
Everyone nodded in response, each one retired to their room to prepare to leave, once ready they headed for the rehearsal room. Diggle and Roy were already waiting for them.

  
-Sit down- said Diggle pointing to the armchairs that were in the room, everyone obeyed- I summoned you because I preferred to tell you this in person.

-Is something wrong? - asked Felicity worried

-No, it's all right- said Dig calmly- I called you because we're going to listen to an audition.

* * *

  
Barry was nervous, still wondering where he had found the courage to call John Diggle and accept an audition. The instructions were simple, he would have to present three songs, two of his choice and one from The vigilantes, the first two were no problem as he had already identified some songs that he mastered very well, things got complicated when he reached the third.

  
He spent the whole day listening to The vigilantes' debut album, studying their style and rhythm; he had to admit that Black Canary was an exceptional soprano and despite not making constant use of her high notes when she did it was impressive, quite difficult to match.

He decided to choose for his audition Shoot through the heart, one of the band's most popular songs and one that didn't require using too high notes.

  
He was going over the lyrics of the songs in his head as he arrived at the studio, when he finally stood in front of ARGUS he took a deep breath and went through the glass doors, approached the desk and talked to the woman sitting behind it.

-Hello, um, I'm looking for John Diggle.

-Do you have a date?

-Yes, at 1 pm

-What's your name?

-Barry Allen - the woman checks something on her computer, nods and gives Barry a tag with the visiting word written on it.

-Follow this corridor and then to the left

-Thank you- he replied before walking down the aisle

He walked up to a door, there were windows but they were made of reflective material, he had seen it before, he prevented the interior from being seen; just as he was about to knock on the door it opened, John Diggle looked at him from the threshold

-Barry, good of you to come, come on in.

The boy took a step inside, he stopped for a second to look at the place where he was, the first thing was a kind of room, there were armchairs, behind there was a recording studio, or that he thought it was because there was a glass of the same material as the windows, they took that of the secret identities very seriously.

-It's all set now, just come in and do your thing- said Diggle pointing to the back door- I'll be on the other side listening.

-All right...

-You don't worry

-Of course- Barry replied fully nervous.

They passed through the door and Diggle waited for Barry to be in front of the microphone to close it and enter the cabin where the technicians would normally be, now occupied by Thea, Felicity, Tommy, Oliver and Roy. The glass prevented Barry from seeing them, instead he only found his reflection, put on his headphones and waited for Dig's signal.

-Can you hear me, Barry?

-Yes

-Well, as soon as you listen to the music, you can start.

A few seconds later his first song began, he had chosen a Michael Jackson classic “I want you back”, the lyrics came to his mind with ease and the notes felt very natural. Meanwhile on the other side of the crystal...

  
-The boy likes good songs- said Roy and then continued humming the song.

-And have a good voice," added Thea

Everyone agreed, except Oliver.

  
-Pop songs are easy

-Just give him a chance, Oliver, he's gonna surprise you- said John.

When the song was finished it was a few seconds before the second one started, when he heard the first notes Felicity was visibly moved.

-It's Elton John! My mom loves that song

-Your song, good choice- answered Tommy

Barry sang the song skillfully, every note in its place, surprising everyone - or almost everyone - with his control of the high notes.

-He has a surprising voice rank- said Thea impressed.

-And this kind of songs are going pretty well for him- Felicity agreed

-Beginner's luck- growled Oliver

The girls rolled their eyes

  
The song ended and the last one began, they heard the familiar sound of Tommy's drums and Oliver's bass line.

-It's us! - exclaimed Felicity emotionally

After the beginning Barry began to sing, although his voice was not like Laurel's but sounded as good as she did, giving a different touch to the song, again almost everyone listened to mouth open, at the time of reaching the highest note of the song everyone remained silent, Barry covered the note, low for the original singer but high for a boy, the members of the band looked at each other, pleasantly surprised, the song unfortunately ended.

-Wow! - exclaimed Felicity

-The guy is simply brilliant- said Tommy.

-He is- Thea agreed.

Oliver just grunted again.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band meets Barry and things don't turn out all right in their first meeting all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear

While the band members were flattering him, Barry was dying of nerves on the other side of  
the glass, he was quite proud of himself for not having vomited on the very expensive  
microphone; one thing was the presentations at school, a professional recording studio was  
totally different. When Barry was about to start walking in circles around the studio the door  
opened, Diggle came in.

-You did a great job, Barry- said John patting him on the back.

-Thank you, Mr. Diggle, I'm glad you liked it.

-Come on-he said pointing to the cabin- there are some people who want to see you.

-I thought you were the only one at the audition.

-I didn't want to get on your nerves- answered John simply.

They entered the cabin, Barry was stunned, in front of him was the whole band, a blonde girl  
and a brunette were looking at him with warmth, two boys were also staring at him, one of  
them seemed impressed and the other looked happy? The last thing he noticed - or rather  
what he wanted to notice to the last - was the blond boy in the background, who looked at  
him as if only with his eyes could wipe him off the face of the earth, Barry only needed a few  
seconds to recognize him, he was the guy he had seen in the bar, now he wonders how he  
didn't realize who he was, Green Arrow: Oliver Queen.  
  
_Note in the entertainment section of Starling City Daily News 2012:_

_Another scandal!_

_Yesterday evening Oliver Queen, son of millionaire Robert Queen, was caught outside a bar_  
_with his usual party companion Tommy Merlyn. According to the barˋs staff Queen and_  
_Merlyn were forced to retire after hitting another of the clients for no reason; external sources_  
_confirm that Thea Queen was also at the nightclub and shortly before her brother's incident_  
_she was taken to emergences with alcoholic congestion , so far there has been no statement_  
_from parents...._

  
-I must tell you that you sang very well- said Felicity, drawing Barry's attention to her.

-Thank you, it means a lot to me, coming from a professional.

-You have nothing to be thankful for, you're great, I'm Felicity, by the way.

-Barry

They both smiled nicely.

-You're really very good, I'd like to hear more from you- Thea intervened

-Yes, I could hear you sing every day- Roy added.

-That's how it will be if Barry agrees- said John looking at Barry- The guys loved you, it's a  
matter of saying yes and the place is yours.

Behind Tommy, Oliver frowned more, if that was possible, as he mumbled something that sounded like “I thought the band leader was me”.

-Something to discuss with us, Oliver? - Said Diggle

-Yes, there's actually something. The decision of who joins the group is ours, I thought you had given us the freedom to choose.

-And I did, you chose Roy, I let you do auditions to find a new vocalist and you didn't want any, I did mine and as you can see all the others agree with my decision, in any case we are five against one.

-Dig's right, Oliver, Barry did better than a lot of those girls put together.

-This is none of your business, Felicity. Oliver abruptly interrupted her.

-Oliver, that's enough.

-I don't get it Diggle, you're making an impulsive decision, it's obvious that this guy is not  
ready, I don't think he can deal with what we do...

-The boy can and the boy is going to do it- said Barry firm as he stared at Oliver- I'm in, Mr.  
Diggle.

* * *

Barry went to John's office to finalise the details of his contract, he would have to sign in a  
few more days, in the meantime he would have time to get his things in order. First the  
school, as the holidays were about to begin there was not much trouble, he had asked his  
friend Caitlin for help with his final paperwork and she had accepted; the second was to quit  
his job at the bar, Amunnet was quite sympathetic and told him he could come back  
whenever he wanted, he would have liked to tell her that it would be better not to wear  
necklines so pronounced in her fifties; last but not least, he spoke with his parents, as the  
release of the new album by The vigilantes was on its way, he would have to move with  
them during the writing of the album and then the tour would come, he had never been  
separated from his family for so long, but his parents understood him and assured him that  
he had all their support. Barry had had several reasons to accept the position in the band,  
the first was that he could help with the economic situation of his family, they had not been  
all right and since college things got a little worse, the second was because he missed  
singing a lot, it was something that made him feel good, the last of the reasons and the one he hated the most because it didn't make sense was what Oliver had said, he shouldn't care  
what he said, he didn't even know him, he didn't have the right to say what he was or wasn't  
capable of, now he was in the band with him, he decided he was going to avoid it for a while,  
maybe later he would calm down and be less of an idiot.

* * *

  
It was Friday, two days ago Roy had moved in with the rest of the band and that same day  
Barry signed his contract and moved in with them, John suggested a meeting, something  
quiet with pizza, snacks, movies and video games, he had banned alcoholic beverages in  
the house after Oliver brought a bottle of Russian vodka that for some reason ended up in  
Felicity's hands and then they had to reupholster the chair; Apparently Tommy had forgotten  
Diggle's scolding after that incident because as soon as his manager and his wife Lyla left he  
took out the bottles.

-Now that Dig's gone, let the real party begin!

-Well, as in the old days- replied Thea amused as she drank the glass Tommy was offering  
her.

Barry was in the room conversing with Felicity while Roy and Oliver were playing some sports video game.

-Hey, Felicity! Do you want a drink?

-No thanks, I learned my lesson last time- said the blonde.

-How about you, Barry? -Offered Tommy

-I guess it won't do any harm.

-That's the attitude!

Felicity looked at Barry a little worried

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, it'll just be a little bit. What can happen?

Barry walked to the kitchen, Tommy already had his glass ready, he took the first sip, it  
tasted pretty good, it was something sweet that almost completely hid the taste of alcohol, it  
was over and Tommy served him another one, when it was over it was when he began to  
feel dizzy.

-Tommy, what the hell did you put on this? 

The night was a blur after that

The next morning Barry opened his eyes, the first thing he found was a blonde hair very  
close to his face and tickling his nose.

-Felicity? Barry heard his voice, he was a little hoarse.

-Oh, you finally woke up. Are you okay?

-To be honest no, I think my head is going to explode and...- He couldn't finish the sentence  
because the nausea threatened to make him return everything he hadn't even eaten yet, as  
soon as he got to the bathroom, Felicity went behind him, rubbing his back to make him feel  
better.

-It's okay, don't worry, take this

Felicity gave him a tissue to wipe his face, Barry approached  
the mirror and almost died of fright when he saw himself: his hair was completely scrambled  
and his face and shirt were full of BBQ sauce.

-Felicity, what happened last night?

-Do you really don't remember anything?

-The last thing I remember is drinking a second glass of whatever Tommy gave me.

-Come on, come on, you better sit down.

_ A few hours before _

  
_ Barry had drank another glass of Tommy's special blend, the interesting thing was that the_  
_ only one who didn't seem to be working was Tommy-and the Queen brothers-because_  
_ everyone else who drank it ended up very bad, just like Barry now._

_ -Tommy, what the hell did you put on this?_

_ -Secret recipe, I don't share_

_Barry sat down on the living room floor and started eating the chicken wings that were left in_  
_ the container, his coordination wasn't so good anymore so he ended up with BBQ sauce all_  
_ over his face and shirt, they let him eat quietly until they heard him sob._

_ -Barry Are you ok? - asked Thea_

_ -Yeah, it's just that I love chicken wings._

_Tommy unsuccessfully tried to suppress a laugh as Thea and Felicity looked at each other_  
_ with concern._

_ -We should take him to his room- suggested Thea._

_ -I don't think I'll be able to take a single step at the moment, we have to leave him here while_  
_ he's getting over it._

_ They left Barry sitting on the floor of the living room, Thea went to sleep and since there was_  
_ no one left to get drunk Tommy got bored after a while and left, Felicity stayed to take care_  
_ of Barry, she knew how horrible it was to get drunk unintentionally because of Tommy, the_  
_ vodka incident had been the product of a bet with him, they had practically drunk a half bottle_  
_ each one but she was affected more, while he woke up fresh as lettuce, perhaps she was_  
_ lost in her thoughts because when she turned to look at the room Barry was no longer where_  
_ she had left him._

_ -Barry Where did you go? - She started looking around, she was worried. What if he got out_  
_ of the house and was run over by a car trying to cross the street? What if he went up to the_  
_ balcony? - Felicity calm down, he has to be around here, perfect now I'm talking to myself,_  
_ I'm still doing it- She kept looking, went to the rooms and didn't take long to find him._

_ Barry had gotten up from the living room floor, all he wanted was to get to his room and into_  
_ bed, he walked down the hall and opened the door, but it certainly wasn't his room, inside_  
_ were Oliver and Roy playing an archery video game, both stared at him when he came in,_  
_ Roy with surprise and Oliver with annoyance._

_ -Mistaken door- Barry said the best he could._

_ -Are you okay, Barry? - asked Roy despite already knowing the answer_

_ -Yeah, I'm fine, I'm great, and you too, you're a great guy, Roy, friendly and polite to everyone_ _, not like others._

_ -Thank you, I suppose… do you need help getting back to your room?_

_ -No, I can't leave until I tell him a few things- Barry pointed to Oliver, he didn't even blink- Who_ _ do you think you are? Do you think because you're a handsome guy, you have the right_  
_ to treat others badly, to behave like an asshole? Or that just because you're Oliver Queen everyone_ _ is going to do your will? That's probably why your vocalist abandoned you..._

_ -I found you- exclaimed Felicity relieved, at the same time feeling compelled to cut the situation_ _ short before Barry said more things than he would regret later on._

_ -Felicity, get him out of here, now- Oliver sounded completely annoyed and ready to kill Barry_ _ slowly and painfully. _

_-There's no problem. Will you help me, Roy?_

_ -Of course._

_ Between the two managed to take Barry to his room, the blonde stayed to take care of him all_ _ night._

  
\- Did I really tell Oliver all that?- Barry asked embarrassed.

-I wish I could say no, but you did.  
Barry had already showered and changed his clothes, he was in the kitchen with Felicity.

-I have to apologize to him.

-You could try, but for now, do you want juice?

Minutes passed while Felicity was convincing him to eat something, soon Oliver came in,  
Barry saw his chance.

-Oliver I...

-You have nothing to say, with everything you do you just show that I was right, you don't  
belong here - he took an apple and left the kitchen as if he hadn't said anything

And along with it came Barry's plan to avoid Oliver.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thinks about his past while the band starts writing the new album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear

Oliver came out of the kitchen; Tommy, Roy and Thea were in the living room watching TV but he decided to ignore them and went to his improvised gym, that always distracted him, he started his routine as usual, after a hundred push-ups his mind went back to the previous night, maybe what Barry had said was true, maybe it was his fault that people kept abandoning him: his parents and then Laurel.

* * *

  
_Queen Mansion, 2014_

  
_Both families were reunited, Queen and Merlyn were at one of their usual dinners, it was_  
_ decided, it was going to be the day when Tommy and Oliver made the announcement. They_  
_ were finishing dessert when Oliver decided to start talking._

_ -Mom, Dad, Mr. Merlyn, there's something we want to tell you._

_ -What did you do this time? - asked Moira Queen with a certain tiredness._

_ -No, Mom, this time we haven't done anything, it's about what we want to do._

_ -Oliver and I want to be musicians._

_ The dining room was silent until Malcolm Merlyn burst out laughing._

_ -What a good joke, son. What did you really do this time?_

_ -I told you so- whispered Tommy to Oliver by his side._

_ -It's no a joke, Mr. Merlyn, Tommy and I are serious, we've been thinking about it for a long_ _ time_

_ -Oliver, it's very good that you have a hobby, in fact I'm glad that because of it you spend_  
_ time with your sister, but when Malcolm and I knew you had an interest in music we didn't_  
_ think you took it as anything more than entertainment- said Robert Queen._

_ -It's a ridiculous idea, you don't have the preparation or the maturity to be musicians, you go_  
_ straight to failure._

_ -I agree with Malcolm that you are not ready, a few lessons do not qualify you to record on_  
_ any record label- added Moira._

_ -We are aware that we have a long way to go, we know that success will not come overnight_  
_ and we are ready to face whatever comes our way- replied Oliver._

_ -It's a complete madness, you can go and live your dream of a rock star - Malcolm_  
_ addressed his son - but you won't see a single cent of me._

_I suppose you'd say that- said Tommy bitterly,- I had already prepared myself, I'm going to move_

_ -Am I to assume that Oliver persuaded you of this nonsense?_

_ -Yes, this was his idea, I was going to leave unannounced._

_ -Robert, are you going to let your son spoil his life over a stupid dream?_

_ -I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Malcolm, if they two have already made up their_  
_ minds...._

_ -In fact, it's the three of us- replied Thea, who up until that moment had been silent looking at_  
_ her chocolate cake._

_ -Thea? Is it really what you want? - asked her worried mother._

_ -It's all I want, I'm not interested in anything they can teach me at university, nor do I want to_  
_ run the family business._

_ -If you do this just to follow your brother..._

_ -Ollie didn't convince me of anything, I want to do it_

_ -If that is your decision, I respect it, but know that you don’t have my support, you will be_  
_ responsible for your actions from now on- said Robert._

_ Everything went to hell after that, a few days later Oliver and Thea were ready to leave, they_  
_ would share an apartment with Tommy, it was a small place but it would be enough for the_  
_ three of them, besides, it was what they could pay with the jobs of Oliver and Tommy, both_  
_ of them had got a job as bartender in a nightclub, something quite curious due to their_  
_ previous history, Thea would give French tutorials because she was very good at the_  
_ language, in the afternoons they would be in charge of rehearsing, that would have to be_  
_ enough._

_ The day Oliver and Thea left, their parents tried to persuade them for the last time._

_ -Thea? Honey, you can still stay- begged Moira._

_ -I need to go to a place where I can be myself and not what you want me to be, I'm sorry-_  
_ Thea ended with tears in her eyes._

_ -Are you sure about this, Oliver? You're in time to repent_

_ -I've never been more sure of anything_

_-All right, if you want it that way- his father approached and hugged him, when he was close_  
_ he said in a low voice so that only Oliver would listen- come back when you have achieved_  
_ everything you wanted, prove me I’m wrong- Robert let go and Oliver nodded in response._

_ Thea approached her father as Oliver went with Moira, hugged her and murmured farewell_  
_ words._

_ -Please take care of your sister_

_ -I think you and I know she's going to take care of me, but even if you don't support our_  
_ decision, you can always call or visit us._

_ His mother nodded. Oliver and Thea left the Queen mansion, the last time in three years_  
_ they had seen their parents._

* * *

  
_ Letter from Laurel Lance to Oliver Queen, 2017_

_ Ollie:_

_ By the time you read this I'll be gone, I know that when I told you in person that I wanted to_  
_ quit you didn't believe me, that's why I'm telling you here, also because we've always_  
_ understood each other better when we write, I want you to understand my reasons for_  
_ leaving._

_ The first and most important thing is that I need time, I need to know if I want to continue_  
_ singing for the rest of my life or if my career ends here._

_ The time I spent in the band was wonderful, it was everything we had dreamed of since we_  
_ were fifteen, us together on stage, it was almost perfect but there was something that didn't_  
_ let it be like that, it was you. I'm not blaming you for anything, what I mean is that you didn't_  
_ seem to be happy, you could deceive everyone but not me._

_ I spent months trying to find a way to make you feel better, but I no longer knew what to do, I_  
_ no longer knew how to help you._  
_ I think you forgot that a band is a team, like your second family, that each one is always there to_  
_ support each other, you just pulled us aside and started going on your own. You need to_  
_ remember the Oliver from before, who only cared about the music, who played because it_  
_ was the only thing that made him feel alive, who enjoyed being with his band because they_  
_ share that feeling._

_ After all the time we have known each other I hope my words will make you react: you're not_  
_ alone, you never have been, don't take away the people who love you and care about you._

_The most important thing I want you to know is that even though I'm gone I'm going to be_  
_ there for you whenever you need me, please don't hate me for this, I just couldn't stand to_  
_ see you get lost._

_ This is not a farewell, it is a see you soon, I hope with all my heart that the next time we see_  
_ each other you have found what you need and have the happiness you deserve._

_ Laurel_

* * *

  
The week started in the rehearsal room, everyone arrived together and Diggle was already  
inside, they sat on the couches and waited for Oliver to speak.

-Now that we are complete, it's time to start writing the songs for the new album, the  
procedure will be the next: each one will write four songs and will select the best ones to  
present them to the others, you can present the four songs if you consider them good or if  
you consider that none is enough - he looked briefly at Barry- you can present nothing.

-How much time do we have? - asked Roy

-A week to present the first one, during that time you can come here if you need to record  
something, Dig arranged the schedules so that the room is always available. Any questions?  
-All remained silent- in that case I think then we can use the day to practice some songs  
from the previous album, I would like to practice Shot through the heart, I think there are  
some details to correct, vocally- Barry gave a sad sigh- Any problem with that? - asked  
Oliver

-Absolutely- Barry replied as he got up from the couch and the others followed him to take  
their instruments.

-All right, let's start 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vigilantes writes the first songs for their new album, but some people's inspiration doesn't seem to be in the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.  
From this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you  
Thanks for reading :)

Seven days, that was the deadline for presenting their first song, it might sound like a reasonable deadline but put into practice it was really little. Roy had had some problems writing the musical arrangements for his song, so he had asked Felicity who was in charge of it, from the third day had gone together to the rehearsal room, Barry had gone from the first day, Thea and Tommy joined the fourth day so it became a week of coexistence between the band except Oliver - is like a hermit during the writing process, explained Thea - yes, he locks himself in to write for days, added Felicity.  
  
Between one thing and another a week passed, all had met again in the rehearsal room, during the writing of the songs Diggle was not present, but for the presentation, everyone valued his opinion very much.  
  
-Well, I'm glad they started writing, at this rate we'll be able to release the album in time, I'm anxious to hear what they have - John sat down again and told Oliver that he could take the floor  
  
-Who's going to present something today?- Only Barry and Roy reacted positively-What about the others? Thea?  
  
-Not this time, I'm working on something but I need more time.  
  
-Tommy?  
  
-I have something but it's not ready yet  
  
-Felicity?  
  
-I worked on something but I'm not satisfied with the result, it will be next week.

-All right, let's get started, Roy will go first, Barry then and I will go last; the procedure is the same as always, we see the scores and then we play  
  
Roy got up and started handing out papers to everyone, he was excited when he came to Thea.  
  
-I wrote you a solo, I know you'll do great  
  
-Thank you Roy- replied Thea smiling.  
  
Everyone started reading, the song Roy had written was called Fight to survive, it was good, in the style of The vigilantes but a little heavier, it had a powerful melody and a rather catchy chorus:

"_Fight, Fight to survive, break the chains that keep you bound, Fight, knock down the walls that prevent you from moving forward, Fight until we can wait for tomorrow still alive, Fight"._  
  
After a few minutes they got ready to play, Tommy and Thea started the song, then Oliver and Roy joined in, Barry started singing afterwards and Felicity entered the pre-chorus, they were fitting in pretty well, when the song ended John looked at them amazed.  
  
-Well done Roy, you wrote a great song, it's sure to be on the album, if everyone agrees - everyone nodded in response  
  
-Thank you, Mr. Diggle- Roy replied with emotion.  
  
-You deserve it, Roy; now it's your turn, Barry.

Barry started handing out his song, it wasn't exactly the style of the band, but it was good lyrics, when they were ready to play Barry stood in front of the microphone and waited for his entrance.  
  
"_World is not a kind place, things can change in a blink_  
  
_When you think everything's okay you're only in your way to falling_  
  
_ But this is not a problem for me, because I'm made of steel, nothing can't move me from my ground_  
  
_ I'm strong, strong, more than i've never been before, I'm not afraid and i have faith, everything that i want i can get, I just need to find the light inside"_  
  
They continued until the end of the song, Barry was a little nervous at the end.  
  
-It's good- said Diggle- I think it could work with a few arrangements.  
  
-Yeah, make it look like more song and less motivational speech.  
  
Everyone looked at Oliver with a bad face for his comment, he just shrugged and began to hand out his song, everyone except Barry.  
  
-This time I'd like to sing, I hope there's no problem  
  
-I guess not.  
  
Everyone read the song, Barry only saw their expressions slightly horrified.  
  
-Oliver Jonas Queen, I refuse to play this- said Felicity annoyed- I know what it is and I don't...  
  
-Dig has to listen to the songs  
  
-Oliver...  
  
-Thea... we're only going to play it this time and if Dig doesn't like it, you never see it again.  
  
-All right- replied Thea defeated.

Barry stayed in his place, watching Oliver stand in front of the microphone and start playing, the others followed and shortly after he started singing.

  
  
"_You Know you are faking _  
  
_ I see you are failing _  
  
_ Better go away before you hurt yourself _  
  
_ Better go away before you wake up the beast in myself _  
  
_ This kind of bussiness is not your thing _  
  
_ You only know destroy and killing"_  
  
Barry didn't know how to feel about what he was hearing, he might not know Oliver well enough but he knew that each of those words was addressed to him, unless it was a twisted song of lovelessness, any doubt was dispelled the moment he heard the chorus.

_You don't belong here_  
  
_ We both know this isn't your place _  
  
_ You lie! _  
  
_ You can't do this, get out of my life _  
  
_Get out!"_

  
He was right, it was for him. When the song ended no one was able to say anything, only John.  
  
-No, the song goes away  
  
Oliver didn't even seem a little disappointed, maybe on the contrary.  
  
After Oliver's song the meeting was over, Roy's song was ready to record and Barry's was left to correct details.

* * *

  
  
On returning home Felicity and Barry were in the kitchen, everyone else had gone straight to their rooms but the blonde followed her friend to make sure she was all right.  
  
-Hello- she waved as Barry made himself a sandwich.  
  
-Hello- he replied without his usual spirit.  
  
-Are you okay? After, you know  
  
\- Yes, the best you can be after you find out that your band leader hates you...  
  
-Oliver doesn't hate you, he's just upset about Laurel.  
  
Barry didn't say anything but stared at Felicity, skeptical.  
  
-Honestly, it's not personal, I know he would have been the same even if we had Laurel's doppelgänger as our vocalist.  
  
-Do you really think that's it? Because today felt very personal - Felicity was quiet - Do you see?  
  
-I'm so sorry Barry  
  
-You don't have to apologize because Oliver is an asshole, that's his fault, but if he wants things to be that way then I'm not going to shut up.  
  
-What are you going to do?  
  
-I'm going to write, I'll see you later- Barry said as a farewell before taking his sandwich and leaving the kitchen.  
  
-This can't end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you  
Songs of this chapter:  
Fight to survive- Roy  
Belong- Oliver  
Stronger- Barry


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songwriting continues, Barry has found something new to write while Tommy has interesting observations for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.  
In this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you  
Thanks for reading :)

A week passed again, the dynamic was practically the same: everyone but Oliver went to the  
rehearsal room to write their songs and helped each other if a problem arose. From all the  
excitement in the rehearsal room came Roy's name,  
was Thea's idea, she had named him Arsenal because it seemed that the boy had an  
endless supply of guitar nibs, so many that he had even given her some; needless to say everyone  
liked the name.

Also during that time the members of the band knew some of his habits to compose; Tommy  
for example just sat in front of the drums and improvised some rhythm until finally he got the  
one he was looking for or Felicity who insisted that wearing blue helped her to improve her  
concentration.

In the meantime they were all back together in the rehearsal room, and knowing the dynamic  
Thea did not wait for Oliver to give the indication, she began to distribute papers to  
everyone. The oldest members of the band recognized the lyrics immediately, it was one of  
the first songs of The vigilantes, one of the few that had remained in the inkwell and was not  
released either as a demo or on the first album, had only played a few times in their  
presentations in bars, Thea had made some changes, when everyone finished studying  
began to play.

>   
_City full of Stars,_ _Shining through the night_
> 
> _I walk on by, just one more guy_
> 
> _Dreaming awake with what I could be_
> 
> _I see the sky and really hope someone more can see_
> 
> _I wanna sing all day and night_
> 
> _Playing in concerts with my guitar_
> 
> _I'll be the number one_

  
When they finished the song, Diggle was pleasantly surprised.

-A little out of line with the current style but is perfect, very good arrangements Thea, a fan  
always thanks a return to the classics- said John smiling when remembering that was one of  
the songs they played when he met them.

-Thank you very much Dig- answered Thea proud of her song, it was practically hers, she  
wrote it when she was 15 and Oliver and Tommy helped her put it to music at that time, now  
she had adapted it to be less pop and less high to adapt to Barry's voice, she had done a  
good job.

-We'll listen to the rest of the songs, but I'm really planning to leave this as a bonus track, your older fans are going to be delighted, well done, Speedy

After that Felicity got up and handed out her song to everyone, Barry was a little worried  
about the last note, it was very high, but his blonde friend assured him that he could reach it  
without problems, cleared his mind of all insecurity and began to sing.

>   
_Angel of mine, why did you let me?_  
_I can't see you here in the dark_  
_Will you come back?_  
_Everything's cold without you by my side_  
_It hurts when I Say I miss you to die_  
_Why did you go?_  
_Living without you is so hard_  
_Why don't you stab me in the heart?_

  
Barry successfully reached the last note and turned to see Felicity who lifted his thumb in  
sign of approval.

-I think we already have the dramatic song from the album- said John- Good job Felicity, the  
lyrics are heartbreaking, as always.

-Thank you Dig, they're my specialty

Before anyone could say anything else, Oliver handed out his song, this time even to Barry  
who looked at him suspiciously, getting only a mocking smile from the blonde; shortly after  
receiving their copy everyone imitated the expression of suspicion but just played and sang  
respectively.

> _You, the perfect, the good_
> 
> _There's not anybody not love you_
> 
> _Always playing the victim with your tears of glass_
> 
> _Buying everybody with your fake smile_
> 
> _But it won't work with me, you little crap_
> 
> _I can see through your act _
> 
> _Soon everybody can see i'm right_
> 
> _The Wolf is always a sheep in disguise_

  
When Barry finished singing he had to accept for himself that he had just been insulted with  
a good song, but insulted at the end of the day and he was going to respond.

-Oliver, for your sake I hope this wasn't what I think it is, still, the song sounds good- very  
much to your regret the rest nodded- stays

After John reported his decision, Barry handed out his song, arriving at Oliver he returned  
the smile he had given him minutes earlier. He waited for everyone to be ready and began

> _You think everything's bad_
> 
> _You're seeing just your side_
> 
> _You don't know me, don't know who I am_
> 
> _So think what you want_
> 
> _But listen when I tell you_
> 
> _I can do anything you think I don't_
> 
> _Better you face it, better take it_
> 
> _This is my home, where I belong_
> 
> _Nothing ever will make me go_
> 
> _More you try i will hold on_

  
When the song ended the whole band stared from Oliver to Barry and then back, like an  
invisible ping pong game while the two just stared at each other.

-Are we supposed to pretend we don't notice they have a song war?- Roy whispered to  
Thea.

-I think we do that, until they try to kill each other with more than words- she replied.

-Barry- John interrupted the duel of glances- it's an interesting lyric, maybe with a few  
adjustments it will be fine.

-All right, sure. 

As it was the last song of the day everyone assumed that the meeting was over and began  
to pack their things to go out.

-Before you leave- the attention fell on Diggle- next week I expect something from you  
Tommy, as for Oliver and Barry, you can take the week off, you need more ideas.

The three nodded in response and then went out with their companions

* * *

  
Oliver was in his room, lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, waiting for the lighting or  
something when Tommy came in.

-What are you doing here?

-Can't I make a social visit to my favorite friend?

-Yes, you can always come, but it would be better if you knocked on the door.

-All right, next time- he'd say that every time he went into his room without knocking.

-So ,Dig gave you an ultimatum.

-I think he gave us both one.

-My case is different

-Of course it's different, I'm forced to give him something new and you're punished for  
fighting Barry.

-I'm not fighting...

-And what do you call writing hate songs?- said the last word quoting in the air

-What do you mean by that?

-It's the second item on my agenda, no one writes songs to a guy who hates, you've never  
written a song to anyone, nor to your mother or Laurel.

-What are you insinuating?

-I'm not insinuating anything, I'm just saying leave that stupid fight, the boy is very nice,  
just give him a chance, you would understand each other well, if you don't believe me just  
pay attention to the fact that he answered you fire with fire or rather song.

-Where are you going with this? 

-Wherever my friend the musical genius who can write more than repressed feelings for a  
guy he barely knows, think about it- without saying more he left the room leaving Oliver  
with a lot to think about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter:  
Thea- One  
Felicity- Take me along  
Oliver- Nothing like her  
Barry- Hold on


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songwriting continues, meanwhile Roy and Barry meet someone who does a very important job for the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.  
In this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you  
Thanks for reading :)

Barry returned annoyed to his room, he had been punished for the song, in his defense  
Oliver had begun the problem. Since he arrived the other guy had done nothing but insult  
him and belittle him without even giving himself a chance to meet him, he was taking a  
rather childish attitude.

Or that is he wanted to believe because honestly he didn't know Oliver well either, all he knew  
was what the media said about Robert Queen's whimsical son and what was being said  
about Green Arrow, the leader of The Vigilantes. Which of them was the real one? Probably  
none, but as long as Oliver wouldn't let him near him he wouldn't know. People often told Barry  
that he always saw the good in everyone, he could feel that Oliver was really a good person  
but something made him act that way, he stopped thinking about it and went to sleep.

The next day Felicity showed up at Barry's door.

-Just because you've been punished doesn't mean you can't come with us to the rehearsal  
hall, come on- he said, practically dragging him down the hall.

* * *

And so they spent the week, Barry went with the others to the room and helped with some  
songs, at the end of the deadline they were ready. The first one to present his work was  
Tommy, who surprised everyone with not only one song, but two, the band took their time to  
study both and when they were ready they started with the first one.

>   
_Dark and light, we always have to choose a side_
> 
> _Don't you see don't need them to guide?_
> 
> _Black and white, everybody think there's just two options_
> 
> _But what about grey?_
> 
> _Good and evil are just notions_
> 
> _You are the only god you have to pray_

  
Once they finish the first song started with the second

>   
_What's the truth? What's the truth behind your eyes?_
> 
> _Even when you are wearing that heartless mask I can see you lie_
> 
> _Stop faiking you are cold as ice_
> 
> _I can see your heart is on fire_
> 
> _I can see it even if you try to hide_
> 
> _So, why you keep deny?_

When they finished playing they all congratulated Tommy, John waited for them to calm  
down a bit to talk.

-Both are very different from each other, but both are incredible, they stay, they are ready to  
record, I knew I had to press you to give your best effort.

-What can I say, Dig, I work well under pressure, plus I've been inspired by real events.

Everyone looked at Tommy in confusion, he just shrugged in response.

After the strange moment, Thea and Roy began to hand out papers.

>   
_Beautiful lie_
> 
> _Is like i'm dying when i'm lying in your arms_
> 
> _Every Word is like pins and needles in my heart_
> 
> _Tell me that you love me even if that's a lie_
> 
> _Kiss me even if your lips are cyanide and take me to die_
> 
> _Save me this horrible life_

John got up from his seat and went to Thea and Roy.

-You make a great team, not only on the guitar, also writing, good collaboration

-Thanks Dig- answered Thea- but not all the credit is ours, Barry helped with some things.

-It was just a few adjustments, all the work is theirs - after he said that, Barry could have  
sworn he heard Oliver growl.

Felicity probably heard it too because she rushed to deliver her song.

> _Since you're gone, I don't have this feeling inside_
> 
> _I feel light, lighter than a feather_
> 
> _I feel i can fly_
> 
> _Finnaly i'm free and nobody can snatch this from me _
> 
> _Don't try to catch me 'cause i go_
> 
> _I go with the wind_

  
At the end of the song, Felicity received gestures of approval from her friends.

-Very different from what you have us accustomed, but still very well, thank you Felicity

-It's always a pleasure to write for you.

As schoolchildren eager to finish school, everyone began to put their things away.

-One last announcement before you run: you've been doing very well, I'm proud of you,  
you've faced change well and you've gone ahead; this album is going to be a success, I  
assure you - everyone agreed - and one more thing, next Friday the record label has to do  
some administrative procedures, so the facilities are going to be closed, take the day, now  
you can leave, except Barry and Roy, I need to talk to you for a second.

The rest of the band left leaving the two most recent members with their manager.

\- Sit down for a moment - both boys obeyed - as you know, an important part of this band  
are the identities and part of them are the costumes, each one of the members builds their  
personality and what they use when they are on stage is a complement. This Thursday the  
guy from the costumes will come to take your measurements, if you already have any idea  
that you want to wear it, your costumes will be ready for you to wear in your first appearance  
with The vigilantes, think well what it is you want, they nodded again, Barry, there is also  
something else I need to tell you, you don't have an alias yet, right?

-I've thought about a few but none of them convince me.

-I'll give you a little more time to think, but you have to have the name by the time of your  
official presentation as vocalist of the band.

-Thank you, Mr. Diggle, I'll think of something by then.

-You can go now, I hope next week you bring songs just as good

* * *

The days went by quickly, Barry was having trouble writing his song because he didn't know  
what to do with the lyrics, there was also his name and his suit, by Thursday at least he had  
solved the costume, he had made a sketch and had some ideas about color.

When they arrived at the record label that Thursday John took Roy and Barry to another  
room so they wouldn't bother the others while they were doing the costume procedure. Soon  
after, a boy with long hair came in and greeted Diggle.

-Cisco, they are Barry and Roy. 

-Guys, it's an honor to meet you. Do you have any ideas for the design of your costumes?

-Yes, in fact yes- replied Roy excited- I can't draw very well, but Thea gave me this- he  
showed Cisco a sheet of paper- my suit is supposed to be a variation of hers, but I'd like to  
add some details to the sides and a zipper because I don't think I like the corset style- he  
joked- she said that with the sketch of her suit you could make the modifications.

-Well, I can do it once you tell me specifically what you want, I guess it'll be red too.

-Yes!

-Then allow me, I'm going to take your measurements- he took a tape measure and a  
notebook from the little suitcase he was carrying and started measuring Roy - by the way,  
what should I call you? I know you're Roy here, but on stage?

-Arsenal

-It's a great name, buddy!

-Thea came up with the idea

-She's a creative girl as well as cute- Roy raised an eyebrow towards Cisco

-Will you want long sleeves, won't you? -Cisco quickly changed the subject

-Emm yes...

-I ask because Green... Oliver says that the sleeves hinder him from playing or I don't know  
what

-It's all right with me

Cisco finished taking Roy's measurements and he went to the rehearsal room, Barry had  
been sitting on a couch the whole time

-Well buddy, now it's your turn- said Cisco addressing Barry. -Do you have any design?

-I drew something, I hope it's useful to you.

-Wow, it looks pretty good, I see you want to break the hood style.

-Yes, I don't think it's my style

-I think so, honestly you would look good but your design is great, the important thing is that  
the suit reflects your personality 

-At least something will, I don't even have a name yet.

-What? Dude, you're the vocalist! You have to stand out, but don't worry, you'll think of  
something, sometimes these things take their time

-Thank you- answered Barry sincerely- Did you make everyone's costumes?

-Yes, I also accompany them on tours, I have to make sure that my suits are well cared for.

-Your suits? I thought they were theirs- replied Barry funny.

-They know they're my suits and they have to take care of them.

-You have my promise that I will.

-I already like you, you know I have some ideas that we can add to your design.

-I have a song to write and no inspiration so I have all the time to see them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
The good prayer- Tommy  
Heartless— Tommy  
Beautiful lie- Thea & Roy  
Catch me if you can- Felicity


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band has a day off, Barry visits his parents and has a conversation with someone when he come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! hope you like this chapter.  
English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)

Barry came back pretty lively after the rehearsal room. He'd been talking to Cisco for a while; the guy was really nice, he kept making references to Star Wars and a lot of geek stuff. Then he went to the rehearsal room to help Felicity with some adjustments of the songs that were already selected for the album; on Friday they would be free so he was going to visit his parents, once on tour he would be away from home for a long time, he had to use that opportunity, maybe he could see Iris too.  
  
The next morning he woke up and went to breakfast in the dining room, everyone except Oliver was there.  
  
-Good morning  
  
-Hello, Barry- said Felicity while serving orange juice.  
  
-Do you have breakfast with us? - asked Roy  
  
-Yes, of course- he sat down and served himself juice and toast.  
  
-Do you have plans for today? - asked Tommy  
  
-Yes, actually yes, I'm going to see my parents  
  
-Are you going to stay all day? Because if you don't have plans for the night, I found a new place, they have the best chicken wings in town, I know you like them-replied Tommy laughing a little.  
  
-Oh no, don't remind me of that.  
  
-I'm sorry, but I really mean it, if you want to go...  
  
-Thank you, I'll see a friend in the evening, maybe I can convince her to go  
  
-A friend, huh? Yes, take her  
  
-Will it just be you? I mean, no one else in the band goes?  
  
-That's what I tried, but that couple- he pointed out to Thea and Felicity- have a reservation at a spa, Roy is also going back to his home and Oliver... he's just out for the day....  
  
-Something wrong with him? Is he okay?  
  
-Yes, it's just that today is a complicated day- replied Thea- today is Laurel's birthday, Oliver and she always did something different every year and... it's hard for Ollie to get through the day without her; he went running early and probably won't be back all day, being here sure brings back a lot of memories.  
  
Barry only nodded in response, the dining room was silent after that.

* * *

After the train ride Barry arrived home, his parents were very happy to see him and asked him many questions. How are you doing? Do you like your bandmates? Have you written a song yet? When are you going to have your first concert? Are you eating well? Barry calmly answered all the questions, stayed for lunch with his parents and spent the afternoon with them waiting for the time to meet with Iris, he hadn't seen his best friend in a long time and wanted to tell him many things, he left his house to the place where he would see his friend when he received a call.

  
-Iris?  
  
-Hello Barry Are you in Jitters already?  
  
-I'm not there yet. Why?  
  
-Barry, I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be able to go, I forgot Eddie had tickets to the movies today, I'm really sorry.  
  
Iris had started dating Eddie a year ago, Barry really saw them as something serious, her friend had never been so happy with anyone, but sometimes he thought she forgot a little about him because she was with Eddie.  
  
-Sure, no problem.  
  
-Thank you, I promise we'll go out the next time you're in town.  
  
-Done  
  
-See you, I love you  
  
Iris cut the call and Barry stopped to think what to do, he had decided to spend the night with his parents after seeing Iris but now his plan had been ruined, maybe he could call Tommy and accept his offer but he didn't think he could survive a party with the guy, he didn't want to wake up in Las Vegas married to a dancer or a tiger in the living room; he could go home and try to write something; that sounded good, if he went right then he would catch the next train.

* * *

Oliver came home at night, he was sure no one would be there because it was a day off but he still got in as quietly as he could. He arrived at the living room without making a sound and went to the kitchen, took a glass to pour himself some mineral water and that's when his plan to be stealthy went to hell, the damn glass decided to fall and fall apart, he turned on the light and began to collect the small pieces of glass until he noticed a silhouette leaned on the bar, looking at it at him.  
  
-It's just you- he sentenced when he saw Barry. He could almost get rabies out of his mouth.  
  
The boy watched Oliver attentively, the penetrating liquor scent had him hallucinating. Oliver's eyes were as red as little cherries and as lost as those of a man who has no direction at all. He could feel a little empathy at seeing him so devastated.  
  
-Yes, I just wanted to make sure everything was... in order. - He hesitated a little and got up to start walking.  
  
-If I were a thief you'd already be dead - He got up and placed the remains of the glass on the bar, not realizing that he dropped more than half - What were you going to do? Use force against me - he said, mocking his lamp in the form of a light saber.  
  
-Forget it. - He turned his back and began to move his legs slowly.

-That's it? That's how easy it is to avoid your problems? What a man. - He made a mocking tone when he said "man".

  
-Oliver... - His tone got a low range, even a little sinister if it weren't for his voice being jovial enough. - Why do you hate me so much? What the fuck did I do to you?  
  
An uncomfortable silence enveloped the kitchen, and the entire apartment. Barry couldn't help but notice how Oliver's eyes couldn't even be kept wide open. After a couple of unanswered minutes, he decided to continue on his way.  
  
-You haven't done anything to me. - He stood motionless at the kitchen door, still with his back to him.  
  
-Your actions tell me otherwise.  
  
-You've come to replace her; and here no one gets even a little bit on her heels. - He dragged his heavy words like swords that he couldn't stand.  
  
-You mean Laurel? - Silence gave him the answer. He turned to see him.  
  
-Maybe everyone will agree to give you what is hers. To John this is money, but to me, you're just the finger trying to cover the sun. - He cleared his throat, for alcohol had already begun to have a greater effect on his entire system. - You don't even like rock.  
  
-Do you think so? - Barry asked, in a neutral tone. Inside, he wanted to die.  
  
-No, I don't think so; I know. - He could barely stand. - She was more than a partner in the band, I've known her since we were 15 years old, and we knew each other so well, that we knew what the other needed or thought? - He bowed his head and looked down at the floor; something new for Barry, and probably for everyone else, if they could see it. - But I ruined it and she left because of me...  
  
-It was her decision, Queen. Not yours.  
  
-You'll never understand.

Barry looked at him and took a step toward him.

  
-Hey, you and I don't know each other... but I think we're anticipating by underestimating each other... Don't you think we should stop?  
  
-You underestimate me? Yes, I must be drunk...  
  
\- Let's just be partners, if that's better for you. I don't want to steal anyone's place, and I don't want to be seen as someone better... I just want to do what I like, and share that happiness with those around me...  
  
-You sound just like her- said Oliver quietly as Barry continued to speak.  
  
\- See, that's what I'm talking about... Stop it.  
  
Oliver stared at him.

-Are you real?  
  
-Is that a trick question or something? I'm not lying if that's what you're implying.  
  
-I mean, you're too much like: love, peace, rainbows, unicorns - He made a gesture of boredom. Barry looked at him with some annoyance.  
  
-Just stop seeing me as your enemy... Because I'm not. I'll be in my room if you need anything.  
  
-Thank you, I suppose.  
  
-It's a start. - He gave her a clean, honest and sensible smile. He showed everything Oliver had seen since the first time. He turned his back and returned to his room.  
  
-Why do you make it so difficult for me to hate you? It would be easier if I only hated you. - Oliver whispered as he entered his room as well.  



	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry writes a new song and Oliver thinks about the things that have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear  
In this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you  
Thanks for reading :)

He spent hours and hours writing until he finally was satisfied with the result, he would barely  
have time to compose the music but he had to present the song. He arrived at the rehearsal  
hall just as they were starting out.

-You're late, Barry- Oliver complained.

-I know and I'm sorry, but I was just finishing my song.

-Would it be possible, then, for all of us to hear the wonderful work of art that slowed you  
down?

-Yes, of course- replied Barry smiling- Hey Felicity, I know this is normally your place, but  
would you lend me your keyboard for a moment?

-Oh yes, of course.

They were all in their places, looking at Barry.

-Only for the presentation I'm going to do it myself but in the copies I gave you is the basis of  
the song, I think some more arrangements can be made, so here we go...

He started to play, it was a slow melody and a little melancholic.

> _Don't move too fast_
> 
> _Don't go too far_
> 
> _My eyes are staring at you_
> 
> _Your game arrages me_
> 
> _Every time you look at me_
> 
> _Don't cry at last_
> 
> _I know you've got a sordid past_
> 
> _I don't pretend to take any place_
> 
> _Cause my heart isn't a replace_

Oliver had been listening attentively, those last two verses had made it perfectly clear: Barry  
was singing for him.

>   
_*Keep me by your side_
> 
> _Don't go too far_
> 
> _ My love_
> 
> _ Don't you see_
> 
> _ You're letting a scar_
> 
> _ Don't go too far_
> 
> _ You just own my heart_
> 
> _ Baby don't go_
> 
> _ Don't go too far_
> 
> _ Look at us_
> 
> _ We don't even met_
> 
> _ And we are not strangers_
> 
> _ Tell me_
> 
> _ Is it hate all you feeling there_
> 
> _ Or is desire_
> 
> _ For the things you havent live_
> 
> _ *_  
_ Come to my world_
> 
> _ See what I have got_
> 
> _ My world is way_
> 
> _ An odd to hold_
> 
> _ Don't go too far_
> 
> _ Baby don't you cry_
> 
> _ Don't move too fast _
> 
> _Baby kiss me at last_  
_ *_  
_ Don't go too fast_

  
When he finished they were all looking at him with different expressions, but it was Felicity  
who decided to speak first.

-That was amazing, just wow, I don't know what else to say.

-I used to think that love songs were Felicity's bussiness but this is another level, no offense- said Thea.

-They're right, the song is very good, I think we could even release it as the first single- said John.

Everyone nodded and began to comment that arrangements could be made, Oliver had  
been left alone in the corner, thinking about what the hell had just happened.

* * *

  
Oliver was in his room, suddenly the door opened and Tommy came in.

-I don't even have to remind you about the door anymore, do I?

-I don't know why you kept on doing that if I'm just going in anyway- he shrugged- I see you  
decided to listen to me and you forgot your twisted, musical version of pulling the new guy's  
pigtails to make him think you don't like him.

-I was not...

-I've known you all my life, I know what you're doing

-Tommy, I actually didn't...

-He has the same energy as Laurel when we started, remember?

  
_October 2014_

_ -Then I talked to the bar owner and he told me that they are looking for a band to play at_  
_ their Halloween party -started Laurel - and by chance I may have mentioned that I knew_  
_ someone._

_ -So? - asked impatient Tommy_

_ -Guess who's going to play at the party- Laurel replied excitedly_

_ -Have you ever been told that you're sensational, Miss Dinah Laurel Lance?- asked Tommy. _

_-Yes a few times, but I don't mind hearing it one more time._

_ -That's enough flattery, Tommy,_  
_ I don't want my vocalist to be a diva- replied Oliver funny._

_ -Hey!- replied Laurel as he hit Oliver on the arm._

_ -Can you believe it? - Tommy came back to the subject - our first presentation_

_ -The first of many- Oliver added._

_ -Yes and it's going to be perfect, all together on stage doing what we love and sharing it with_  
_ others._

_ -That's how it's gonna be. Oliver agreed._  
_ -Speaking of the presentation, I have some ideas for a new song…_

Oliver had been distracted for a second remembering Laurel or maybe more than a second  
because when he returned to pay attention Tommy was calling him.

-Oliver? Are you still here?

-Yes, it's just...

-You miss her

-Every day that passes, it's so strange to go through all this without her.

-I miss her too, you know? I've had times when I want to leave everything. But then I think,  
what would Laurel do? And I know she would kick our asses for even thinking about giving  
up everything we've worked so hard for these years.

-Yeah, she'd definitely do that, but she's not here to do it.

-And that's why you have to go on, she didn't want you to give up your dream.

-Since Laurel left, I don't know, I feel like keep with the band is one way to... betray her or  
something

-That's why you blindly hate Barry, now I understand everything. Oliver, it's not about you  
comparing him to Laurel, what you two have is too hard to achieve; but you may have something  
new - Oliver looked at him confused - a new friendship leader of the band - vocalist and if  
you continue on this good path perhaps also an Oliver and Barry - looked at him strangely again - what? It never hurts to have more friends and less if they are as kind as Barry.

-Did you say cute? - asked Oliver even more confused

Tommy just laughed and headed for the door.

-It's starting, just let it flow.

-What?

-You're going to find out for yourself

-What the hell? -Why do you always come and give me half-assed speeches and then  
leave?

-Somebody's got to do it- he said, and just came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter  
Don't go too far


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band goes to the first recording session for the album, the members get along a little better and The vigilantes gets a new fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear  
In this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you

Thea, Felicity and Barry were baking cupcakes in the kitchen, actually Felicity and Barry were eating ice cream when Thea came to kidnap the kitchen and started giving them directions that they as good charitable souls obeyed, before the cupcakes came out of the oven Tommy took Felicity saying he had to show her something.  
  
-Well, it's just you and me, Barry, more cupcakes for us- Thea said.  
  
-They miss it- replied Barry funny.  
  
The sound of the timer indicated that the cakes were ready, Thea carefully took them out of the oven and put them on the table.  
  
-Now we just wait for them to cool down and decorate them.  
  
-You're good at this. Who taught you?  
  
-Maybe you won't believe it, but it was Oliver.  
  
-Really?  
  
-Yes, he's very good at cooking.  
  
-I had no idea  
  
-This is one of the things he doesn't talk about, but believe me, he's a wonderful person and I'm not saying it because I'm his sister.  
  
-It would be nice if he showed that side more often.

-You had a bad start, but I know that when you give each other the time to get to know each other you are going to get along well, because from the little I have lived with you I can be sure that you as well as Ollie are willing to do everything for the people you love.  
  
-Yes, I'd do anything  
  
-Oliver too, in fact, can I tell you something? -Barry nodded. - He saved my life, once when I was 15 a guy in a bar drugged me, I don't know what I would have done if Oliver hadn't arrived, I don't know how he found out but I'm glad he showed up, I was taken to the emergency hospital but the next day I knew that Tommy and Oliver had hit the guy, I don't usually approve of them getting into trouble but the guy was an idiot.  
  
-Thank you for trusting me and telling me this, it shouldn't be easy to talk about it  
  
-Thanks you for listening to me, it's easier when I talk about it  
  
They smiled kindly for a moment until Thea interrupted.  
  
-Well, I think they're ready, come on Barry, the whipped cream isn't going to get on its own.  
  
-Yes, ma'am- he replied mockingly and began to decorate the first cupcake.

* * *

The days that followed were to make arrangements prior to the recording of Don't go too far, which would be the first single on the album. Barry had not spoken to Oliver since their meeting in the kitchen last Friday, but he could already notice a difference after having presented the song, he no longer felt those hateful looks or heard hurtful comments, now Oliver was silent, more than that Barry could swear Oliver seemed thoughtful when he was near him, as if he was a terribly complicated enigma to decipher.  
  
The recording would be on Friday, the song had been arranged to make a normal version and an acoustic, both would be on the album but depending on which one liked more that would be the one that would come out as a first preview. In addition three other songs that were ready would be recorded.  
  
Thea and Roy were tuning their guitars while Barry had borrowed Felicity's keyboard to vocalize while she was going for coffee, Oliver was tuning his bass while he was listening to Barry vocalize. When the time finally came everyone entered the studio, after the band came Curtis, the first audio engineer, along with Cisco, who in addition to taking care of the costumes was also the second audio engineer, finally came Carly, who would be the producer for the album, all stayed in the booth along with John.

-Do you all hear me, guys? -Curtis asked about the microphone.  
  
Some 'yes' was heard  
  
-You' re going to play as you normally do, let's do some rehearsals before the final shot  
  
Barry looked a little worried  
  
-It's a kind of preview, with this they have an idea of what the song is like to follow that line throughout the recording, so don't worry too much about making a mistake - explained Felicity in a low voice - They're going to give us the instructions, don't worry  
  
-Are you ready? - Again affirmative answers were heard- trial in 5, 4, 3, 2  
  
They began to play without any setback, after two more rehearsals the voice of Cisco announced:  
  
-Now the definitive one, recording in 5, 4, 3, 2  
  
Barry closed his eyes for a second, concentrating on listening to his teammates to get in on time. He began to sing, projecting with his voice all that Don't go too far meant to him; although he was focused on singing, he could feel a glance fixed on him for brief moments.  
  
The song ended and everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
-It's over, you've done it excellently, let's go with the next ones

The next song to be recorded was Fight to survive which Roy wrote, later they recorded Heartless, one of Tommy's songs, by that time Barry was no longer nervous, his posture was much more relaxed and even moved to the rhythm of the music; the next song was Take me along by Felicity, finally the acoustic version of Don't go too far was recorded for which Barry was left alone, after four songs recording that last one was easier.  
  
-We're done, Barry- announced Cisco.  
  
Barry went out to meet his partners and John  
  
-You were very good in there- said John smiling, "Carly wants to talk to you for a moment.  
  
-Hi guys, I apologize for not being with you in this first stage of the album, John has sent me all the songs and I must say that they are good, varied but remain in line with The vigilantes, I will talk to Kara and Clark to set the date for the photo shoot with new members and promotion of the single. That reminds me, Roy, Barry Welcome! I listened to your auditions, John made the best decision in choosing you - he said smiling towards them - I'm going to be here during the mixing process in case you have the rest of the songs for me to review, if not John will send them to me, you did an excellent job today, go rest.  
  
The members of the band retired, after they had left the studio Carly went to John  
  
-I must admit that I had my doubts about Barry, a change of vocalist is very risky, but listening to him live I see that you were right, it's very natural to sing, as if he had done all his life and not only that, really transmits what he is singing, you chose well  
  
-I told you.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Tommy handed out the beers.  
  
-I propose a toast to a day of successful recordings. Cheers!  
  
-Cheers!  
  
They were drinking and talking for a while until everyone began to disperse to their rooms, Barry was walking down the aisle when he ran into Oliver.  
  
-Hey, we did well in the study, didn't we? -said Barry trying to start a conversation.  
  
-Yes, that's right, well done, Barry.  
  
That's all he said and he went into his room

* * *

The photo shoot was scheduled for the following Monday, the day Barry and Roy would wear their suits for the first time. As always, Cisco had done a good job: Roy's costume was almost the same as Thea's, only in a darker shade and with some ornaments on the sides; Barry's costume was a bit different than the others as it didn't have a hood like the rest, it was just a leather jacket (Cisco told him it wasn't exactly leather but a similar material, otherwise he was going to die of heat under the lights of the stage) of a dark red color with some details in gold and a pair of pants of the same color as the jacket, just like the others wore a mask.  
  
On Monday they met Kara Danvers, the photographer of the band, a very nice and sweet girl, Barry did not take long to get along with her; the session was a success, they got good photos to start the promotion of the single and for the presentation of new members.  
  
On Tuesday they met briefly with John, Carly and Clark Kent, who was in charge of the publicity of The vigilantes, explained to them that the single would be released the following Thursday in Youtube and in some radio stations but the announcement of the album and the dates for the tour would be announced weeks later. The publicity plan also included promoting the recent photo shoot so that the public would meet the new members of the band and once the album was released the interviews would begin.

* * *

> _Thursday_  
  
_ The vigilantes fans blog post: _  
  
_ News! New album? _  
  
_ After a complete silence after the end of the tour and the press conference where the departure of Black Canary and White Canary was announced, this morning was released on Youtube a new song by The vigilantes, called: Don't go too far. Until now the band has not said anything about it but you can not rule out that it is a new album. _  
  
_ If you haven't heard it yet we leave you the league: http://Youtube/e.TVdGTF _  
  
_ A few hours ago some pictures were also released where we see the band presenting their new lineup, Arsenal on guitar and Red Sparrow as the new vocalist. _  
  
_ Related entries: _  
  
_ Discussion forum: Don't go too far _  
  
_ New photo session (complete) _  
  
_Song lyrics (updated)_

* * *

Friday night Iris was at home, pretty upset about having to stay instead of going out with Eddie, but her thesis advisor had been pressuring her to present a new advance and unless she worked all weekend she wasn't going to make it, she went into her room to start but realized her laptop wasn't there, Wally had probably borrowed it again while they were repairing his, went out and headed for her brother's open door.  
  
-Wally Are you using my computer? - asked from the doorway  
  
-No, not anymore, you can take it with you- he replied without looking up from the sheet full of calculations he was solving.  
  
Iris took her computer and went out, went back to her room and closed the door so she could concentrate, sat at her desk, turned on the computer and opened the document named “thesis final version 1”, looked at the blank page and minimized the window, there was no way she was going to be able to wake up without music, she connected her headphones and opened YouTube, her screen was full of suggestions of punk bands and other genres that her brother liked, that was the bad thing about lending her computer to Wally. She sighed and typed Cristina Aguilera in the search section, clicked Lady Marmalade, instead of seeing the Moulin Rouge stage on her screen a black background with a green arrow appeared.

-Great, an ad - tried to omit it but was one of those who did not remove until after 30 seconds, the song began, was somewhat quiet, only a piano melody, a guitar joined the music when the screen indicated you can omit the announcement in 3 seconds, was about to click Omit now when a voice joined: _Don't move too fast, don't go too far_-It can not be... - she had heard that voice many, many times as if to be confused, she moved her hands away from the computer and kept listening until the song reached the chorus: _Keep me by your side, don't go too far_\- Oh my God it's Barry!  
  
He kept listening to the song until it was over, listened to Lady Marmalade's first notes and couldn't care less, wrote Don't go too far in the search bar and listened to it again, minimized the YouTube window, opened one in her search engine and typed The vigilantes, her thesis could wait.

* * *

On Saturday morning John visited the guys, they were having breakfast in the dining room when he arrived so they invited him to sit with them.  
  
-What brings you here so early, Dig? It's not that we're not happy to see you or anything but it was surprising- said Felicity.  
  
-I came to give you the good news, Don't go too far takes 20,000 reproductions in less than 48 hours.- The silence was broken with exclamations of surprise and joy- Congratulations, you worked for it, Carly also sends your congratulations and wants you to remember that there are still some songs missing for the album and wants you to record a few more of those that are already ready before going to the festival.  
  
-Don't worry Dig, we're working on new songs- replied Tommy.  
  
-Yes, I have some ideas I could use- Barry continued.  
  
-We'll be ready Dig- said Oliver as he looked at Barry for a second before looking at John.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fans are very hard on Barry, he gets help from those who least expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I hope there are not many mistakes, if there are any I apologize now.  
Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear

Everyone continued chatting animatedly while having breakfast, when Felicity reviewed the video of Don't go too far on her phone, it already had 2000 more reproductions.  
  
-If we go on like this, I don't doubt we'll reach 100,000 in a week- said Felicity excited.  
  
-Maybe we should do more advertising work, buy space on some websites- said John.  
  
-In fact I have a suggestion that would be cheaper- said Barry.  
  
-What is it, Barry?

-I noticed that the band has no interaction with the fans, there is only the Youtube channel and the Facebook account where they never upload content, we should have an account on Twitter, many people use it, I also think it would be convenient if the music of the band was on a platform like Spotify, we should also publish constantly on Facebook, even from there you can do the promotion of Don't go too far, it's cheaper than buying space, so we would be more in touch with fans, we could know what they think and what they want as well as what they like and what they don't like.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment.  
  
-I think it's a good idea- said John- We'd have to clear the details with Carly and Clark, but it's a good idea, well thought out Barry.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
Sitting in the background, Oliver smiled for a moment when he thought no one saw him.

They spent the rest of Saturday busy, some writing and others trying to write.  
  
When they least noticed it was Sunday afternoon, everyone was still excited about the success Don't go too far was having, but still they weren't distracted from the main mission: to write the last songs for the album, everyone was working on something, hoping it would be just as good.  
  
Thea had decided to take a break, her creativity was off, she sat down in front of the computer and after putting Lady Gaga on YouTube she started reviewing the fan blogs, it was a habit she had, she felt that she could listen to the audience just as they did with the band. She logged on to one of the blogs with the most followers, The Vigilantes Fans, and opened the most recent post:

> _Discussion forum Don't go too far_  
  
_ After listening to the new song by The vigilantes, we want to know what you think. _  
  
_ Anonymous: It's clear that the band is finished without Black Canary, that guy has no talent. _  
  
_ CanarySpeed: It's perfect as always, I love them <3 _  
  
_ DarkArrow: It's different of the songs they did on the last album but that doesn't mean it's bad, the new vocalist is good, wait until you hear more. _  
  
_ CanaryQueen: No, no, no! Just no! How dare you think that a man can take the place of a Black Canary? No matter how good he is, it will never be the same. _  
  
_ Killgore: Without Black Canary there is no The vigilantes, end _  
  
_ Anonymous: I like it! It's interesting the way the band is taking, good work of Red Sparrow and Arsenal _  
  
_ Deathstorm: The change of vocalist obviously affected them, that song seems to have been taken from a pop album, we deserve something with more quality. _  
  
_ OverDark: Good sound, the lyrics are a little cheesy for their style but it's always necessary a change, let's see where this takes them. _  
  
_ Canarrow: Black Canary was the soul of the band, without her voice they are no longer the same _  
  
_ KillerArcher: They are lost with the choice of vocalist, that voice sounds too pop, is ruining the band _  
  
_ Read more _

There were many more comments, Thea read a few more when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
-Hey, is this Lady Gaga? -I swear I heard Poker Face earlier.  
  
-Hey Barry- answered Thea turning to see him- yes, it was  
  
-I thought that was forbidden here- he said amusingly.  
  
-I may be the guitarist of a band, but I still like a good song by Lady Gaga, Katy Perry or Adele.  
  
-How is it that...  
  
-My case was the typical "my brother listens to his noisy music too loud" something stuck to me, well, maybe much more than something but I never forget my roots, there are still fragments of my I of 15 years who wanted to be the next Avril Lavigne.  
  
-Be sure to tell her it wasn't exactly like that but you've already done it- said Barry smiling. -What were you reading? If you can tell, of course  
  
-These are only fan blogs, I like to read them sometimes, to find out what they think  
  
-Blogs? Are they still used? I think I should take a look at it- he said, looking at the computer screen over Thea's shoulder.  
  
-I don't think that's a good idea... -she said moving a little in front of the screen to cover it.  
  
-But you're right, we have to know what the fans want and what better than to know directly from them.  
  
-It's true, but you shouldn't see them.  
  
-Is something wrong? -Why don't you want me to see?  
  
-It's just that, fans can be very cruel at times and...  
  
-I know cruel people, don't worry, just let me see  
  
-All right, I warned you.  
  
Barry stayed behind Thea and started reading, a few minutes later he spoke again.  
  
-I'm going back to my room to write, I'll see you.

Barry had been locked in his room for hours, he hadn't even gone out to eat with the others.  
  
-Do you think it's okay? - asked Roy  
  
-I hope so, he got this way after reading the comments on the blogs- replied Thea  
  
-Why don't we all go out together? Maybe that'll cheer him up a little bit- suggested Tommy.  
  
Everyone agreed, Felicity offered to go look for him, after knocking on his door Barry took a few minutes to open, just enough to see his friend.  
  
-Hi- said Felicity smiling softly- Tommy suggested we all go out together to celebrate the success of Don't go too far Do you want to come?  
  
-Honestly, he didn't respond without his usual joy- I'm working on a new song.  
  
-It will be something small, I promise- Tommy assured him from his place behind Felicity, Barry opened the door further to meet everyone else.  
  
-Really, I don't feel like going out tonight.  
  
-We can stay and do something here- suggested Thea.  
  
-No, you go, there is no problem with staying alone here  
  
-Are you sure?- asked Felicity-I can stay with you.  
  
-I'm fine, I promise- he said with a slight smile- toast in my place.  
  
-All right, see you, Barry- said Thea.  
  
-Call if you need anything- said Roy.

Felicity and Tommy looked at Barry one more time as he waved them goodbye from the door.

* * *

>   
After everyone left he went back to his room and continued reading the comments on the blogs, about three out of five were to say something negative about him, some more rude than others, to say the least; it would be a lie to say that he had not cared, it hurt him to think that maybe they were right and that was not his place, adding that to the pressure of having to write a new song, resulted in something that he called "composer's block", and the skipping of food was beginning to affect him. He put his phone aside for a second and lay on his bed, closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had spent an hour, the screen of his phone was lit with a notification, more comments on one of the blogs, decided not to read them, but there was one that caught his attention.  
  
_Anonymous: I think the song is very good. And for everyone who criticizes Red Sparrow: Do you think if he didn't have talent, he'd be singing with a band like this? Standing in front of a crowd and singing is something not everyone does, the day you have the courage to do that instead of hiding behind your computer to insult then you have the right to judge. _  
  
_ Iris West._

  
  
Barry read the comment several times to be sure he had seen well, then smiled fondly, somehow Iris had found out everything and was now defending him. He would call her to thank her, but first he had to eat and then write a song.

* * *

It was after midnight when Oliver decided to leave his room, he had been gone all day and when he returned he realized that everyone had left, then he received a message from Thea advising where they were. He thought everyone had left until a few hours before he heard the door to the room in front of him, it was Barry. He hadn't heard him come back and decided to see if he was okay, he walked down the aisle and could only hear the sound of television.  
  
-Barry?  
  
There was no answer, he went directly to the kitchen, apparently it was the boy's favorite place, it wasn't there but at least it had been, that or a tornado swept through the kitchen, a lot of ingredients were lying on the stove and around. Oliver thought it was a good idea to clean everything up, as Barry had apparently brought his mess into the living room, so he decided to start there.  
  
Barry was asleep in one of the armchairs, face down and drooling lightly, a pile of paper balls were around him while on the coffee table was a notebook, a pen and an empty plate. Oliver began to lift the paper balls off the floor, unwrapped some of them and read them, they were songs, took the one closest to Barry and as he read it he realized that he could improve it, sat down next to Barry and began to write.

  
When Barry woke up he realized almost immediately that there was someone sitting at one end of the couch and that someone was staring at him, it was Oliver.  
  
-And now what happens to you? You look like a kicked puppy- said Oliver as he watched Barry closely, he didn't seem to radiate joy and optimism as usual.  
  
-Did you interrupt your valuable hours of sleep to come and tell me that?  
  
-Barry, I mean it. What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
-You were right. Happy? Now hundreds of fanatics support you  
  
-What are you talking about?  
  
-The fans are... giving his constructive criticisms - he said the last words in quotation marks - about me in their blogs, they think I shouldn't be here  
  
-And that's it? That's how they finished you? Are you going to sit here regretting instead of doing something?  
  
-What should I do? Answer them one by one?  
  
-What you have to do is listen to me, your first mistake is to take them too seriously and the second is that you forgot the most important rule of this business: everyone will never like you, for every person who is your fan two will hate you and you have to live with that, I know what you're used to being loved by everyone but that's the way things are.  
  
-Why are you telling me all this? I thought you didn't want me... here- he quickly added the last word.  
  
-No, not at first, but then you showed me that I was wrong about you, do the same with them.  
  
-I'm not in a position to show them anything, I can't even finish a song  
  
-You mean this one? - he said, showing him a page with one of his lyrics, it was already complete, Oliver let Barry read it, the boy's smile got bigger with each line  
  
-You finished it  
  
-I thought it was good, you only needed one hand  
  
-Thank you, I want to show this to others.  
  
And then without Oliver expecting it or realizing what was going to happen, Barry hugged him, Oliver didn't like hugs but he was going to let it go this time.  
  
-See you tomorrow  
  
Barry went to his room smiling.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a very important concert at the door while Oliver has a night plan for the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.

The next morning everyone was together for breakfast, Tommy had apparently kept his promise of a quiet meeting as everyone looked sober and free of hangovers. When they finished Barry asked them to meet in the living room, they were glad to see that he was the same as always, once they were all seated he gave them the lyrics of a song and its chords, everything was written by hand.  
  
-A new song?- asked Thea- Why don't we wait until the rehearsal hall to hear it? All the instruments are there  
  
-Believe me, you have to listen to it right now, I think with this- he picked up his own copy of the song- and if you listen to me sing it you're going to get an idea of what it's like.  
  
-All right, show us then, I'm glad to see you're so excited- answered Felicity.  
  
Barry began to sing, as the song progressed everyone looked with varying degrees of surprise, Oliver hid his smile pretending to read on, the song continued with smiles and gestures of approval from everyone, when it ended everyone had expressions of surprise and emotion at the same time.  
  
-Who are you and what did you do to Barry?- asked Felicity- That was, wow, like listening to you but not being you, I don't have words.  
  
-It's different, Don't go too far's evil twin or something- said Roy.  
  
-Barry, I have to say I would never have expected a song like this from you, it's totally different from what we've done- replied Thea.  
  
-Good way to channel your anger, you make your position very clear, I like it. How did it occur to you?- said Tommy curious.  
  
-Well, actually I…

The doorbell rang

  
-Who will it be?- said Thea, her answer was a general shrug -I'm going to open- she looked at everyone reluctantly as no one set out to do so.  
  
As soon as he opened the door everyone suddenly forgot what they were doing and they were frozen, with an expression of those that causes you to see your producer at your door at 11 a.m.  
  
-Carly, what a surprise, come in- said Thea.  
  
-Hi Thea, guys - everyone greeted me with their hands - John told me that they might need some help with preparing for the festival - Have you got your setlist ready? - after the exchange of glances, Carly assumed that not- in that case I'm going to need all the music you have: demos, covers, songs that have been recorded but haven't come out, everything.  
  
-I think I have some songs on my computer, I'm going to look for them- answered Felicity.  
  
-I think I still have some of the demos we sold at our first presentations- said Tommy.  
  
All dispersed for material except Roy and Barry, who looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
-Don't get disappointed, next time you're going to be able to collaborate- said Carly looking at them kindly- By the way Barry, great idea of promotion on social networks, according to Clark's reports has been working.  
  
-Thank you- said Barry smiling.  
  
-With the exception of the campaign, you have full control over what is published.  
  
-We'll use them well, don't worry  
  
After a few minutes they all came back with CDs and USB that they gave to Carly.  
  
-I'm going to take this and I'm going to put the setlist together, as soon as I have it we're going to start rehearsing, I also need you to be prepared at all times, you know how the festivals are.  
  
As soon as Thea closed the door everyone went back to the living room and sat in the armchairs.  
  
-The setlist for our first festival Can you believe it? - said Tommy  
  
-It seems like it was yesterday when we showed up at that bar and they almost got me out because I was a minor- commented Thea amused.  
  
-Do you remember when Oliver ran out of stage and ended up falling conveniently on some very pretty girls?- Oliver looked at the blonde in annoyance-what?  
  
Oliver did not respond and instead looked at Roy and Barry who had been silent since the exchange of anecdotes began.  
  
-They were good times," said Oliver- it was a big part of our current experience as a band, I think the new ones need it.  
  
-Oliver what... - said Thea confused  
  
-Our new members deserve a proper initiation, a presentation as we had it, if they can play in a bar the festival is going to be a child's play  
  
-That voice pleases me- replied Tommy- But how do you plan to get a place in such a short time?  
  
-I think I have the solution to that- said Barry- I just need to make a call.

* * *

> _Publication on the official Facebook wall of The Vigilantes. 4 pm_  
  
_ (Video of one of the first presentations) _  
  
_ How to forget our beginnings, just us, you and some bar in the city. Tonight we want to remember the old days, we will be playing in a place south of the city, see you at 9 pm. _  
  
_ (Part of a photo of the façade of a bar in the first comment)_

* * *

  
5 pm  
  
-Lyla please- begged Thea.  
  
-I told you no, even if I wanted to, I can't lend you a record company van if it's not an official event.  
  
-Then lend us yours- Tommy replied as if it were the most obvious.  
  
Lyla sighed  
  
-You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?- she took the keys out of her purse and gave them to Tommy- take them, if they catch you I don't know anything and please let anyone but Felicity drive.  
  
-Last time it was just a scratch! 

* * *

>   
  
_Publication on the official Facebook wall of The Vigilantes. 6 pm _  
  
_ What would you like to hear tonight? _  
  
_ (Part 2 of the photo of the façade of the bar)_

* * *

  
  
7 pm  
  
Cisco went to check the costumes on Carly's order, he had to make sure they were perfect before the festival, he opened the closet where they were kept but almost fainted when he noticed it.  
  
-Holy Dath Vader! They are not here! 

* * *

>   
  
_Publication on the official Facebook wall of The Vigilantes 8 pm _  
  
_ It's almost time. We're waiting for you! _  
  
_(Part 3 of the photo of the façade of the bar)_

* * *

It had been very easy to convince Amunnet to let the band play in the bar, especially for the part where they were super famous and they weren't going to charge her for it. They arrived at 8 o'clock to settle down, the place was going to be closed until the presentation began but anyway they entered from the back.  
  
Oliver and Tommy were in charge of connecting the amplifiers and everything that had to do with audio, they didn't need an expert since they did everything when they played in bars. It was almost 9 o'clock, everyone met before starting to decide what they were going to play, once agreed Oliver addressed them before leaving.  
  
-How do you feel?  
  
-It's strange to go back to a bar, but it feels like home- replied Thea.  
  
-How about you guys? - He spoke to Roy and Barry- it's going to be your first public presentation.  
  
-A little nervous, but I'll be fine- said Roy looking at Thea.  
  
-I'm also nervous, but I feel better because I know everyone's going to be there with me.  
  
-Then what are you waiting for? Let's give those people the best show of their lives- said Tommy before putting on the mask. 

* * *

>   
  
_Publication on the official Facebook wall of The vigilantes. 9 pm _  
  
_ We're starting! _  
  
_ (Part 4 of bar façade photo, full photo) _  
  
_ 9:05 pm _  
  
_Start live broadcast_

* * *

The place was going to burst, it wasn't very big but it was still at its maximum capacity. The presentation began with one of the songs from the first album, at first the audience seemed turned off, only a few sang or moved with the music, at the end of that first song, Oliver spoke to the audience.  
  
-It's been a while since we've performed like this, we've missed having you so close, there were some screams- we're here tonight to introduce you to the new family members: Arsenal and Red Sparrow, I ask you to give them a round of applause, the obedient audience applauded and shouted- now a song I know you know, so sing with us, this is Shot through the heart.  
  
A lot of screams were heard and Tommy started counting on the drums, when Barry started singing the audience sang with him, he felt more confident and began to move around the stage, the song ended and the audience applauded with excitement.  
  
The songs passed and the audience sang, applauded and shouted; during the musical pauses in which Barry took advantage to drink water he could see Caitlin with her boyfriend Ronnie and Iris in the crowd accompanied by Eddie and Wally, probably they were not going to notice but he smiled at them.  
  
Barry handled the presentation quite well, his nerves disappeared after the first song but returned in a different way at the time of doing the cover of Alice Cooper's Poison, in which he had to sing and be very close to Oliver.  
  
They had to leave quickly because the reporters had begun to arrive, when they took everything to Lyla's van they sat down and Oliver started to leave.  
  
-We did it!- exclaimed Tommy from the copilot's seat- That's how you do a damn concert!  
  
-Yes, we did it, congratulations to all, especially to Roy and Barry, you did it well- Oliver smiled a little, for the first time in a long time he had felt like when he started the band, just playing for love of art.  
  
Barry smiled back, he was still feeling the adrenaline of being on stage or maybe they were just butterflies. 


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival is approaching, the band spends time between rehearsals and an airplane

They woke up with the sound of a message, the same text had been sent to everyone.  
  
_ "Rehearsal room in 2 hours." _   
  
They rushed to get ready and some like Barry still made time for breakfast, when they were ready they got into Lyla's van. They were quiet on the way, Oliver and Tommy talking in front and the others playing some of those word games.   
  
When they arrived they lowered the instruments and returned them to the rehearsal room, then they went to Lyla's office to give her back her keys and assure her that her van was safe and sound in the parking lot, when they got back to the rehearsal room they met Cisco.   
  
-You guys! You scared the hell out of me! Do you know what it felt like to see the empty closet?   
  
-They're very sorry, Cisco- said John slightly amused- I'm sure the suits are fine.   
  
-They better be- replied Cisco, staring at them.   
  
-Leave the suits with Cisco and come here- said Carly- I need you to see the setlist.

All of them handed over their respective suits to Cisco and walked through the room towards Carly. They had rearranged the room so that it would now be a faithful representation of the stage where they would perform at the festival on the weekend.  
  
-These are the songs-- said their producer, handing out a paper to each of them- after hearing what you had and your presentation yesterday this is the best option. As you can see, the room is now a simulation of what you are going to see over the weekend, some of you have already performed on big stages but not of this magnitude, in the case of Roy and Barry yesterday was their first experience with the audience, you perform well on a small stage but we need you to practice here- the alluded ones nodded in response- Let's try to make the whole setlist run as if you were already there, go to your places   
  
Tommy and Felicity stayed in the background, Thea and Roy were on the right side of the stage, Oliver on the left and Barry in the middle, they started playing and at the beginning Barry felt a little lost, the guitarists seemed too busy interacting with each other and he just dedicated himself to singing moving around a little bit, then came a solo from Thea, who took advantage to drink a little of his water bottle, while doing so he could feel a look over him, it was Oliver, he wouldn't know how to explain it but his expression said something like "relax".   
  
They continued with the setlist and Barry was taking it better, he moved a little more around the stage, he smiled and inexplicably Oliver had ended up next to him, sharing looks and smiles when they had to sing some chorus together.   
  
Three hours later Carly and John finished the rehearsal, congratulated everyone for their effort and assured them that they were ready, it was only a matter of fine-tuning details, they were recommended to rest and let them go.

* * *

They woke up early on Friday, their flight was leaving in the morning, they would travel alone while John was going out a couple of hours later with the roadies, they had found that traveling separately helped to maintain anonymity. They were scattered in the waiting room about to document, Barry was drinking coffee when Tommy arrived and sat next to him.  
  
-Are you ready now? Let me tell you that few can boast that their first presentation is going to be on such a big stage.   
  
-I'm still a little nervous about that, but I think it'll work out.   
  
-I'm sure it will be like that- he stopped for a moment as if he were thinking- I'm sorry to change the subject like that but can I ask you something?   
  
-Sure. What do you need?   
  
-Let's say I owe a favor to Thea and it's necessary to change seats, don't worry, it's all right, I just need you to change my place and that's it.   
  
-I don't see any problem but...   
  
-Thank you Barry, I knew I could count on you- interrupted Tommy as he changed his ticket to Barry.   
  
In the distance Felicity beckoned them to go document   
  
-Tommy, who did you change seats with?   
  
-I don't really remember anymore, I made a lot of changes, all I know is that you're on the side of the window, I'm sure you're going to enjoy the view- He walked away before Barry said anything.

* * *

They boarded separately, for some reason Dig had put them in different rows and away from each other, Barry went to his seat, he had already seen Thea and Roy sitting together a few rows ahead, he didn't see Tommy, Oliver or Felicity and the time to board was running out. He stirred uncomfortably in his seat once more and looked out the closed window, turned around when he saw the silhouette of someone in the seat next to his own.  
  
-Oh my God! You're here! I thought I was going to be alone- said Barry worried while Oliver saw him confused.   
  
-Are you okay? You look anxious   
  
-Yes, I'm fine, it must be the coffee I drank earlier.   
  
At that time instructions were being given for before takeoff, Barry moved back into the seat.   
  
-Is this the first time you've traveled by plane?- said Oliver understanding Barry's strange attitude.

  
-What makes you think that?   
  
-That you answered my question with another question and that you seem to want to leave your nails in the armrest.   
  
Well, he'd caught him. Barry had never been on an airplane before, the few vacations he had had were road trips and camping, the idea of an airplane made him quite nervous.   
  
-Yes, it's true, I've never traveled by plane.   
  
-Just listen to the instructions and you'll be fine- Barry nodded nervously in response.   
  
At that moment they were indicating that they had to fasten their seat belts,   
Barry was too busy remembering how to breathe to do anything.   
  
-What are you doing?- he asked nervously when he felt Oliver's hands above his hip.   
  
-Safety belt- he simply replied.   
  
When they announced they were about to take off, Barry turned pale and clung tighter to the armrest until his knuckles turned white.

  
-Barry, breathe- said Oliver softly, for some reason his voice managed to calm him down a bit, he turned to see him, blue and green met, they froze for a few seconds until Oliver spoke again- look at me, we're fine, absolutely nothing's going to happen.   
  
A slight jolt indicated that the plane was starting to climb up, Barry became nervous again.   
  
-Calm down- Oliver took his hand. This won't last long. You'll get used to it in a few minutes.   
  
Barry only nodded, between the nerves of being thousands of meters high and the sensations caused by Oliver touching him could not find words. Said and done, after a few minutes that seemed eternal the discomfort disappeared and Barry felt calmer, relaxed his posture he stopped squeezing Oliver's hand, he hadn't even noticed that he was doing it.   
  
-If you're better now- he let him go slowly   
  
-Oh yes, of course, thank you, I...   
  
-Don't say anything else, now if you'll excuse me- opened a book and began to read   
  
Barry sighed and leaned against the window, must have been more tired than he thought because he immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep. Twenty minutes later Oliver closed his book and smiled when he saw Barry breathing softly, asleep with his head leaning against the window, he looked quite uncomfortable, he looked to the sides to corroborate that no one in the band for some reason was there, no one, he moved Barry slowly so that he was leaning on the seat, destiny seemed to have other plans because at that moment the plane shook slightly and instead of ending up lying on the seat, Barry ended up with his head leaning on Oliver's shoulder, who only sighed lightly and stayed still to then return to his book and from time to time steal a look from the boy asleep on his shoulder. 


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival finally arrives, The Vigilantes plays in front of a large audience while there are pleasant moments and encounters that may not be so pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.
> 
> In this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you  
Thanks for reading :)

They arrived in California at noon. They stayed in a hotel as planned. On Saturday morning they went to the place where the festival would be held to make a sound check like the rest of the bands. The sound tests were done from the last to the first, they played at 4:45, so their turn was in between.  
  
They had arrived early and were in one of the dressing rooms; they still did not have one assigned for the event. They put on their costumes and went out when they were told they were next; they went out one after the other. Oliver went to the end of the line. When everyone began to settle in, a voice from the headphones in the cubicle asked them to start tuning.  
  
Barry completely ignored the order and began to admire the large space occupied by the field where the festival was to take place. There were a few flagpoles from countries like England, Argentina, Mexico, and of course, the United States. The gentle breeze helped to wave them, while the orange of the sunset began to paint the lawn and walls of the cabins.

Oliver looked at him from the back. When Barry turned to wait for his signal, he couldn't help but notice that the boy was truly nervous, left his bass and ran to the dressing rooms.  
  
\- Oliver! - they all shouted in unison.  
  
Soon Oliver returned with something red in his hands, approached Barry and asked him to turn around.  
  
\- If you ever forget this again, I swear I will kill you. - He began to put the mask on his face. He couldn't help running his fingers over Barry's soft cheeks, as soft as silk. He gave him a mischievous smile followed by a wink. Before Barry could thank him, the blond returned to his position.  
  
The guitars began to sound and rehearsals began, and that's how the time flew to an end. Felicity couldn't help but notice the smiles that Oliver dedicated to Barry every time he reached the highest notes. He even approached him a couple of times, a gesture that, although it didn't mean much, said everything, since Oliver didn't usually abandon his point on stage. Everything was fine, too good. They rehearsed the whole list, except for one song; they thought it would be better to rehearse it in secret, to avoid some scolding.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, everyone went to their beds, for it had been a rather exhausting day, except Felicity and Barry, who had stayed at the bar to celebrate that Barry had survived his first plane ride; the others would have attended had it not been for a simple reason: Both wanted the time of privacy they hadn't had in a couple of days.  
  
\- Well, how do you feel? - she asked, followed by a sip from her glass.  
  
\- I think well, I'm excited... - Barry couldn't stop smiling. - Do you think we see someone famous in the dressing rooms?  
  
Felicity started laughing.

\- Of course, handsome, although you're also famous, get used to it. - She made a mysterious gesture to make him laugh. - I just hope Oliver doesn't kill us for breaking the rules... - she said quietly.  
  
\- Why? - he asked as soon as he sipped his drink.  
  
\- We don't usually sing something new without John or Carly's prior approval.  
  
Barry looked at her silently, smiled and remembered who the savior of that piece was. - Well, cheers, to the new stage of The Vigilantes.  
  
\- Cheers. - She said cheerfully. - For the new stage of The Vigilantes.  
  
They both drank their last sip of alcohol, and returned to their rooms.

* * *

_Note about the festival on the blog The vigilantes fans: _

  
_ Today is finally the most awaited event by thousands of people. This festival brings together people from all over the world for something in common; to vibrate with music. But what makes this date special, is the debut of The Vigilantes in an event of this magnitude. The success "Don't Go Too Far" has brought to the band is undeniable. Loved by many and hated by others, but inevitably one of the best ballads of 2017. _  
  
_What can we expect from this band? Will they return to their old ways? Will they become what Evanescence accomplished with years of career? Or will they bring something new to our ears? We just have to wait and see what happens in the next few hours. _

* * *

The screams of the people were the only sound that could be distinguished in several meters around the field. The boys had arrived at the compound, and were led to what would be their dressing room.  
  
\- I'm afraid the space is small, so one of you will have to share with another of the bands. - said one of the guys in charge of the staff.  
  
\- I'll do it - said Roy when he saw that nobody was willing. Everyone thanked him silently and with gestures.  
  
\- All right, this way please. - The guy in the black t-shirt took it with him, as he said a few things on the radio hanging from his shoulder.  
  
The dressing room where Roy was taken was still empty, so he took the opportunity to take a couple of pictures, and change as quickly as possible to avoid any setbacks. Meanwhile, the others were in their dressing room, sharing some of the notes they had managed to improve so that Barry could give them that nostalgic touch.  
  
\- And if we avoid these spaces, we'll be able to get the time we need for what we've practiced... Are you with me? - Oliver said. Everyone was surprised to see the blonde's new attitude... When would he risk something like this? Barry just smiled. As soon as everyone stopped looking at him, Oliver winked at him again.  
  
\- The Vigilantes, it's time. - Someone said behind the door. Everyone was nervous. They stood in a circle and prepared to leave, dedicating words of encouragement from Barry and Roy, who arrived a couple of minutes before his call.  
  
They walked to the stage as in rehearsal, but this time, Oliver checked that everyone was wearing their full suits.  
  
Upon arriving on stage, Felicity and Tommy greeted the audience with screams that caught the eye of the audience. As soon as the screams intensified, the guitars began to sound. They opened with their hit "Shot Through The Heart".

> _" I was alone, overthinking my loneliness _  
  
_ You came after my happiness and _  
_  
Focused on my mind..."_

Barry couldn't hide the emotion from the lyrics. With each verse, his skin stood up a little. People couldn't help but follow him through every part of the song.  
  
_ "My soul wasn't mine" _ \- The guitars began to sound, while the drums and bass were uniting in that dark environment.

>   
  
_"It was all for you _  
  
_ My spirit was fighting for taking it back _  
  
_ But she doesn't know _  
  
_ You gave me a shot through the heart..." _

  
  
The presentation progressed, the audience knew each and every one of the songs they were presenting. There were no pauses, it was a show where the guys delivered the whole thing, until it was time to perform "Don't Go Too Far", the song that caused more intrigue.

Oliver took the microphone for the first time.

  
\- Thank you for joining us this afternoon. I just want to say, that you have made this dream possible, and that, without Red Sparrow none of this would be possible... - Everyone applauded a little, and a few just looked closely. - And Arsenal, our new guitarist. - The people flattered them, but Oliver spoke again. - We're about to leave, but, not without showing them a couple more things.  
  
The drums began to give the notes that a piano should start, followed by the sound of the guitars. Quickly, people knew what it was about.  
  
_ "My eyes are staring at you" _ \- A slight whisper changed the whole panorama of the song. It was no longer that pop ballad everyone was talking about; it was a new anthem for the Metal generation, the origin of The Vigilantes.

>   
  
_ "Your gaze amazes me _  
  
_ Everytime I look at you" _

  
  
Yes, an improved version of the song caused more than one to applaud and praise the new talent added. Barry had to avoid any sign of emotion, because he didn't want to ruin the surprise they had prepared.

>   
  
_ "Don't go too far _  
  
_ Angel, don't you cry _  
  
_ Don't move too fast _  
  
_ Demon, kiss me at last..." _

  
  
Before the sound of the guitars faded, the new song began. A guitar with more aggressive notes began to roar, while the drums claimed what was rightfully theirs. Oliver ran to where Barry was and the show began.

>   
  
_ "Maybe you're afraid _  
  
_ Not of the dark _  
  
_ Of the light instead _  
  
_ You're like me _  
  
_ But I'm not like you _  
  
_ Sweet glorius _  
  
_ You're just curious" _

  
  
The public began to freak out, as there was a notoriously acclaimed change. It was a song with all the flavor of Death Metal; something new for The Vigilantes.

>   
  
_ "I'm a different sound _  
  
_ Just the devil can make _  
  
_ You should pray _  
  
_ I'm the next Joan Hegg." _

  
  
And then, what no one would ever imagine happened... Oliver joined Barry in the chorus, exposing his talent with the gutturals.

>   
  
_ "They call me a murderer _  
  
_ They don't know me that well _  
  
_ Kids and mothers _  
  
_ Keep out of my way _  
  
_ I brought home my monsters _  
  
_Including my ex..." _

  
  
The exchange of glances became inevitable, until, the song came to an end.  
  
The audience dismissed the band with applause, shouting and euphoria. The boys left the stage and headed to their dressing room. Oliver waited for Barry and hugged him to leave the stage together. He let it go when he felt it was too much, and he couldn't help but remember when Laurel was coming to do something similar. When he returned from astral travel, he noticed a man standing in front of him.  
  
\- Leonard.  
  
-Hello Oliver... What a good show. - answered Leonard Snart, leader of The Rogues, one of the bands participating in the festival. - Hey kid... - He turned and yelled at Barry.  
  
Oliver felt something burning inside him.  
  
\- Do you want to play with a real band?  
  
\- Don't you dare- Oliver said with a tense jaw, in a tone that only Leonard could hear.  
  
\- Just look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more chapter in compensation for disappearing last week :)


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Leonard Snart and they spend time together, maybe someone doesn't like the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.
> 
> This time will be mentioned the lyrics of a song that does not belong to me, it is Undisclosed desires by Muse, I have no rights or anything on it
> 
> Enjoy the reading :)

Barry froze for a few seconds. What was going on?  
  
-Who, me?- he asked, feeling silly a moment after doing so.  
  
-Yes, you. I think you can do better than sing with the cheap copy of Robin Hood and his merry men.  
  
Oliver grunted trying to calm down so as not to kill Snart, while Barry approached them.  
  
-I don't know if...  
  
-It's just a song, plus that audience loves you  
  
-He said no, Snart- Oliver ran an arm over Barry's shoulders to get him away from there but he stopped.  
  
-Wait, it's just a song, I don't think there's a problem- he said looking at Oliver, who couldn't resist those eyes and ended up giving in.  
  
-Okay-he sighed defeated- just don't take off your mask for any reason.  
  
-Of course, don't worry Ollie- replied Barry smiling as Oliver tried in vain to ignore the warm feeling in his chest as he listened to Barry using the nickname intended only to be said by a few.

In the distance they heard a voice  
  
-Are you coming? - asked Tommy  
  
-We met you later- replied Oliver while the rest of the band went to their dressing room.  
  
They followed Snart down the hallway, stopped in front of a door, and Roy was outside.  
  
-What are you doing here? -asked Oliver   
  
-This was the dressing room I was assigned, when I arrived it was empty but now it's closed.  
  
-Guilt of my colleagues- said Leonard- allow me a moment.  
  
As Snart opened the door and said a few things to the people inside, Roy turned to Barry and Oliver.  
  
-What about you?  
  
-Leonard invited me to sing with The Rogues- Barry replied excitedly.  
  
-Great!  
  
At that moment the leader of The Rogues was going out the door again.  
  
-Are you Arsenal, right? -Roy nodded- you can join us too.  
  
-I would be honored  
  
-I'm so sorry Oliver but Mick doesn't want to leave his place on the bass for even one song- said Leonard with false regret.  
  
-I will have to resign myself to not sharing the stage with you- replied Oliver in the same tone.  
  
-Masked in red, follow me- said Snart as Oliver and Barry looked at each other for the last time before he and Roy entered the dressing room- We're gonna have a lot of fun.  
  
The dressing room door closed and Oliver disappeared down the hall.

The presentation of The Rogues arrived, they were one of the important groups of the night; Roy and Barry wouldn't perform until the end of the setlist with a cover. Oliver hadn't even gone to change his clothes, he was wandering around the backstage area until the show started, he wanted to make sure Barry and Roy didn't reveal their identities by accident, that's all he stayed for.  
  
As the members of The Rogues made their way to the stage, Leonard approached Oliver and said:  
  
-I hope you enjoy the show.  
  
Whatever that meant, Oliver didn't like it at all. Roy and Barry walked after Snart, the first nodded as the brunette smiled at him.  
  
After playing his greatest hits, The Rogues time was almost over, after finishing "Steal your heart" the guitarists had left Roy in his place, while Leonard took the microphone to talk to the audience.  
  
-For the next song, we invite our friends from The Vigilantes, Arsenal and Red Sparrow.

The audience, which seemed to have doubled, applauded and shouted energetically, perhaps more than they had in the afternoon as the guitar took the place of the synthesizer in a well-known Muse song. Barry had just had time to learn the lyrics, Lenny would sing a duet with him, that would be easier, he took the microphone and started:

> _ I know you've suffered _   
  
_ But I don't want you to hide _   
  
_ It's cold and loveless _ _  
_  
_ I won't let you be denied_

Leonard continued with the following lines as he stared at Barry:

> _Soothing _
> 
> _ I'll make you feel pure _   
  
_ Trust me _   
  
You can be sure

They sang the chorus together:

> _ I want to reconcile the violence in your heart _   
  
_ I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask _   
  
_ I want to exorcise the demons from your past _   
  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Barry sang the next verse

> _ You trick your lovers _   
  
_ That you're wicked and divine _   
  
_ You may be a sinner _   
  
But your innocence is mine

Leonard got closer to Barry to sing the following lines, while Oliver watched from backstage:

> _ Please me _   
  
_ Show me how it's done _   
  
_ Tease me _ _  
_  
_You are the one_

Just when Oliver thought he couldn't be more upset, the chorus of the song arrived again. Barry and Snart were sharing a microphone, too close to each other.

> _ I want to reconcile the violence in your heart _ _  
_ _  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

Just in that phrase Snart gently ran his hand across Barry's face, from the edge of his mask to his cheek. The boy was shocked for a fraction of a second, almost forgetting he had to keep singing, Roy even looked surprised, they hadn't rehearsed that, the audience screamed madly, Oliver was going to rip Snart's head off, that was for sure. They went on singing

> _ I want to exorcise the demons from your past _ _  
_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Barry sang the next lines:

> _ Please me _ _  
_  
_Show me how it's done_

Oliver swore that Barry was looking at him for a moment during the last two verses_  
_

>   
_ Trust me _ _  
_  
_You are the one_

They sang the last chorus

> _ I want to reconcile the violence in your heart _   
  
_ I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask _   
  
_ I want to exorcise the demons from your past _ _  
_  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

The song ended, Leonard spoke again  
  
-You've been a great audience, a pleasure to play for you.  
  
There was shouting and applause, the band began to leave the stage, the last were Barry and Snart, who had an arm on the guy's shoulders as they left the stage.  
  
Barry was left behind a few moments to drink from his water bottle, Oliver was halfway to him but Leonard got in the way.  
  
-When that precious scarlet sparrow flies like your two canaries I'm going to make sure that he explodes all of his- he looked at Barry from top to bottom- talents.  
  
Well, that had been enough. After those words everything had been confusing, the only thing that was really certain was that Oliver had struck the first hit.

Oliver and Leonard never got along well, ever since they met at a The Rogues concert where The Vigilantes opened the show for them, they had done nothing but exchange offensive comments and hateful looks; if Barry had believed at first that Oliver hated him it was because he had never seen him around Leonard Snart. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened, they had never gone beyond verbal disputes, but it only took a few words out of place for everything to explode. 

By the time most realized what was going on, Roy was already in the middle of them trying to separate them, Barry was watching worried from a prudent distance. Finally they managed to separate them, all thanks to Roy and two guys from the staff, Leonard went to his dressing room while Barry quickly approached Oliver.

-Are you okay, Ollie? Well, I think clearly you're not, but -- he stopped to look at the blonde, he had a hit to the right eye and his lip was bleeding slightly.

  
-Don't worry Barry, I'm fine, it's just a few hits - he hated to see those pretty green eyes overshadowed by worry, his only consolation was that Snart was worse off, he had broken his nose at the very least.  
  
-John's gonna kill us- said Roy worried behind them.  
  
-You didn't have anything to do with it, if John says something I'm going to take the blame, now let's go, all I want is to get out of here  
  
-We can't- Roy replied- we still have our costumes on and we have nowhere to change - he didn't want to go back to the dressing room with The Rogues, let alone now  
  
-Tommy said he was going to leave our stuff in the dressing room we were in, we can go back there.  
  
Barry and Roy nodded, went there when halfway Roy stopped.  
  
-My clothes are still in the other dressing room, see you there  
  
Once Oliver told him which dressing room to go to, he and Barry continued walking in silence until they passed through the door, Oliver sat down and Barry looked at him worried.  
  
-What happened to you and Leonard?  
  
-Snart was being an idiot and I couldn't help myself...  
  
Barry thought for a moment  
  
-That doesn't justify you going to hit him, look how you...  
  
-Barry, I'm fine  
  
-Let me see  
  
-Okay, if you're more relaxed about it.

Barry approached Oliver, carefully removed the green mask to see the hit of his eye, it was already beginning to turn purple  
  
-That's going to need some ice- Barry muttered as he continued to examine the hit, Oliver could only stare at him, as he realized the guy looked down at the small wound on his lips- I think I need....  
  
Barry walked away from Oliver to look in the dressing room until he found a first aid kit, it wasn't a deep wound but it better be safe. He took what was necessary and returned to Oliver.  
  
-No need, it will close soon  
  
-I'd rather make sure it doesn't get infected.  
  
Barry approached Oliver, their faces were very close together, he passed a gauze with antiseptic over the wound, Oliver complained a little and Barry looked at him mockingly.  
  
-I know it hurts, but I have good news, you're going to survive!  
  
Oliver smiled  
  
-I can think of something to stop it hurting  
  
Oliver stretched out his arm and brought Barry even closer, took off his mask and looked at him trying to ask if he agreed, he stood still for a moment but then nodded slightly and approached Oliver, they could practically breathe each other's breath, only a few millimetres more, their lips barely touched when they heard someone knock on the door.  
  
-It's me.Can you let me in?  
  
-I'll open- Barry said as he clumsily walked away from Oliver and he smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the new photo of Stephen and Grant? <3


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character comes on stage as fans keep busy after the festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.

Roy walked down the corridor, after going through his things as fast as he could to avoid The Rogues, he returned to where Oliver had told him. He knocked on the door and there was no reply, maybe they didn't hear him.   
  
-It's me. Would you let me in?   
  
A few moments later Barry appeared, he had the crooked mask, as if he had put it on without seeing it, while Oliver was laughing at the image from his seat.   
  
-Get in now.   
  
-Yes, of course   
  
As soon as they closed the door, an unexpected spectator came out of hiding: a redheaded woman with a press badge and a cell phone in her hand.   
  
-There they are, The Vigilantes, I've got you- she muttered.   
  
A staff member appeared behind her   
  
-Did you lose something, miss? This is a restricted area for the press   
  
-I was waiting for someone...   
  
-You can do it in the press area, let me escort you to the exit

* * *

> _ Blog entry The vigilantes fans _ __   
__   
_ This weekend was perfect for The Vigilantes, they were one of the most acclaimed groups of the afternoon. _ __   
_   
_ __ Starting with an incredible setlist:
> 
>   1. _Shot through the heart___  
__  
_2._ _Savages___  
__  
_3.__Insonniac___  
__  
_4.__Out of control___  
__  
_5.__Horror movie___  
__  
_6.__Poison (Alice Cooper cover)___  
__  
_7.__Fight to survive___  
__  
_8.__Heartless___  
__  
_9.__One__  
__  
__10.___Don't go too far (new version)
> 
> _ The festival was the first official presentation of Arsenal and Red Sparrow, both proved to be professionals and quickly won the affection of the public. _ __   
__   
_ The interpretations of the songs from the first album were memorable, and Red Sparrow's voice really gave them a different touch. _ __   
__   
_ What took the show was the end, when we thought we had seen it all we were surprised with a new version of Don't go too far, completely different from the one that was released as a single, closer to the metal origin of The vigilantes; and not enough with it after that they released one more song, a firm statement from Red Sparrow for all those who claimed it didn't give the width for The vigilantes. The most surprising thing about "Go to hell", was not the lyrics but that in an event never seen before Green Arrow joined as a second voice, showing that he not only has talent to play the bass but to make gutturals. Will we hear more of him in the new album? _ __   
__   
_ For a more complete review we recommend you see Julian Albert's music blog..." _ __   
__   

> 
> * * *
> 
> _ "The vigilantes" entry on Julian Albert's blog. _ __   
__   
_ "I traveled from London to California in the hope that as I boarded the plane back home I would have found new music, with feeling, no more than is currently heard, and that was The Vigilantes. _ __   
__   
_ I had the opportunity to see this band a year ago, with their former vocalist Black Canary, at the time I said they were a good group but unfortunately I couldn't see beyond a bunch of bands: female vocalist, square sound, following to the letter the unwritten manual of female fronted bands, today I retract my words. _ __   
__   
_ The new vocalist was definitely the trigger for the change, although The vigilantes songs have always had a gloomy touch, Red Sparrow's voice gave them that 'something' that Black Canary didn't have, a clear example was during "Out of control" in which the vocalist performed a clean interpretation, perfectly fitting the notes made for a soprano in his baritone register, thus achieving the purpose of the song: to seduce whoever is listening to it (really, the girl next to me was shouting like crazy). _ __   
__   
_ As for Arsenal, I have nothing to say but: well done. You could feel the coordination and connection that he has with Speedy, I would even dare to say that it was much more than she had with White Canary. For Overwatch and Dark Archer I don't have notes either, from the first time I heard them play it became clear to me the love for their respective instrument and their impeccable technique. _ __   
__   
_ The new songs were the best, they felt more personal, more real, very different from what we heard on their first album, proof of this was their latest number, the new version of the single "Don't go too far" and the premiere of a new song. When Don't go too far appeared, the purist fans called it pop, but this weekend The Vigantes forced them to swallow their words with the new version, totally faithful to the original style of the band. _ __   
__   
_ "Go to hell" as the fans have called it, was simply a revelation, I take my hat off to Red Sparrow and Green Arrow, they did something I haven't seen for a while: say what they really think; the music industry these days unfortunately is governed by artists who say what people want to hear but not what they believe, few still do. Besides a totally sincere and stylish lyrics, this song let us see more of the potential of the band, took more advantage of the talent of Speedy and Dark Archer, I wish we could hear them like that more often, also allowed us to know the singer facet of Green Arrow. _ __   
__   
_ Finally and returning a little bit to the previous point, we must also highlight the wonderful duo between Red Sparrow and Green Arrow, the chemistry between them is undeniable, it is a pleasure to see them share the stage and listen to them together. _ __   
_   
_ __ Congratulations for The Vigilantes, this change was for the better, I'm anxious to hear what's coming.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _ _
> 
> _ Entry in the new blog "GreenSparrow". _ __   
__   
_ "This weekend during the presentation of The Vigilantes we noticed certain things, evidence that supports our ship: Green Arrow and Red Sparrow. _ __   
__   
_ (Video of Poison at the festival) _ __   
__   
_ You can clearly see how they look at each other as they sing the choruses. _ __   
__   
_ (Video of Go to hell) _ __   
__   
_ Singing together, Green Arrow had never sung as a second voice in a song, nor did he move from his place during the performances and those looks. _ __   
__   
_ (Photo of Green Arrow and Red Sparrow hugged) _ __   
__   
_ Is there anything to be said? _ __   
__   
_ These two make a very nice couple 💖" _ __   
__   

> 
> * * *
> 
> __   
__   
_ Entry in TheRedRogues forum _ __   
__   
_ Our Lenny has a reputation as a heartbreaker and apparently this weekend he stole one more. Red Sparrow, the new vocalist of The Vigilantes, was a special guest during the presentation of The Rogues, here's the video of his performance _ __   
__   
_ (Video Muse cover) _ __   
__   
_ That was much more than simple interpretation, it was blatant flirting. What do you say? _ __   
__   

> 
> * * *
> 
> __   
__   
_ New discussion forum: "GreenSparrow vs RedRogue". _ _   
_ _   
_ __ 1500 new comments

* * *

_ _

Thea kept reading her computer screen with an incredulous gesture.   
  
-What the hell?- she muttered- There's even fanfiction!- Luckily no one paid attention to her, as the only people around her were Oliver and Barry who were too busy looking at each other like idiots. She opened one of the many forums with the fashion theme and left a comment with her fake account.   
  
_ Mia Dearden: My vote is for GreenSparrow, it's more than obvious that they like each other. _   
  
-What are you doing Thea?- asked her brother behind her.   
  
-Nothing Ollie-said smiling innocently as she shut down her computer.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update twice a week, so expect news on Mondays and Fridays.  
P.S: If you like olivarry look at the rest of the stories in my profile :)


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry are getting along very well, Tommy is a good friend and decides to do an intervention while Thea also helps.

The days after the festival were relatively quiet, during one of them they were in the studio recording a few other songs and the rest were dedicated to continue with the writing of the album. The festival had left them many good things, among them a lot of new followers in their social networks, hundreds of reproductions in the videos of their performance in the festival, favorable reviews in music websites and some magazines.  
  
Another interesting result was the new dynamic between Oliver and Barry, although before that weekend they didn't get along as badly as at the beginning, their relationship was now a bit strange. After the almost kiss in the dressing room they hadn't mentioned the subject, but every time they were near they looked at each other or laughed at each other's jokes when everyone was together, Thea and Tommy were unable to bear that tension, it was time to intervene.

* * *

Tommy went into Oliver's room, this time the blonde didn't even bother to remind him to knock on the door.

-What are you waiting for?   
  
-Wait? What are you talking about? - asked a confused Oliver.   
  
-You know what, green eyes, brown hair...   
  
-Oh, Barry   
  
-Yes, I swear that if you don't do something I will do it myself, the tension between you can be cut with a knife.   
  
-I want to ask him out...   
  
-Don't even think about saying "but" whatever your impediment is, we're going to solve it right now.   
  
-All right, I'm inviting him today, could you just help me find out what food he likes?   
  
-Look at you, a romantic planning a dinner for his boy.   
  
Oliver rolled his eyes at the commentary   
  
-Go find out before I regret not locking the door- he said smiling as Tommy left.

* * *

Barry was in the kitchen with Thea, Felicity would have accompanied them had it not been because it was the day she made her weekly video chat with her mother. They were taking advantage that Roy would be out because Thea wanted to make him a birthday cake for the next day, she started reviewing recipes with Barry but they still couldn't decide.  
  
-How about a red velvet? - asked Barry   
  
-No, Roy prefers chocolate.   
  
-The one with three chocolates?   
  
-He doesn't like white chocolate- replied Thea, beginning to despair.   
  
-Hey, easy, Roy's gonna like whatever you do. -Thea smiled a little.

-A black forest cake?  
  
-Yes! I know how to do it, it's Ollie's favorite.   
  
-Really?- he asked with interest.   
  
-Barry, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me with the truth. Do you like my brother?   
  
His face turned red as he stammered an answer   
  
-That's a yes- replied Thea smugly- you have nothing to be ashamed of, your secret is safe with me.   
  
-Really? Is it that noticeable?   
  
-My question was just a courtesy, it's too obvious- she replied amusingly- but if you haven't noticed it yet, he likes you too.   
  
-Do you really think so? After the way things started...   
  
-I don't think so, I'm sure, I've known him all my life   
  
Tommy chose that precise moment to come in.   
  
-What are you cooking?   
  
-Nothing yet, but let's prepare a cake for Roy- answered Barry.   
  
-Is it his birthday? It's a good thing you told me, I have to get ready, drinks can't be missing, by the way, do you have a menu? What do you recommend Barry?   
  
-Well... I like Thai food but I think Roy said he likes pasta.   
  
-Well- he headed for the exit.   
  
-Now where are you going?- asked Thea confused   
  
-To see Felicity- he hurried to lie- I want to give my regards to Donna

* * *

Back in Oliver's room, Tommy came to give him the news.  
  
-Thai, I'm surprised he has the same tastes as you.   
  
-Thank you, Tommy.   
  
-Don't thank me, now go and take him to dinner, then make him scream until he can't sing a note.   
  
Probably the pillow would have hit him if he hadn't closed the door in time.

* * *

Barry and Thea were preparing the ingredients for the cake when Oliver came in.  
  
-Do you mind if I steal Barry from you for a moment?   
  
-No, of course not, Ollie.   
  
Barry left the kitchen with Oliver, walked into the living room.   
  
-Do you have anything to do tonight?   
  
-Honestly, no, I was just planning to help Thea with the cake and...   
  
-Would you like to have dinner with me?   
  
-You and me?   
  
-Just us   
  
-I would love to- he replied trying not to sound as excited as he was but his tone betrayed him.   
  
-See you in an hour then- said Oliver smiling and returned to his room.   
  
Barry's back in the kitchen.   
  
-Hey I think...   
  
-I heard it!- she replied happily- Come on, let's go.   
  
-Where?   
  
-To choose what you're going to wear and I don't take no for an answer

* * *

An hour later Oliver and Barry met in the living room, said goodbye to Thea and left, as soon as they closed the door Tommy appeared.  
  
-Have the lovebirds left yet?   
  
-Yes- Thea smiled- and it's a good thing you're here.   
  
-Me? Why?   
  
-Take this- passed him an apron- and mix this- pointed to a bowl   
  
-But...   
  
-But nothing   
  
Soon Felicity came in.   
  
-What did I miss? - She said when she saw Tommy   
  
-Oliver asked Barry out.   
  
-Oh my God!- Felicity exclaimed excitedly- Roy owes us twenty dollars- she said, hitting all five with Thea.   
  
-Did you bet?   
  
-Keep mixing   



	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver are going on a date. How's everything going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! :D
> 
> Here one more chapter, hope you like it :)

Barry stood by the door, Oliver had told him to wait for him while he was going for something, he was already starting to despair when a motorcycle passed in front of him on the street and stopped.   
  
-Done, come on- said Oliver as he threw a helmet at Barry, who almost didn't catch it.   
  
-Oh yes, of course - he put on his helmet and got on the bike, unsure for a moment where to put his hands, opting to hug Oliver by the shoulders in a strange way.   
  
-Let me help you with that- He lowered Barry's hands to his waist- and I recommend you hold on tight, I like to go fast.   
  
Oliver might have had his back turned, but he was sure Barry had blushed. Without saying anything else he started the bike and as he had said seconds before he was going very fast, Barry had no choice but to cling to him tightly, with his chest fully against his back, Oliver smiled.   
  
-Are you going to tell me where we're going?- Barry asked when they stopped during a red light.   
  
-You'll see when we get there, but I'm sure you'll like it.   
  
They continued the rest of the way in silence, mostly because Barry didn't want to distract Oliver while driving, although he was already quite distracted by the sensation of the boy's body over his, but he hid it very well.   
  
They arrived at their destination, Barry was surprised at first, but remembering the events of the day did not take long to draw conclusions.   
  
-Then Tommy told you, or was it Thea?- Barry said when he saw a Thai restaurant in front of him.   
  
-It was Tommy- admitted Oliver,but anyway, this was one of my options to invite you, Thai food is also my favorite- the boy in front of him gave him a bright smile.   
  
-We must go in then, I'm starving.   
  
After they were assigned a table, it took them a short time to receive the menu, and they ordered the same: Tom Kha Kai and Pad Thai.

They ate in a comfortable silence, from time to time Oliver stared at Barry and smiled, they stayed like this for a while until the brunette surrendered to the scrutiny of those deep blue eyes and encouraged himself to ask

  
-Do I have something on my face?- he took a napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth anxiously, causing Oliver's smile to become even bigger because of how cute he found it.   
  
-Barry- he carefully removed the boy's hand from his face- there's nothing wrong with you, I just like to see you.   
  
A shade of pink covered Barry's cheeks as he looked at his plate and took another bite with his fork.

* * *

When they finished eating it was still very early, decided to go for a walk in a nearby park, the place was huge, walked for a while and then sat down to rest on a bench

  
-Oliver... there's something I've been wanting to ask you these days.   
  
-Tell me.   
  
-Did you get in trouble for what happened at the festival?   
  
-No, John just gave me a warning, and he said he expected something like that, Snart and I were never great friends.   
  
-Probably that explains it, but what really happened? I mean, you've seen each other before and something like that has never happened.   
  


-He said something he shouldn't and just... I don't know.   
  
-What exactly did he say?   
  
Oliver sighed   
  
\- He was talking about you, making insinuations, after seeing how he treated you during the song I couldn't stand the idea that he wanted you around in that way, I didn't like him talking about you like that...   
  
Oliver's monologue was interrupted by the sensation of warm lips on his own, it was a very soft touch and lasted just long enough before Barry recoiled in shame.   
  
-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it, I know that...   
  
Now it was Barry's speech that was interrupted by Oliver's lips, first in a soft and tentative rub and then become more demanding, Barry was surprised for a moment but then responded with the same intensity, pulling a little Oliver's shirt to bring him closer to him; They continued to kiss for a long time, they needed nothing more than to stay that way, it was until the oxygen began to be necessary that they separated their lips, they stood near with their eyes fixed and smiling as they caught their breath, Oliver caressed Barry's hair.   
  


* * *

  
They returned when it was already dark enough, yet Barry vowed to have seen two silhouettes moving away from the window. They entered and found Felicity and Thea sitting in the room as casually as possible.   
  
-How did it go? - asked Felicity   
  
-Very well- replied Oliver with a smile, the one that Felicity had named "the shark smile" - I'm going to my room - he said good night to his sister and Felicity, stopped with Barry and whispered "good night" before kissing him on the forehead and leaving.   
  
Barry was about to follow him down the hall when Thea interrupted.   
  
-You stay   
  
The boy walked to the couch and sat between the two girls.   
  
-Now you have to tell us everything- said Felicity excited, Barry just blushed again.   
  


* * *

  
Oliver entered his room still smiling   
  
-I see things went well- said Tommy lying in Oliver's bed.   
  
-What?   
  
-I came to hear how your date was, I want details, I need to know if I already have to knock on the door, I don't want to see anything I shouldn't see   
  
Oliver laughed   
  
-You idiot.    
  



	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordings and a small trip along the road of memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the chapter, hope you like it ;)
> 
> There will be some flashblacks on Oliver's pov, they'll be un italics, you'll see it

They celebrated Roy's birthday, had a small and quiet meeting because they had to go to the rehearsal room the next day; everyone hugged the birthday boy and ate the cake that Thea had made, after (when Oliver wasn't watching) Roy thanked Thea with a kiss.  
  
The next day they met with John and Carly in the rehearsal room, according to the message they had received they wanted to talk about a particular song.   
  
-I'm glad you're here- said Carly when everyone was in their seats - In the last session I could not be present, but I must congratulate you for your performance in the festival, the numbers have improved a lot, but there is a song that has had the greatest number of reproductions, the one that you played after Don't go too far, although you performed it without my authorization or John's has been one of the most popular and I noticed that you have not recorded it, it can be a risky move but I want it on the album and if we could have more songs like that it would be perfect. Who wrote it?   
  
-It was Barry- answered Roy.   
  
-In fact it wasn't just me, Oliver helped me.   
  
Felicity's chin almost fell to the floor because of her surprise gesture, Thea raised an eyebrow and Tommy simply smiled with satisfaction, Oliver used to write alone, he had never put his hands on anyone else's lyrics; Roy only limited himself to seeing everyone's expressions.   
  
-Well then, if you' re ready we can record it today and it comes out as a second single.   
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
They entered the studio and settled in, everyone knew the process, Oliver and Barry were together, they were going to share a microphone, they looked at each other and smiled during the recording. When they came out John called them   
  
-Oliver, Barry, I'm glad you've overcome your differences, I knew you were going to work well together, now that's what we need, the rest of the album is your responsibility, with another song like the one you wrote we have guaranteed success.   
  
-We'll work on something, John- replied Oliver.   
  
-Yeah, I'm sure we can get another good song together- Barry added and then smiled at Oliver.

* * *

At night Barry was in his room, he wanted to write something to show Oliver but none of his ideas seemed good enough, he closed his notebook and then someone knocked on the door, got up to open it and was surprised to find Oliver on the other side, holding a cup with something smoking in it.  
  
-Come in- said the brunette standing aside.   
  
Oliver sat on the bed and left the cup on the bureau, Barry sat next to him.   
  
-I was making tea and I thought I'd bring you some, it helps a lot after a recording.   
  
-Thank you, Ollie- Barry said before taking a sip of tea- it tastes good. What is it?   
  
-Ginger tea with honey and lemon, Laurel drank it all the time - her voice lost strength in the second part of the prayer, gaining a worried look from Barry.   
  
-Okay, I don't mind you talking about her if you want to, I know she's important to you.   
  
-No, I think it would be weird if I did, but there's something I can tell you. When Laurel left, at first I wanted to be mad at her but it didn't work, then I tried to be mad at everyone and finally I was just mad at myself, when we met it was very easy to misbehave with you and you know, to be an idiot... I'm sorry about that.   
  
-Ollie, after what has happened I don't think you're a bad person anymore, in fact I never believed it, but I still accept your apologies, I must also say I'm glad you changed your opinion about me, maybe I'm too much like "rainbows and unicorns" - he made an exaggerated gesture with his hands - but I'm here for you and everyone else.   
  
-Keep it that way, it's what I like most about you   
  
Barry blushed and Oliver took him by the chin to look him in the eye before gently kissing him, they separated shortly after.   
  
-Good night, Barry- said Oliver smiling from the door before he left. 

* * *

Oliver came to his room, lay in his bed and remembered everything that Barry had made him feel since they met...

  
_ Band visit to a bar: Oliver entered the bar without expecting anything at all, he wasn't in the mood to drink, since Laurel had left he felt he lacked something. _   
  
_ He sat down to wait for his drink, couldn't help but inspect the place and stopped to look at the boy at the bar, quite attractive but still looked like a little boy. When he arrived at the table he almost spilled a beer on Thea, he couldn't help but find adorable his clumsiness. _   
_   
_Just when he was about to lose patience with John's speech and auditions, Felicity told him to be quiet, then he listened to him, the boy was singing, his voice was very good, everyone was quiet to hear better. At the end of the night John offered him an audition, it wasn't supposed to be like that, they weren't going to get their next vocalist in a bar.

_ The audition was a couple of days later, even though Barry did very well, Oliver was still reluctant to accept it, actually anyone, so he decided to act as if it was personal. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ To celebrate the signing of Barry's contract they had a party, even when drunk he still looked extremely innocent, he probably didn't want to say what he said, but anyway Oliver took his words seriously, maybe he himself was the cause of everyone getting away. Even though Barry tried to apologize he didn't give him the opportunity, it would be easier that way. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ The first song came out without him noticing it, he just wanted to eliminate the negative feelings he had somehow and directing them to Barry seemed like a good way out, he still remembers the sad look in his eyes when he heard it, at that moment Oliver had smiled but inside he felt guilty. _   
  
_ * _   
_   
_The second song was better thought, he would tell you everything he wanted to say, it was pretty good but still Diggle punished them for their little song war. When Tommy went to see him, he questioned a lot of things, the most important of which was Why was he writing songs to Barry? Maybe he didn't hate him but he shouldn't care, not enough for one song.

_ * _

_ It was Laurel's birthday, it was a tradition every year to do something different, this year he would be alone, they hadn't spoken since she left, she didn't answer his calls or text messages or on social networks, she hadn't returned to her father's house either, the last thing he heard from her after the letter was a message saying she needed time away and would come back when she was ready. _   
  
_ Acting as he rarely did, Oliver drank until he forgot for a moment what he wanted to forget, just when he needed tranquility there was Barry, with his ridiculous smile and puppy look. Even though he was the most annoying he could do to keep him away, he didn't leave, on the contrary, he was still kind, Oliver gave up, if that made the boy give up then he would leave his hostility for a while, Barry smiled at him as only he knew how to do it, it was more and more difficult to pretend that he didn't like him. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ Oliver sat down to listen to Barry's song, honestly he was quite curious. The song started, it sounded a little sad, something inside him moved when Barry started singing, he had heard him many times, but never like that. After a few strophes he realized that the song was for him, there were fragments of that conversation in the kitchen, but there was something else he couldn't or wouldn't decipher. _   
  
_ The days that followed he tried to tell himself that the song meant nothing, that they were just random words but it couldn't be, not with Barry. _   
  
_ * _   
_   
The day of the recording of Don't go too far was when he understood everything, he could no longer refuse to feel anything for that child, he was as warm as a ray of sunshine, always kind, he couldn't hate him no matter how hard he tried. Maybe he was the new vocalist, but he wasn't going to take Laurel's place, nobody would ever do it, but he could know him a little better and understand everything he had said in the song._

  
_ He slowly forgot his plan, those smiles and those eyes didn't help him at all, just having Barry around made him feel better than he had been in a long time, little by little the need to have him closer increased, he was surprised to see him when he didn't realize it. Then came the song, he just couldn't resist the urge to help him, then when Barry hugged him he felt so good, he wanted to hold him as long as he could. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ It was too late to board the plane, Tommy had distracted him saying that he needed to change his seat or something, he reluctantly accepted and boarded the plane, when he found his seat he saw Barry very scared, looking at the window as if he planned to jump for it, again he felt the urge to make him feel better, but he would lie if he said that those were all his motives, no, Oliver wanted to touch him, to know if his skin was as soft as he had imagined. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ During the rehearsals he kept thinking about it, he looked at Barry again, he realized that something was missing, he ran back to the dressing room and handed him his mask, he couldn't concentrate on anything else but those green eyes and those lips that seemed so soft and kissable, he walked away before giving in to his impulses. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ There wasn't a person who despised Leonard Snart more than there was, after that damn song he hated him even more, he couldn't stand the thought of him touching Barry like that, let alone saying those things, he felt so good when he dropped that first hit, he could only think of making him shut up and get back to Barry as soon as possible. Because if there's one thing he understood about that whole episode is that he cared about Barry, he didn't want anyone else to be around him like that. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ He stayed in the dressing room with Barry; he was worried, hated seeing him like that, assured him that he was fine but still insisted on reviewing the hits, took a little advantage of the situation to see him up close and continue to delight in his reactions, he was too close to be able to resist, there was only a moment left to kiss him, but he would have another chance. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ After the festival I had completely forgotten what I was looking for at the beginning of everything, I just wanted to be with Barry, he turned the matter over for days _   
_ What if Barry didn't want to be with him like that? After what had happened at the beginning, he didn't doubt that it was, and he wouldn't blame him. He was convinced to try, but for some reason he couldn't find the moment, after a visit from Tommy he realized that there wouldn't be such a moment, he would just have to act. _   
  
_ * _   
  
_ He had a wonderful time during the date, he hadn't felt that way in a long time, calm, happy. The best thing happened in the end, with that kiss he realized that Barry wanted the same thing. _   
  
_ After that day he decided he was going to let Barry know how important it was to him. _


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vigilantes have another concert and something happen in the end

Barry was in the kitchen making popcorn, planned to watch a movie and then go to sleep. Thea and Roy were on a date (or went out to "buy strings for their guitars" as Oliver preferred to call it) Felicity and Tommy were, well, doing whatever they did, that left him with the living room to himself, a huge bowl with popcorn and Moulin Rouge, he was about to start his movie when Oliver showed up, Barry couldn't help but remember the incident that morning.  
  
*  
  
_ That day earlier _  
  
_ Barry was in a good mood in the morning, wanted to take a bath and then have breakfast and use the rest of the day to write. He was so distracted, lost in his positivity that he didn't realize that the bathroom was occupied, he didn't notice it until it was too late and he came across the image of a very naked and wet Oliver, he didn't know what to do, he just stood there looking and gasping like a fish out of the water, the blonde didn't take long to realize his presence. _  
  
_ -Do you want me to make room for you? I think it's enough for both of us _  
  
_ -I... don't... it's not that I wouldn't want to, I mean... I'd better go. _  
  
_Oliver laughed when he saw him leave_.  
  
*

-Barry, what are you doing? I thought you said we were going to write today.  
  
-Could it be tomorrow?  
  
-I suppose there's no problem with one day...  
  
-Thank you, Ollie - he hugged Oliver, they stayed like this for a while until the older one left - Ollie... Would you stay and watch the movie with me?  
  
-Yes, only if you share me of your popcorn  
  
-I can do that  
  
Oliver was half lying on the couch, hugging Barry who in turn held the popcorn. They watched in silence until the scene where Ewan Mcgregor sang Your Song.  
  
-I like your version better- Oliver told Barry- you did very well at the audition.  
  
-Really?- He asked presumptuously- There are more things I know how to do and if you're lucky maybe I'll show you.  
  
-I feel lucky if you're with me  
  
Barry left the popcorn forgotten for a moment and turned to face Oliver, put his arms around his neck and kissed him, with no intention of going any further, just a kiss, they stayed that way until the scene ended and they continued watching the movie.  
  
They arrived at the scene of the musical and their phones rang, they would have ignored them had it not been for the fact that they rang at the same time meant that it could only be one person: John.  
  
_ "A band canceled for the concert in Adventureland, reprogrammed with us. See you in the morning for details." _  
  
-So another concert- said Barry.  
  
-That's what it looks like  
  
-When the movie's over I'll go to sleep, I'll need it.

* * *

They went to talk to John the next day, the event would be in the afternoon, they would share the stage with three other bands. Because it was holiday season the park was bursting, the lines for the mechanical games seemed endless, fortunately the concerts were done in an exclusive area.  
  
They came straight from the rehearsal hall, with barely enough time to do their sound check, the first band was in the middle of their performance when John approached Barry and Oliver.  
  
-Have you seen Tommy and Felicity? We started in 20 minutes and I can't find them anywhere.  
  
-I saw them talking to Cisco a while ago- Barry replied.  
  
-They mustn't be too far away- Oliver added.  
  
-I'm gonna keep looking.  
  
Five minutes before the first band finished, Tommy and Felicity appeared, running, already in their suits on. They started their presentation, the public received them quite well, singing the lyrics along with them, one of the most acclaimed songs was Go to hell, despite having little time to be released.  
  
They were dismissed with applause and left the stage free for the next band, they were about to go change their clothes when John reached them.  
  
-We have a problem - listening to those words from their manager was never a good sign - the record label had some logistical errors, they are only going to send us a van and we are going to return to the offices - normally they sent two, one for the team and the other took the band - that means...  
  
-We fled from here with our suits on- said Felicity.  
  
-In simple terms, yes, the van arrives in fifteen minutes, we're going to leave through one of the side doors, I want you gathered there in ten- looked for a moment at Tommy and Felicity and left.

After that, Barry was walking down the aisle and Felicity stopped him.  
  
-Come here for a second.  
  
-Is something wrong? - he asked worried  
  
-No, nothing, I just got something for you. She got something out of her suit. Here it is.  
  
Barry looked for a few seconds, they were amusement park tickets and a map.  
  
-What?  
  
-We thought you'd want to spend time with a certain special guy outside of a recording studio.  
  
-We?- just before Barry could get an answer or ask anything else, a door opened and he was pushed inside, hearing a "you’re welcome" from Felicity from outside - but what? - in the room were Oliver, Tommy, Cisco and a roadie who recognized as Ralph  
  
-We're making a swap- replied Tommy lightly- We have little time, so hurry up and take off your suit.  
  
-What? - Apparently today I was going to ask that question many times  
  
-The record company's vans aren't as protected as the ones they send for us, so reporters are going to take advantage of it to try to take pictures, so The vigilantes need to have all their members until they get to Argus. But who says it has to be you? Also, as I understand it, you already had plans- he said, looking at Oliver and Barry.  
  
-This is crazy.  
  
-That's why it's gonna work, take off your suit and let's get this over with.

The following minutes were a series of curses and exchanges of garments, in the end Tommy was wearing Oliver's suit, Cisco Tommy's ( it was the only one with a full mask) and Ralph Barry's, although the difference was notorious up close, it would work to get out without arousing suspicions.  
  
-Guys, thank you for doing this- said Barry looking at his partners.  
  
-Anything for my band brothers- replied Tommy.  
  
Cisco and Ralph nodded in response.  
  
-Come out right behind us, everyone's going to be so busy with the band that they won't notice you- said Tommy.  
  
Diggle's voice was heard on the other side of the door.  
  
-It's about time  
  
Everyone left except Oliver and Barry, a few minutes later they walked quickly to the exit, just as Tommy had said all the staff was in charge of getting the band out, so they didn't notice them, they kept walking until they left the concert area and reached the food area.  
  
-And well? What do you want to do now? - asked Barry smiling as he extended the map

* * *

They started precisely by eating, a few slices of pizza then went on their way through the park, starting with the dexterity games, in which Oliver was very good, soon Barry could no longer carry all the stuffed animals he had earned. They agreed to give most of the stuffed animals to the children they met, Barry was left with only two: a gorilla and a shark; then they started the mechanical games, from the simplest to the most extreme, ending with the roller coaster, Barry got a little nervous, but Oliver was there to hold his hand.

  
When they got off the roller coaster it was already dark, they had waited until that moment to get on the wheel of fortune, apparently many people had the same idea because the line was huge, they bought candy apples while they waited.  
  
Finally they came to the front, went to their seats and looked at each other as the game began to climb.  
  
-I had a great time today- said Barry smiling.  
  
-Me too, as always when I'm with you  
  
The game continued to climb, was about to reach its maximum height, in the distance you could hear the blasts of fireworks. Oliver looked nervous, clapping his palms over his thighs repeatedly.  
  
-Ollie... What's the matter?- Barry asked closer to him and rubbed a hand on his back to reassure him.  
  
-Barry... I... I don't know how... - He sounded desperate, he exhaled frustrated and looked down, just like that night in the kitchen, only this time he didn't look lost, just terribly nervous.  
  
-Ollie, look at me - he lifted his chin so that they could be seen in the eyes, Oliver looked at him shyly? He looked almost frightened, Barry stroked his cheek with his thumb - you can tell me anything, it's OK.  
  
The game stopped, the view before them was breathtaking, the park completely illuminated. Oliver turned lightly  
  
-Barry, I have to tell you something - the boy turned and looked him in the eye - Barry Allen Would you do me the great honor of being my boyfriend?  
  
Barry was stunned, had to blink several times before remembering where he was and how to talk, Oliver Queen was asking him to be his boyfriend!  
  
-Yes, yes, yes! Yes, Ollie, I want to be your boyfriend- said the last part as he blushed.  
  
They hugged, at least the best they could for the place where they were, Oliver approached and kissed Barry, it was a very soft but also sweet kiss, the taste of the candy was still on her lips, the postcard was perfect: Barry kissing her boyfriend with the city at night and the sky with fireworks in the background.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New song on the way, a band meeting and a suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics and were written and named by me. in case of mentioning a song by another artist I will warn you  
Thanks for reading :)

They had spent three whole afternoons and two consecutive nights writing, this time they finally had something, the song seemed very good and they probably finished it in one more day. Barry walked through the kitchen in a black hoodie that was a little big for him when he met Thea.  
  
-I thought you weren't going to return to civilization soon, with Oliver infecting you with his bad habit of locking himself up to write.   
  
-Very funny, mock all you want but we almost finished the song, I'm sure you'll like it.   
  
-I'm glad- she answered sincerely- so, much creativity makes you hungry?- she said pointing to the plate full of sandwiches Barry was making.   
  
-Yes, more or less, it can also influence the fact that we forget to eat because we're writing, and then here I am.   
  
-Did you forget to eat? You're so devoted to what you do that you forget the basics.   
  
-We're a good team- Barry replied, smiling softly.   
  
-All right, I'm not bothering you anymore, come back soon with that food, I know my brother well and if he doesn't eat soon he's going to be like an ogre.   
  
-No mention of it.   
  
Thea was about to leave the kitchen when she stopped.   
  
-By the way, you look good in Ollie's hoodie- came out of the kitchen and laughed when she heard Barry drop the spoon he was using.

* * *

When they finished eating they continued with the song, they were in Oliver's room, Barry was sitting next to Oliver in bed, both saw very concentrated the notebook where the lyrics of the new song was, it was not yet finished but its name would be "Ray of light" just at that moment they were correcting details.  
  
-I think we have to speed up the rhythm in the second verse- Oliver said, noting something on the sheet.   
  
-Yes, we can also change the place of these verses- answered Barry while he also wrote something down.   
  
They were like this for a long time until none of them wanted to change anything else, they stared at each other and then at the sheet of paper.   
  
-Do you think it's ready?- Barry asked.   
  
-Yes, it's okay   
  
-I hope they like it.   
  
-They're gonna love it, believe me.   
  
-Thank you, Ollie- he gave him a small and tender kiss- I think I should go now, I'm very tired....   
  
-Why don't you stay here? - Barry opened his eyes in surprise - we're not going to do anything else but sleep if you're not ready yet   
  
Barry thanked his boyfriend, _boyfriend_ , sometimes he didn't believe it.   
  
-Yes, I'll stay with you   
  
Oliver hugging Barry, with a kiss on the shoulder said to him   
  
-Good night, Barry.   
  
-Good night, Ollie.

* * *

The next day everyone was gathered to listen to Ray of Light for the first time, they decided to present it with the band before John and Carly. When everyone had their copy, Oliver and Barry got ready to start.

> _Only you can calm this anger_   
  
_When my soul is Lost in the dark _   
  
_Your eyes are pure danger _   
  
_When they look into mine _   
  
_*You are my Ray of light _   
  
_The only one I trust to find myself _   
  
_Save me from the shadows that are devouring my heart _   
  
_Free me from the pain my heart is slave _   
  
_Bring me back i'm one thousand miles _   
  
_Flash me with your smile_

Although it was different from Go to hell, the combination of both voices and lyrics was quite good, they decided to show it to their manager and their producer the next day, meanwhile everybody returned to their occupations. Oliver entered his room and soon the door opened without warning.  
  
-Yes, I know it was very risky, but look, I was lucky! I didn't interrupt anything- said Tommy.   
  
Oliver rolled his eyes   
  
-I don't know what you expected to interrupt...   
  
-Please Oliver, I saw Barry leave here in the morning, he's also been wearing your clothes, I'm your best friend I thought I had your vote of confidence.   
  
-Nothing is happening...   
  
-Are you going to deny it to me then? Don't tell me that after the wonderful date that Felicity and I organized you are still trapped in the area of "guy he said I hated to cover up that I'm crazy about him."   
  
-Not exactly... now we're dating.   
  
-I knew it! So, you and Barry... you know- he winked at him to make his point- so he left here in the morning.   
  
-Tommy...-Yes, that was the first call, the warning before disaster strikes, his chance to flee.   
  
-Hey, don't take it so seriously but don't tell me you wouldn't like it, I've got eyes Oliver, everyone in the house, I've seen how you look at him, you eat him with your eyes every time you can   
  
-Tommy...- Second call, one more and he' d face certain death.   
  
-Well, well, the last thing I'll tell you and I'm sure that's going to make him your favorite friend again: he looks at you the same, he's more subtle but he does it, he also wants you, don't despair, I promise you that once you start you won't stop, I know you   
  
-Go away before I regret not breaking your thumb- replied Oliver smiling, his friend also went away smiling, he had won this time.

* * *

Barry was sending messages to Iris, they had developed a key, since they couldn't explicitly mention the band or the people, he was telling her the news about Oliver when someone knocked on his door, he got up to open and found Felicity on the other side.  
  
-What's the matter? -He asked the blonde   
  
-Band meeting in the room in 5 minutes- she replied and left.   
  
He finished writing the message for Iris and went out, ran into Oliver in the corridor and exchanged confused looks, he didn't know what it was about either, they arrived in the room finding his four companions standing in front of the armchair.   
  
-Sit down- Thea said to them.   
  
They obeyed and looked at their friends in confusion   
  
-We want to talk to you...- Felicity started but was interrupted by Thea.   
  
-Because you' re idiots!   
  
Oliver looked at his little sister in surprise   
  
-What Thea wants to say- Felicity continued- is that it doesn't bother us or make us uncomfortable that you...   
  
-Just kiss each other!- Now it was Roy who interrupted Felicity.   
  
-Damn it! What Roy said   
  
Tommy suppressed his laughter long enough to talk.   
  
-What we're all trying to say is that you're terrible at holding back and that you're free to show your affection in front of us, honestly you've been late, you made me lose a lot of bets but you're still a lovely couple, Felicity even wrote fanfics about you- the blonde looked at him offended- we support you.   
  
Oliver and Barry were quiet for a few seconds, processing the information.   
  
-Guys, thank you for your support- answered Barry sincerely- we didn't say anything to you, not for lack of confidence, we wanted...   
  
-A little privacy, we live together, it's just fair to have something just for us... but you're right, you're a big part of our lives, we're practically family, thank you for supporting us.   
  
-It's what we're here for- replied Tommy- everyone else nodded in agreement.   
  
Barry and Oliver were about to get off the couch when Tommy stopped them.   
  
-Not so fast, I think you forget something

They looked at each other confused. Barry understood immediately and smiled, he bowed and kissed Oliver, their friends cheered and applauded, even The shouted   
  
-At last!   
  
Everything will be okay.

* * *

Carrie Cutter was in her office, had to deliver a boring article the next day, but instead preferred to review her most recent photos from The Vigilantes. She put the memory of her camera on her computer, had the ones she had taken at the festival and compared them to the Adventureland concert, the photos on stage were normal, the anomaly came with the photos she got from them in their van, enlarged the image and improved the quality, Green Arrow and Red Sparrow looked different, they could be hooded but you had to be stupid not to realize they were different people. Who were these people? Why were these people pretending to be them? What happened to the real ones? She was going to find out sooner or later  
  
-Cutter! I don't pay you to sit and think - a man peered out the door of his office   
  
-I'm sorry...   
  
-Get to work!   
  
-Yes, sir- she replied condescendingly.   
  
She returned to her article, the sooner she finished the quicker she would return to what really interested her.   
  
  



	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of The Vigilantes go out to have fun while Oliver and Barry have private fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... In this chapter there will be smut, if you don't like or feel comfortable with this type of content I will leave a summary of the chapter in the notes at the end :)

Ray of light turned out to be a hit, Carly asked Oliver and Barry to write one more song, after recording it the album would be finished. When everyone came back from the rehearsal room the day was quite quiet, at least until the afternoon, Oliver had gone out, then Thea and Roy said they would go on a date, soon Felicity and Tommy also went out to play billiards? Or was Felicity going to dye her hair? They were not very clear about it but apparently they were in a hurry to leave, after all Barry was left alone in the house, he would take advantage of the time to start writing the song.

* * *

Thea and Roy walked through the center of the city, stopped in a cafeteria, had eaten before leaving but apparently Roy had a bottomless stomach, after ordering coffee and cakes they sat at a table by the window.  
  
-We finally have a moment alone- said Thea.  
  
-Yeah, everyone's always home, Oliver and Barry were right, there's no privacy- she snorted in response- I told you I don't mind telling Oliver about us, despite his nothin' subtle threat that if he hurt you he was going to shoot an arrow in my....  
  
-Wait - Thea interrupted, through the glass she thought she had seen the flash of a camera, pointing exactly at them - I thought...- she turned around again, there was nothing - it doesn't matter  
  
That's when they were called in to pick up their order.  
  
-Come on- said Thea gesturing Roy to get out of his chair- and to be clear, I'm not going to allow Oliver to put arrows anywhere, I'm the only one who can have access to certain parts of your anatomy- while I was saying the last took discreetly to give him a pat on the ass, Roy turned half surprised and half funny- hurry that my coffee is going to get cold.  
  
They walked to the counter and while they were on their way, on their backs a flash was reflected on the glass, followed by the sound of a camera taking a picture, the woman holding the camera hung it around her neck to take her cell phone and make a call.  
  
-Cutter, do you have time for a coffee tonight?  
  
-You never propose courtesy meetings, Williams. What do you want?  
  
-Don't be like that, Carrie, I've got something you might be interested in.  
  
-Oh, yeah? I don't think you have anything to...  
  
-Thea Queen  
  
-Where we meet?

* * *

Barry was sitting in the living room, staring at the notebook with the lyrics of an unfinished song, looked at the page once more when the door opened, Oliver came in with a pile of grocery bags.  
  
-Ollie, what's all this? Are you going to make food for the army?  
  
-It's just dinner- said the blond shrugging his shoulders- bearing in mind that you and Roy eat like troglodytes, it's just going to be enough for everyone.  
  
Barry looked at him in an attempt to look annoying but he only managed to look adorable.  
  
-Stop pouting and come help me.  
  
-All right, what are we gonna do?  
  
-My specialty: Chili  
  
\- All right, although I have to tell you that my best friend's dad has the best chili recipe, it's going to be hard to get over.  
  
-You want to bet?  
  
-I suspect I'm going to lose out, so...  
  
Oliver smiled victoriously  
  
-Come on, help me.

Oliver served Barry a plate and sat down in front of him, waiting for his reaction when he tasted the dish. As soon as Barry ate the first spoon he knew that it had been a bad idea to challenge Oliver, indeed his recipe was very good but it was also the hottest thing he had ever eaten, he coughed a little and could swear that he shed some tears.  
  
-Barry, are you okay?  
  
-Yeah, yeah, it's just a little spicy, that's all.  
  
Oliver poured her a glass of water and Barry drank it right away, was about to take another bite when his boyfriend took out his plate and exchanged it for another.  
  
-I usually make one less spicy for Thea, I don't think she'd mind sharing a little with you.  
  
-Thank you, Ollie.  
  
They continued to have a quiet dinner, Barry watched in amazement as Oliver ate that culinary crime without even blinking; for dessert they ate chocolate ice cream, useful enough to lighten the spicy taste. After picking up the table and washing the dishes they went to Oliver's room to work on the song, both sat at Oliver's desk and managed to write two stanzas but it took them a long time, by the time they were about to start another stanza Barry was already yawning, lay down for a moment in bed.  
  
-Ollie, it's too late I think it's better to continue tomorrow  
  
-Do you want to stay here?  
  
-Don't you remember the last time? I don't think you want to sleep on the floor.  
  
The previous time Barry had slept with Oliver was something... messy, the brunette had a very peculiar way of sleeping, tended to spread throughout the mattress as if it was a starfish, being alone nothing would happen but sharing the bed was another matter, in his attempt to stretch had hit and kicked Oliver repeatedly and against all logic somehow managed to pull him out of bed, no matter how much he had liked to sleep hugging his boyfriend (how short it lasted) this time would have to say no.  
  
-It doesn't matter  
  
-Really, it's okay, I can go to my room- he got up and walked towards the door, just before opening it he heard Oliver say

-Barry, I want you...  
  
Oliver got up from his chair and walked towards him, with a grace that Barry had never recognized in anyone else. For a brief moment the world vanished, there was nothing but them. Oliver ran his hand over Barry's cheek, feeling how soft it was, at the same time that it turned pink like the other, leaving the brunette the same color as a tomato.  
  
\- You are... - he whispered. - Simply perfect. - Barry's eyes lit up as he heard those words.  
  
\- Ollie, I... - The blond put his index finger on the boy's lips; a subtle and sensual way to prevent him from starting to talk.  
  
\- I would like to spend a night with my boyfriend... - Barry was still shaking with emotion as he heard that word coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. - One, then another, and another, and another... - He hugged him until he started kissing him slowly on the neck. When it has reached his chin, it stops and gently detaches. - But only if he wants to.  
  
His eyes were shining, Barry knew he had never seen anyone like this, much less imagined it would be with the boy who at times had made him feel like an inferior being. But life goes round and round.

\- I want this with you... - He said at the same time that he took him by the cheeks, played with his beard and saw how Oliver too had the ability to blush like a tomato. - I want it in this life and in the next.  
  
Oliver smiled and kissed him softly. When he least imagined it, Oliver placed his hands on the door, locking it. Barry's heart began to beat so fast and so hard that he felt like it might come out of his throat.  
  
As soon as he made sure the door was secure, he took Barry by the waist and began to pull him until they reached the edge of the bed. They ranged from the subtlest to the most demanding kisses.  
  
\- I've never done this, Ollie... - Barry whispered as he felt a little fear of not knowing what to do.  
  
\- Don't worry. - he whispered. - I'll take care of it... - He looked him in the eye. - But if you don't like something, immediately let me know... All right?  
  
\- Ok - Affirmed the brunette. They sealed the promise with a kiss  
  
Oliver took the base of Barry's sweater and held it up until he could take it off. Then he took his boyfriend's hands and carried them to where the first button on his shirt was. He helped him unbutton each of them. Once his shirt was wide open, he took Barry's shirt and removed it slowly, as he wanted to feel every millimeter of his soft, warm skin.  
  
\- How do you feel? - he asks him while he takes it from his chin so that he can look him in the eyes.  
  
\- Fine... - He gave him a completely different smile. He could see all of Barry's happiness and innocence, peeking out in a successful attempt to get Oliver to do whatever he asked. - I like you very much.  
  
\- I want you.. so bad ... - He took her hand and led her to his trousers. - Can you feel it?  
  
They both laughed a little, and continued kissing, until Oliver settled in so he could go to bed, signaling to Barry that he should follow him. He understood, and he obeyed.  
  
Oliver couldn't help noticing that Barry was doing his best not to feel embarrassed, so he began to take off what was left of his clothes. Then he asked Barry to lie on his back. He obeyed.  
  
\- May I? - He gestured, pointing to his pants. Barry nodded.

  
Nimbly, he took the button, unbuttoned it, lowered the zip, and with a single pull removed the jeans. He avoided touching the boxer with his hands, because he wanted Barry to feel the comfort zone, because he wanted everything to be perfect for him. He kissed him again, but inevitably the rubbing of skin against skin made him weaker and weaker. He asked Barry to turn around, he obeyed, carefully inserted the first finger into his boyfriend, after a few gentle movements he added another one but Barry could no longer stand it.  
  
-Ollie... please- he begged, his boyfriend wanted nothing more than to please him, turned over him again and kissed him.  
  
\- Are you ready? - Barry said yes with a single nod. Oliver stretched his arm to his bureau, opened a drawer and pulled out a metal-textured envelope. He opened it carefully and pulled out the condom.  
  
\- Lend me your hand. - He asked Barry. He taught him how to take it to help him put it on, and once the latex touched Oliver's dick, Barry slid his hand to the base. Oliver sighed.  
  
Barry took off his boxer, took Oliver by the neck and continued kissing.  
  
Slowly Oliver began to enter Barry. Barry couldn't contain the scream he tried to drown out; it was something strange, but, it felt good.  
  
\- Do you want me to stop?  
  
\- No.  
  
Oliver continued to kiss him, until he was completely inside him. Barry couldn't help squeezing him, so the feeling became even more addictive. And then he started to move smoothly, his heat was something he had never experienced, and he couldn't believe it was completely his.  
  
Barry started stroking Ollie's arms; he knew what they were like, because he had seen him several times without a shirt, but he didn't know how they felt. They were hard, like marble, but their skin was warm, addictive. He continued sliding his hands up to his neck, and passed to his chest. He couldn't believe he was completely his.  
  
Oliver began to speed up the pace, and began to thrust Barry harder. He had already experienced that several times, but despite that, this was something completely new. He didn't feel as empty as on other occasions... Here was something else. There was love.  
  
He stopped, and asked her to change places. Barry accepted. Now it was Oliver who was lying down. When Barry sat on him, Oliver entered slowly.  
  
\- Does it hurt? - he asked sweetly.  
  
\- A little... but, I like it... He managed to distinguish between Barry's soft groans.  
  
Once he reached the bottom again, he took him by the waist, and began to move him. Barry could only feel Oliver's warm hands holding him tight, moving him in circles, so that with each movement Oliver seemed to go mad.  
  
When he couldn't take it anymore, he began to thrust it on him again. He went fast, then slow, then hard, but slow and then faster. Both began to sweat, their skins began to cool down, so the pores began to dilate and the hairs began to bristle. They both continued to caress their skins so gently, as if they did not want that to end.  
  
\- I love you- articulated Oliver between sighs.  
  
And before Barry could answer him, Oliver began to move, faster and faster. Barry tried to move over him, as the tingling at his waist invited him. He could feel the force of the onslaught increasing, until at last he felt something inside him begin to shoot up. Oliver gave a barely audible cry of relief.  
  
They both stood still and smiled.  
  
\- Round one... - Oliver said.  
  
\- First? - Barry asked in surprise. - The first of how many?  
  
\- I don't know... - Oliver smiled - Six? Seven?  
  
Barry paled... Was that possible? Or was Oliver that good?  
  
\- And your orgasm is still missing.  
  
He took it in a hug and they changed position again. Oliver went out, withdrew the condom from his dick.  
  
\- Wow! - Barry exclaimed.  
  
\- I've been waiting for this for a while... - He blushed as soon as he threw it in the garbage can. - Now it's your turn.  
  
Without seeing it coming, Oliver led his mouth to Barry's cock. He played with it a little bit, until it was hard again. Once he got it, he put it in his mouth. Barry groaned. He started licking it, then sucking on it like a lollipop, and every time he pulled it out, he sucked on it, because he wanted to do his best.  
  
It didn't take long, as Barry involuntarily began to move his hip, until he couldn't resist it any longer, he was about to come. Oliver took it out of his mouth and let it all fall on his face.  
  
If there was something he enjoyed as much as seeing Barry happy, it was seeing him satisfied, and that was something he had achieved.  
  
\- How do you feel? - he asked him again.  
  
\- Wonderful! - he said and began to laugh. - It's very sexy to see you with a dirty face.  
  
\- And like I told you... this is only the first round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray of light (the song that Oliver and Barry wrote in the previous chapter) likes Carly and asks them for one more, then Thea and Roy go out on a date and are seen by a mysterious reporter; back home Barry has been left alone, Oliver arrives and they prepare dinner together and then write a little but the song is not completed as they are distracted by other activities ;)
> 
> This is it, we read next time :D


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New song and the album is almost ready, also very good news for the band :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be a song, it will be in italics :)

It was still early when Barry woke up, opened his eyes and when he tried to move he noticed the arm that was still around his waist, smiled and got out of bed very carefully not to wake Oliver. After the night before the room was a mess, there were clothes lying everywhere, he did not want to go out into the hallway in his underwear so he borrowed something from Oliver's drawer, a green T-shirt and some gray pants; he last looked at his boyfriend sleeping, kissed him on the cheek and came out.  
  
Naturally the dining room and the living room were empty, everyone was sleeping, which was perfect because Barry needed silence and tranquility to write, he sat on the couch with his notebook and pen, he had found what he was looking for for the song. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the memories and sensations envelop him, the words simply began to flow, it was a perfect mixture between his style and Oliver's, creating something new and beautiful, he sighed and continued writing.

Oliver woke up when the sun had already risen, which he would consider late, but could not help it, for the first time in a long time he slept well, smiled and searched next to him in bed, maybe he could be lucky and Barry would like another round before going to breakfast, but his place was empty. He got up a little confused, thinking that maybe Barry had repented of what happened, took a deep breath and after calming down he told himself that he would probably have returned to his own room, before having another fatalistic thought the door opened and Barry entered, his hair was still wet and slightly disheveled, Oliver couldn't have asked for a better image to see when he woke up.  
  
-Good morning, Ollie- said Barry sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend before kissing him.   
  
-Good morning, I see you woke up early   
  
-Oh yes, I was... waiting for you for breakfast- said the brunette without sounding very convinced.   
  
-Of course- replied Oliver arcing a eyebrow -but do you know what I'd like to eat for breakfast? he looked at him significantly and when he understood Barry blushed, after the night before he shouldn't feel embarrassed anymore even though he was most adorable when he did it and his boyfriend loved it.   
  
Before he knew it, Barry was already lying on the bed with Oliver on top of him, gently kissing him and caressing his abdomen, it was when his boyfriend separated from his lips and began to slightly bite his neck that Barry was able to speak or at least tried.   
  
-Ollie... breakfast... sugar   
  
Oliver got up, Barry had to eat on time because sometimes his glucose levels tended to go down if he didn't.   
  
-All right, come on- he bowed slightly for one last kiss -but after you've eaten you don't get away from me. 

* * *

Oliver and Barry were kissing in the kitchen, they would have kept going if not for the sound of the refrigerator opening, both turned around and found Tommy drinking milk directly from the bottle.  
  
\- Don'y worry about me, don't stop, I'm not even here anymore - he came out of the kitchen and then he came back in his steps to talk again - I hope your enthusiasm is because you are celebrating that you finished the last song - said this last one went away   
  
Oliver looked at Barry with concern, the song wasn't finished and they had to show it to the band, John and Carly by the next day at the latest; he wasn't going to deny that he had enjoyed being with Barry more than he liked to write, but it was an urgent matter of work and both overlooked it.   
  
-Barry, we must go to finish the song, if we start now we can have it finished by night or...   
  
-Ollie, don't worry, that song will be ready before nightfall, believe me!   
  
-But...   
  
-Don't worry, now where were we?

* * *

Barry took Oliver to his room but had not yet told him why, they sat on the bed and the brunette pulled something from under his pillow  
  
-What is it?   
  
-You have to read it   
  
It was the lyrics of the song, it was finished   
  
-Barry...   
  
-You didn't like it?   
  
-It's exactly the opposite, I love it   
  
-All that's left to do is make some arrangements for the music and it will be completely ready.   
  
Oliver started making notes about the music, then at the end of the song he added one more stanza and gave it to Barry.   
  
-Now it' s perfect   
  
When she saw what the blond had written, his boyfriend could only look at him and smile totally in love.   
  
-By the way, I must tell you that all day you've been wearing my favorite t-shirt, don't think I didn't notice- said Oliver looking at Barry -but don't worry it looks very good on you- Barry smiled and hid his face in Oliver's neck- but do you know where it would look better?- Barry straightened out for a moment to see it and Oliver took the opportunity to talk to him in his ear- on the floor of my room.   
  
-And what are we waiting for?- Barry replied with a playful smile as he got up and then took Oliver by the hand and walked towards the door.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the rehearsal room, the new song was a surprise even for the members of the band, Oliver and Barry gave each one their copy and after studying it a little began to play.

_ The fire consumes me _   
  
_ I'm screaming so quietly _   
  
_ I'm suffering from the inside out _   
  
_ Your eyes are like water, please stop this big fire _   
  
_ kill me and set me free _   
  
_ Take me back from hell _   
  
_ I don't wanna feel this pain _   
  
_ I feel like I'm dying _   
  
_ Your heavenly touch _   
  
_ Can save me from this hell _   
  
_ Take me back from hell _   
  
_ My soul belongs to you _   
  
_ These demons will fight you _   
  
_ These vampires wanna _   
  
_ Bring me back home _   
  
_ I can stop the pain _   
  
_ Take my wings and _   
  
_ Make a wish _   
  
_ I'm the king of the fire _   
  
_ Every demon inside you _   
  
_ Will be under my spell _   
  
_ And if they wanna come out _   
  
_ You should let them out _   
  
_ They won't kill you _   
  
_ I promise cause will _   
  
_ Take you back from hell _   
  
_ Take me back from hell _   
  
_ I don't wanna feel this pain _   
  
_ Bring me back home _   
  
_ I'll take you back from hell _   
  
_ Take me back from hell _   
  
_ I don't wanna see your pain _   
_   
_I don't wanna feel this pain

Everyone was very impressed and a little suspicious, the song was a duet that took advantage of the qualities of each one's voice, musically it had the sentimentalism that characterized Barry's compositions combined with Oliver's style and the lyrics had many quite suggestive metaphors, they did not lose sight of the smiles that both shared during their interpretation, they kept their comments and limited themselves to feel happy for the good musical and loving pair that their friends made. The exchange of glances between the couple became more noticeable when Oliver sang the last verse of the song.

_ This life won't be a dream _   
  
_ My soul will be burning forever _   
  
_ I'm not good enough _   
  
_ But at least I'm still not being a fool _   
_   
_You must take me back from hell

  
When they were finished, everyone clapped and shouted, Carly and John got up from the armchairs in which they were sitting.   
  
-Guys, the song stays- said Carly smiling -when you record it, the album will be almost ready.   
  
-Congratulations, you've worked hard on this album- said John looking proudly at them.   
  
-Now that we're here I'd like to make an announcement- said Oliver addressing everyone. -It's usual that I name the members of the band so I want to change Barry's name.   
  
Everyone looked at him in surprise even Barry himself, in the morning Oliver had told him that he had a surprise but it never crossed his mind that it was to change his stage name.   
  
-Well, I think it's important that you do it now, once the album comes out his name is going to be definitive- said John, at that moment his cell phone rang and went out to answer.   
  
-How are you going to name him?- Carly asked.   
  
-Flash, but only if he agrees   
  
Those present looked at each other confused, it was not a name that would fit with the rest of the band, but it was original. Barry on the other hand could not avoid smiling at Oliver, the name he was giving him was a secret that only they knew, the night before when both were half asleep Oliver was whispering to him how much he loved him, he had even told him that it was like a ray of light that illuminated his life; nobody else than they both would know what that name meant and that Oliver Queen himself was a very cheesy man.   
  
-Yes, I like it.   
  
-Then it stays   
  
Everyone was screaming and making a fuss when John got back.   
  
-I need your attention - silence quickly took hold of the room - I just received a very important call... You were nominated for prizes for the best single   
  
The silence lasted a few seconds before everyone exploded in euphoric screams.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awards are finally here! The ceremony brings some news and meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late and I'm so sorry :( but finally the chapter is here :)
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: mention of drugs (nothing explicit but I think you should know) 
> 
> See you in the end :)

After the nomination there were a few weeks left for the awards ceremony, they had been asked for a photo shoot for a magazine that would report on the event and they were a little late, Kara wanted to do the session the day after the nomination but when Cisco found out about Barry's name change he insisted he had to fix his suit.   
  
Exactly one week later the suit was ready, it was not so different from the previous one but now it had gold ornaments and a lightning belt, plus a white emblem also crossed by a lightning bolt. They did the session, Kara was in charge of taking many pictures of Oliver and Barry, everyone had a lot of fun in the session and finished just in time to send it to the magazine.

* * *

_ Note in Central City Picture News, entertainment section _ __   
__   
_ The Rogues group appears to be in legal trouble as its members Rosalind Dillon and Sam Scudder were arrested at Washington airport for illegal drug possession. _ __   
__   
_ Allegedly it was a minor incident since they were released immediately, The Rogues manager James Jessie has said nothing about it, while the band leader Leonard Snart only made one publication on his social networks apologizing for the conduct of his colleagues. _ __   
__   
_ This is not the first incident of its kind, in 2016 a magazine stated that Dillon and Scudder always went on stage in an inconvenient state, even showing pictures of both supposedly drinking and taking drugs before a concert. _ __   
_   
_ __ The truth is that The Rogues is a very talented band, are nominated for the Golden Music Awards are favorites to win as best band and best single. Is this the opportunity to rectify the road?

_ *** _

_ Entry in the forum The vigilantes fans _ __   
__   
_ We have news! The guys from The vigilantes were nominated for the Golden Music Awards for the best single for Don't go to far, and Speedy has been nominated for Best Guitarist for Go to hell. We wish you luck! _ __   
__   
_ This morning Rock life magazine published a new photoshoot of the band, we will leave the link for those who have not yet seen it, in addition to the photoshoot was the announcement of the change of name from Red Sparrow to Flash, is a name shorter and easier to remember, was a success. _ __   
__   
_ The award ceremony will be this Friday night, as soon as we have news we will be publishing, do not forget to give like on our Facebook and follow us on Twitter @vigilantesfans _ __   
__   


* * *

__   
__   
_ Notification: The Green Sparrow forum has changed its name to Flarrow _ __   
__   


* * *

Finally, the night of the award ceremony, they were the rehearsal room, they had to come by to pick up their suits, everyone was nervous and excited.   
  
-Guys, all that remains for me to say is: Congratulations, whatever the outcome tonight, you are already the best for me, your work and effort these months is paying off- said John before you left for the award ceremony, he was wearing an elegant tuxedo and his side was Lyla in a long dress.   
  
-Thank you, John- answered Barry.   
  
-Don't get sentimental, Dig, you're gonna make me cry- said Tommy as he pretended to wipe a tear from his face- Besides, that prize is already ours.   
  
They all answered in the affirmative   
  
-Then let's go, the van's here.   
  
The road was quiet, although hardly anyone spoke was a comfortable silence, when they began to approach the site of the event saw large groups of fans behind the safety barriers and in front of a shower of flashes from the cameras of reporters, luxurious cars lowered the stars of the award, the more visible was the red carpet, Thea looked with nostalgia at the women who paraded in beautiful dresses, then look at her outfit, to her side Roy caressed her arm with affection.   
  
-Surely you would look better than them, the world is not prepared for such beauty.   
  
Thea smiled slightly at him   
  
-If having to hide is the cost of making my dream come true, then I accept it.   
  
On the other side, Oliver felt terrible to hear those words, Barry took his hand to comfort him.   
  
-Come on, cheer up! It's our first red carpet, we have to walk with attitude- said Felicity smiling.   
  
-One last thing... - John said before they went down - there are going to be reporters and they are going to interview you, not all but some, if they ask you about the Rogues situation just say you don't want to have an opinion about it or evade the question, it goes for all but especially you, Oliver.   
  
He didn't say anything, as opening act for The Rogues, they had witnessed some of their "rituals" before the concerts and included substances not entirely legal, he could tell the press But what kind of person would he be? It was better to remain silent   
  
-Yeah, I get it, Dig, don't create scandals.   
  
-All right, now go get your prize.

They got out of the car and walked towards the carpet, there was a group of their fans, they greeted them, Barry was able to distinguish Iris in the first row, they continued walking and arrived at the press zone, as always the favorites to interview were Oliver and Tommy, surprisingly they also decided to interview Roy, a redheaded reporter stopped him to ask him some questions.   
  
They passed to the auditorium, the appointment was at 7 but the ceremony would begin at 8, they settled in the chairs, near them there were other bands of the genre, but right in front of them they had put The Rogues; the members of The vigilantes were talking to each other for a while until Barry said to Oliver in a low voice   
  
-Hey Ollie... Where is the bathroom?   
  
Oliver was almost about to burst out laughing, he had reminded a little boy, so cute   
  
-Down the stairs to the right. Do you want me to go with you?   
  
\- No, don't worry, I'll be fine, I won't be long   
  
He left in a hurry and Oliver saw him leave, not noticing the empty seat in the front row. Barry opened the bathroom door, apparently there was no one else, the weather was very hot so he took off his mask and went to do his thing, when he came out he went to the sink and in the mirror he could see the reflection of someone coming out of one of the cubicles and then walking towards him.   
  
-I knew you were handsome under that mask.   
  
Barry didn't know what to say, he was worried, it occurred to him to go out without a mask in a bathroom that he thought was empty and someone had just arrived, to make matters worse that person turned out to be Leonard Snart.   
  
-Don't look so scared, Scarlet, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine.   
  
It was at that moment that he realized that Snart had in his hands two empty vials, they seemed to have contained pills.   
  
-Did you take all that? How are you...?   
  
-No, I was getting rid of them, I don't want my colleagues to make a scene in the middle of the award ceremony, but of course, they don't know that I borrowed their “candy”.... We can keep this between us, can't we?   
  
-Yes... -Barry replied doubtfully

-It's a miracle to see you without your personal bodyguard Peter Pan and the rest of his band.   
  
-Well, you'll understand there are places you have to go alone.   
  
\- If I were him- he approached him slowly- I wouldn't leave you alone for a second- he passed one of his arms around Barry's waist and brought him closer to him.   
  
-Snart, let go of me - his tone had stopped being usually friendly, he sounded bothering and even a little threatening, he tried to push him but could not.   
  
-I don't know why you're interested in a guy like him, when you could have a real man, I'd teach you so much, believe me, you'd have a great time- he saw Barry from top to bottom- if you knew things I could do to you, with those legs and that...   
  
Barry was one of the guys who used to fix things with words, but living with Oliver had taught him that that wasn't always the solution, so he did what he would do, with all his strength he punched him, right on the left side of his face, he really must have used all his strength because his knuckles hurt, at least the hit was enough for Leonard to let him go.   
  
-Listen to me Snart, I'm not interested in anything you have to propose to me, I'm with Oliver and believe me, we had a great time - he said the last thing imitating his tone - last night and every day of this week, so ... let me be clear, let me alone   
  
He came out of the bathroom slamming the door, walked back up the stairs and stopped halfway up the stairs to breathe and calm down, it was only then that he noticed that he was still wearing the mask around his neck, put it back on and went back to the auditorium, reached his seat and Oliver looked at him worried.   
  
-Barry, are you okay? It took you a long time, the award ceremony has almost begun.   
  
-Yes, Ollie, it's okay.   
  
-Are you sure?   
  
-Yes, it's nothing

  
Just then the lights went out to give way to the first announcer, the first category was Artist revelation, the winner was Izzy Bowin. After the first prize the nerves began to increase, they listened attentively to each category until the moment arrived: better single, the favorites were The Rogues with their song "Rotten soul", after the presenter gave the classic pause of suspense finally announced to the winner: The vigilantes, all the auditorium applauded, Thea and Felicity even shouted, Roy still could not believe it, the only one that seemed to be out of the shock was Tommy.   
  
-You two go- he said, nudging Oliver.   
  
Oliver and Barry got up and went towards the stage, they went up and the presenter gave the prize to Barry, Oliver observed that he could hardly hold it with his left hand, so he helped him, the presenter asked them for a few words of thanks and Barry took the microphone.   
  
-Good night... the only thing we want to say is thanks, to those who decided to give us this award, to Speedy, Arsenal, Overwatch and Dark archer, without them this would not be possible - their partners signaled from their seats - to our public, for continuing with The vigilantes despite the change, so much thanks to our team, John, Lyla, Carly, Kara, Clark, Cisco, Curtis and all the roadies, the band would not work without the work of each of them, this award is yours. Thank you!   
  
The audience applauded again, Oliver and Barry returned to their seats, a few categories later came the award for best guitarist, after mentioning the nominees and the suspense pause, the winner was Lisa Snart, Roy hugged Thea although she assured him that she was fine. The award ended and several parties had been organized after, The vigilantes was on the guest list of one of them, Barry did not want to go but the others were organized when John arrived.   
  
-Guys, congratulations, you did it.   
  
-We did it, everyone- said Felicity- Will you join us?   
  
-No, I came to say goodbye, Lyla has to work tomorrow, but I've already left everything ready, they're going to pick you up at 6 o'clock, not a minute later.   
  
-Yes, mom- replied Tommy mockingly.   
  
-Then if that's all there is to it, I'll let you, have fun.   
  
-Have a good time- said Lyla as she waved her hand away.   
  
-Hey, Dig   
  
-Is something wrong, Oliver?   
  
-Could you arrange something with the label so they can send another car? Barry wants to go now   
  
-At this hour there is no one in the offices, but I can call my trusted chauffeur to take you, just leave me the suits.   
  
-Thank you, Dig   
  
They looked for a place to change but there was none, after going out the back door they ended up changing in Lyla's van, they left their suits and waited for the Diggle driver, as soon as they got into the car Barry said absolutely nothing, he just leaned on Oliver's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for the next chapter soon


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite duo of vigilantes spend some time together ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the other chapter, as I promised  
Well, this chapter is little, just smut, you don't miss anything important if you don't like it and decide not read :)

On the way back Barry had barely said anything, he just rested on Oliver's shoulder and huddled next to him until the car stopped in front of the house. As soon as they entered, the blond was about to ask his boyfriend what was going on, but he couldn't do it because at the exact moment he closed the door Barry pushed him against it, and kissed him in desperation he could almost have said that roughly, not that Oliver complained but at that moment he could feel that something was not right.  
  
-Barry...- was the only thing she could say between the brief moment when his boyfriend left his lips and was entertained biting his neck, surely leaving marks   
  
-Oliver...- he was talking to his ear- I need you...- as close as they were to each other it was enough for Barry to push his hip a little for the blonde to feel his erection- I need you now…

And that was the exact moment when Oliver's self-control went overboard, the next thing he knew was that Barry's legs were tangled in his hips, his arms around his neck, they were kissing as they made their way to his room; after bumping into some things they finally did it. After entering, Oliver hastened to lay Barry on the bed, the chestnut pulled him lightly so that he was on top of him, they continued kissing each other while they pushed their hips feeling how hard the other was, creating after a while a delicious friction that little by little approached them to the edge.  
  
-You're wearing too many clothes- Barry said suddenly as he got up a little to take Oliver's shirt off.   
  
-I could say the same.   
  
Unlike the other times they undressed in a hurry, almost ripping off their clothes, when they were alone in boxers Barry got up to look for something in Oliver's drawers, took out a bottle of lubricant and a condom.   
  
-Do you want me to...   
  
-No, this time I want to do it

Oliver swallowed at the sight, even though the first time it happened so fast and other times he had prepared Barry for sex, but he had never seen him do it himself and he had to close his eyes for a moment to avoid finishing before starting, after hearing a few soft moans, Oliver opened his eyes again, this time he found Barry in front of him, after a little kiss his boyfriend put the condom on him, held his breath for a second.  
  
-Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of everything today- said Barry as he made Oliver lie down again.   
  
Barry straddled Oliver and gave him a playful smile as he settled exactly on top of his dick, went down inch by inch to the bottom, ripped out a groan from both of them, stood still for a moment to get used to the sensation, Barry gave a small push and groaned as he realized he was at the right angle, touching that point that made him see stars, put his hands on Oliver's chest and began to move, first slowly until he fell into an extremely fast rhythm.   
  
-Ollie...- whenever that word came out of Barry's lips it was affectionately, never so, as an invitation to sin and at the same time as if it were a prayer that would save him from whatever was tormenting him.   
  
-Barry...- Oliver could only answer him with the same devotion, as he moved to match his rhythm.   
  
-Ollie... yes... there… harder... more... more....

Barry knew it was not going to last long, he kept moving without slowing down a bit, bouncing in Oliver’s dick, suddenly he felt the familiar heat building up in the lower part of his stomach, Oliver could feel him squeezing around him and after a shout of pleasure Barry , spilling all over Oliver's abdomen, who took the opportunity to get up and sit down, Barry adapted to the new position and embraced Oliver, burying his nails in his back in a desperate attempt to endure the accumulation of sensations he was experiencing, unfortunately he was about to finish.  
  
-Barry... you are so perfect... I love making love to you   
  
With that last sentence came, Barry was still clinging to him, they kissed and after recovering his breath Oliver came out of Barry and took off his condom to throw it in the garbage can next to the bed.   
  
-Barry... wow, that was...   
  
-Wait, Ollie, I'm not done yet   
  
Barry pushed Oliver back to lying down, leaned over and began to lick the semen in Oliver's abdomen, detailing with his tongue each of his muscles, when he finally finished he smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him.   
  
-Just when I think I can't like you anymore, you show me I'm wrong   
  
-That's just what I was going to say- he lay down next to Oliver and hugged him- I love you, Ollie.   
  
-And I love you

They kissed again, this time they did it calmly, just little kisses, Barry lay down on Oliver's chest and he began to caress his hair.  
  
-Now will you tell me what happened?   
  
-What happened to what?- Barry replied, pretending not to know what he was talking about.   
  
-It's what I was hoping you'd tell me, you've been acting weird since the awards.   
  
-It's nothing, Ollie, it's just the thrill of winning.   
  
-Barry, look at me- he moved to look him in the eye- you can always talk to me, you can tell me anything, no matter what.   
  
Barry sighed before remaining silent for a moment and then replying   
  
\- I saw Snart before the award, he was being pretty... insistent.   
  
Oliver tensed at the mention of the other man   
  
-That idiot, did he do something to you? Because if he laid a finger on you...   
  
-Ollie, don't worry, I've made it clear to him who I'm with, he's not going to bother us again, everything's going to be okay....   
  
-All right, it's just that... his attitude with you bothers me   
  
-Are you jealous? - asked Barry funny, just to annoy   
  
-I...   
  
-You don't have to worry about him or anyone else, I'm just yours   
  
-I think I might need some extra confirmation on that, Barry.   
  
-It will be a pleasure- said Barry smiling before kissing his boyfriend again.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected news and concerts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ;) here is the chapter
> 
> There will be something in italics at the begining of the chapter, an article 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter ;)

_ Note in the entertainment section of the digital version of Central City Picture News _ __   
__   
_ Bye Rogues! _ __   
__   
_ Yesterday afternoon through a statement, James Jessie, The Rogues group manager announced the separation of the group, due to personal and artistic differences between the members. Rumors indicate that the decision to separate was made by the Snart siblings and Mick Rory, who were fed up with the scandals starring their colleagues Rosalind Dillon and Sam Scudder. _ __   
__   
_ As for the latter, sources close to the band say they were interned in a rehabilitation center for addicts after an overdose, which is really the reason for the breakup. _ __   
_   
_ __ Today morning former leader Leonard Snart posted the following message on his social networks

> __   
__   
_ @leosnrt25 _ __   
__   
_ To all The Rogues fans: _ __   
__   
_ Thank you very much for joining us on this trip, 6 years is said easy but we would never have gotten this far without your support. _ __   
__   
_ To my colleagues: I hope this was the right decision for you, I hope you can solve all your problems soon. _ __   
__   
_ I want to use this space also to wish all the best to my dear sister Lisa, I know that you will be a success as a soloist, your star will shine even brighter than The Rogues. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ This is not a definitive farewell, both @mickrr and I will continue with the music, wait for more news through this medium.

__   
__   
_ * _ __   
__   
_ In the aforementioned communiqué it is also stated that The Rogues will immediately terminate its contract with Trickster Records, thus ending six years of hits, so long, The Rogues. _ __   
_   
_ __ ***

John called them at the rehearsal room, they had already heard what had happened to The Rogues, receiving the news surprised. When Dig arrived, he seemed very excited.   
  
-Sit down- he said -I have good news, I received an offer for you.   
  
-Another festival?- asked Roy.   
  
-Not exactly, look at this - the photo of a huge ship was shown to everyone and on the image could be read Metal Cruise.   
  
-A yacht? -I ask Tommy with displeasure   
  
-It's not just any boat,- said John, -it's...   
  
-The cruise ship that gathers the best rock and metal bands while it makes a tour by the sea touching port in some island or beach- said Roy excited, practically saying all his speech without stopping to breathe.

-Yes, exactly- replied Diggle smiling, -they invited The vigilantes, if you accept you would have to give two concerts, lodging and food is on the company, you will be able to participate in the rest of the activities of the cruise when you are not in concert and also as artists would have other benefits.   
  
-Yes, I accept! -said Roy without thinking it- I always wanted to go to one   
  
-A cruise ship! Sounds funny- commented Barry as Oliver stood beside him in silence.   
  
-Yes, yes, very funny- said sarcastic Tommy.   
  
-Tommy, it happened years ago, get over it,- said Thea tiredly -Felicity, Barry and Roy looked at each other without understanding- oh is that Tommy does not like boats.   
  
-Why? - asked Felicity curiously   
  
-When Tommy and Ollie were fifteen they were drunk and had the brilliant idea of going for a ride on my dad's yacht, they left without permission and without telling anyone, they thought they could handle it but they ended up adrift, the Coast Guard had to go and rescue them, from that day on Tommy hates yachts- said Thea.   
  
-I could have died!- Tommy exclaimed dramatically.   
  
-That won't be a problem this time, we are going to go with people who know what they're doing.   
  
-That doesn't matter. Didn't you watch Titanic?

-That would be impossible, there are no icebergs here and it's not winter yet,- Barry said, trying to soften the atmosphere.   
  
-There are many more things it could crash into, giant rocks, coral reefs, whales   
  
-Think about it- said John -you don't have to answer now, I'll just let you see what your fees would be- he told them to turn the picture of the boat around, Felicity almost choked to see the amount.   
  
-That for everyone?   
  
-No, for each one of you   
  
Everybody started talking   
  
-Well, well, well, when do you say this is? - asked Tommy.   
  
-Leaves on Tuesday of next week   
  
-We will go- all eyes turned to him and he shrugged his shoulders- What? I convinced myself, I have to get over it and all that.   
  
-We'll go then- said Oliver.   
  
-Well, we have to prepare the setlist.   
  
While everyone was getting organized, Oliver approached Tommy.   
  
-What convinced you?   
  
-Didn't you see all those zeros?

* * *

The day arrived, the time to board was at 8 but they as a band had to arrive at 7, this cruise represented a challenge to keep their identities secret as they would be very close to the public.   
  
As soon as they set foot on the boat, the music was already playing on the loudspeakers, they looked for the booths they had booked, they had been divided into pairs: Oliver and Barry, Roy and Tommy, Felicity and Thea; agreed to move in and then meet on the deck.   
  
Oliver and Barry opened the door to their room, there were two beds although they probably only used one, they left their suitcases and sat in one of the beds.   
  
-So, here we are- said Barry excited -and to think that I had never seen the sea and now I am on a cruise ship.   
  
-I'm glad to be with you while you know new things- replied Oliver hugging him gently. -Thank you for letting me share these moments.   
  
Barry kissed him and huddled more against him, they stayed that way for a while.   
  
-Do we really have to go? I don't feel like doing anything   
  
-Barry, if it were up to me we'd never get out of here - next to him, the brunette blushed -but we have to go to eat and see what other activities there are, we also have concerts   
  
-All right- he got up- come on, but before- he went to his suitcase and took something out- now we can go.   
  
Oliver laughed a little but found the picture totally adorable: Barry had put on a sailor's cap.   
  
-You lead the way, Captain.   
  
-With pleasure- he took Oliver's hand and they went out.

*

-And that ring?- asked Felicity, looking at Thea's right hand.   
  
-Roy gave it to me.   
  
-Oh my God! Did he propose?   
  
-No... of course not, it was just a gift.   
  
-Did we miss anything?- Barry asked when he arrived with Oliver.   
  
-No, nothing- replied Thea.   
  
-What about Tommy and Roy?   
  
-I don't know why they're not here yet   
  
A few minutes later Tommy appeared almost dragging Roy, who looked pale and sick.   
  
-Are you all right? -asked Thea worried   
  
-Apparently we didn't predict that our dear Roy was going to get dizzy so easily.   
  
-Wait- Barry pulled some pills out of his pants bag- They're for dizziness.   
  
Roy took the pills along with the bottle of water that Thea offered him, then they went to the dining room, had a light dinner as they had to prepare for the concert the next day.

* * *

The concert was going great, Roy seemed to have overcome his dizziness and now he was completely fine; they were in the final song, after finishing Shot through the heart, Oliver took the microphone to make an announcement.   
  
-I hope you' re having a good time- there were some screams while the public continued throwing beach balls with the logo of The vigilantes or the cruise- before leaving we have a news, our new album is now available on all platforms so you can hear it- more screams- to say goodbye this is Take me back   
  
Oliver stayed with Barry for the song, they finished and the security staff took them to a small room where they would have to do a meet and greet, they were taking pictures, talking to their fans and signing some autographs. Thea was delighted, she was everything she had expected about being famous, living with people, knowing that what she does with so much affection means something, at this moment she was signing a photo, it was them on stage during their presentation in Adventureland.   
  
-What did you say your name was?- she asked the person in front of her.   
  
-Carrie   
  
-Of course- said Thea as she signed -here you go- she handed her the photo.   
  
-Thanks, what a nice ring   
  
-Thank you   
  
-It's very nice- said the smiling woman - Later Speedy- she said and walked away from the crowd.

* * *

The water fell warm on their bodies, they had thought only of bathing together, nothing more But who were they fooling? Obviously there was going to be more, they had a bathroom for themselves and they were going to take advantage of it.   
  
Barry was leaning against the wall, holding on as best he could to avoid Oliver's push from sending him forward and ending up facing the wall.   
  
-Do you like it?- he asked with a gasp as he gave a particularly strong thrust in the right place.   
  
-Yes...- he could barely answer amid pleased sighs as he pushed his ass back for more of that pleasant sensation.   
  
They were very close to finishing, Oliver left almost completely Barry, leaving inside only the tip, the brunette began to protest   
  
-What? But I almost...   
  
-Wait- he bit his neck slightly.   
  
With a quick movement he penetrated him again, reaching to the deepest with a single hit, repeat the move twice, that was all.   
  
-Ollie!   
  
Seeing and feeling his boyfriend satisfied helped Oliver a lot, he was already beginning to feel his orgasm approaching, he held Barry's hips firmly and thrust him frantically again until he finally achieved his release.   
  
-I love you- he said to Barry in his ear as he came out of him   
  
Barry straightened up and turned around to kiss Oliver, they stopped before things got that far again.   
  
-And now?- asked the Chestnut.   
  
-We do what we're supposed to do, unless you have another idea.   
  
Judging from the look he received in response, of course he had other ideas.

* * *

  
It was the third day of the cruise, according to the schedule of activities would arrive at the selected island, this year the place would be Nanda Parvat, an island full of legends about an ancient order of assassins, needless to say that most of those on the cruise were excited to know the place, others like Thea and Felicity preferred something quieter.   
  
-Do you really not want to come? -Barry asked for the last time   
  
-Yes, we're fine, they just put chairs on the deck, I want to sunbathe a little bit- replied Felicity.   
  
-You don't have to convince us, why don't you try the drinker over there and stop him from taking my boyfriend to get drunk with him- said Thea pointing to Tommy and Roy.   
  
-I promise nothing- he replied amused.   
  
Barry walked towards them and an exchange of words then they were already walking behind him a cheerful Roy and a resigned Tommy was saying something Oliver, Thea and Felicity saw them in the distance with affection.   
  
-They're a bunch of overgrown kids- said Felicity.   
  
-Yes, but it wouldn't be the same without them- said Thea as she looked at her ring.   
  
-I noticed, I'm glad you're so happy   
  
-Thank you, the band and Roy... It's better than I could have asked for, every day with you is the best -Felicity smiled at her- I hope you feel that way too soon   
  
-It would be great, but I haven't met anyone special...   
  
-Who says you haven't already?   
  
-Oh God, no! Barry is an amazing guy but he's with Oliver and I would never see him that way.   
  
Thea laughed, that's when her lemonades came.   
  
-I propose you a toast   
  
-Of course, in honor of what?   
  
-For the love that is waiting for you   
  
The blonde looked at her confused for a moment but then shrugged her shoulders and collided her glass with Thea's, both continued talking, totally oblivious to the woman who took pictures discreetly with her cell phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments! :)
> 
> Let me know what do you think of the story
> 
> Kind corrections are welcome too :D
> 
> See yo next time


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another achivement for The vigilantes, meanwhile Felicity meet someone and our favorite pair have a funny date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the chapter, hope you like it :)
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course)

_ Publication in the forum The vigilantes fans: _  
_  
_We have a new album! A few weeks after the release we already have our copy of Born in anger, the studio versions are much better than the live performances; although it's different from Insomniac it's very good stuff, we'll be on alert in case dates for concerts or tours are announced. Here are the links to the songs for those who have not yet heard the album

_ Don't Go to far _  
  
_ Ray of light _  
  
_ Take me back _  
  
_ Heartless _  
  
_ Lies _  
  
_ Take me along _  
  
_ Fight to survive _  
  
_ The good prayer _  
  
_ Catch me if you can _  
  
_ Nothing like her _  
  
_ Go to hell _  
  
_ One _  
_  
_Don't Go to far (acoustic)

* * *

_ Fragment of Note on the website of Rock life magazine _  
  
_ Born in anger, the new album by The vigilantes is sweeping the list so soon after its release, is in the top 10 of its genre and the 50 most popular albums in the world, the change of style brought about by its new members has been for the better. _  
  


* * *

  
  
_ Note in Central City Picture News, entertainment section _  
  
_ We have good news, this afternoon there will be the premiere of Good as gold, the first single of Golden Glitter, debut album as soloist of Lisa Snart, ex member of The Rogues, according to what she has said in her social networks in this new stage she will present us with a sound between country and pop, many already dare to compare her with Taylor Swift Could it be that our Lisa goes so far? _  
_  
_ _ On the other hand, rumors have said that her brother Leonard was seen with Mick Rory in the studios of ... _Read more

* * *

  
John called them to the rehearsal room, said he had some good news, as soon as they were all in their places he proceeded to speak.  
  
-You have your first autograph signature this weekend.  
  
The room was filled with exclamations of surprise and joy  
  
-It's going to be in a commercial plaza in the center, it will be a few hours, you will sign CDs and take some photos, we estimate that there will be about 2000 people, they would pick you up and come back here later Do you have any doubt?  
  
-Is there going to be press?- asked Tommy.  
  
-Just a few bloggers and two magazines but don't rule out the independents. Anything else? - nobody said anything else - so go rest, I'll wait here on Friday, be on time

* * *

On Friday they went to the rehearsal room and took their suits, a record company van left them at the mall, while being escorted by local security personnel they could see that there was already a line of considerable size, they sat at the table and the first person passed, so they went one by one; Barry could hardly contain the laughter when Iris came to the front and had to pretend not to know her. The event was quiet until a guy who was surrounded by bodyguards passed to the front, addressing Felicity immediately, the gesture surprised the blonde, as usually people asked for the autograph of the whole band or just Barry or Oliver or Thea, she was not so requested, the man put a copy of the album in front of her  
  
-For whom did I sign it? - she asked in spite of already knowing the answer  
  
-Ray  
  
Ray Palmer was a multimillionaire, known for his great talent as a pianist as well as always being present at charity events, Felicity would never have imagined that someone as refined as he would listen to The Vigilantes.  
  
-I have to tell you, Overwatch, that your talent is immense and your technique impeccable, I enjoy your performances very much.  
  
-Thank you very much, Ray, it's an honor that I like a pianist as talented as you, I meant what I do, that is, my music.  
  
Ray just smiled brightly and pulled something out of his shirt pocket, a business card with his private phone number.  
  
-You can call whenever you want  
  
-Thank you Ray- gave him back his CD.  
  
-I hope it's not the last time we'll see each other, see you soon Overwatch.  
  
Ray gone, allowing the line to advance, on his left side Thea was staring at Felicity raising an eyebrow while on her right she could swear she heard Tommy snort annoyed.  
  
-What?- asked Felicity quietly.  
  
-Nothing- replied Thea- We must go on.

They continued with the autograph signature, they didn't get up from the table until the last person in line left, everything was a success, when they finished they were taken to a place where they could changed their clothes so that later a van could pick them up from the record label. Oliver was taking off his mask when Barry came in, he was ready, he looked cute in his checkered shirt.  
  
-And I'm the one who takes a long time to do everything  
  
-One day I invite you to put on my suit or take it from me, after that you can say whatever you want- said Oliver with false annoyance.  
  
-Actually- Barry replied- that second option I would like more.  
  
-Me too  
  
Oliver hugged Barry from behind and began to tell his ear all the things he would like to do one day while they had their suits on, the chestnut blushed at what he heard.  
  
-Cisco would definitely kill us if we did that to the suits.  
  
-Yeah, let's go, before I ask you to put your suit back on.  
  
They kissed for a while until they decided to leave the place, they were walking.  
  
-Where do you say we're going? - asked Oliver  
  
-It's a surprise, Ollie, don't be impatient  
  
-I'm already beginning to look like you  
  
-Hey! - He tapped his arm and it was then that he noticed, Oliver's arms were uncovered, he didn't wear sleeves, he still wore the top of his suit- we need a bathroom, right now!  
  
-What?  
  
Before receiving an answer, Barry dragged him to the end of the corridor, apparently no one had seen him yet, they entered the bathroom and he locked himself with Oliver.  
  
-Barry, what's the matter with you?  
  
-Have you seen what you're wearing?  
  
As if he had barely noticed it, he looked down and saw what he was wearing.  
  
-What an idiot, I don't know how I didn't realize  
  
-Ollie, don't worry, I don't think anyone saw us, just put on your clothes and we'll have to get out of here.  
  
-I forgot to bring a shirt, that's why I was wearing this when you came in, then I got distracted and we went out.  
  
-All right, don't worry, I'll fix it, I'll buy something for you to wear, wait here

He came out of the bathroom and Oliver stayed there, about 20 minutes later Barry appeared again, knocked on the door and gave him a bag, shortly after the blond came out.  
  
-I knew it was going to fit good on you- said Barry smiling.  
  
-Yes, after so much wearing my clothes you've learned my size, but why the sweater?  
  
Barry had brought him a plain black shirt and a green sweater.  
  
-You're gonna need it where we're going- he had something else too, a red jacket.  
  
-Then I follow you  
  
They walked through the mall, then up to the top floor.  
  
-The ice rink?- asked Oliver without being able to believe it.  
  
-Yes  
  
-I don't think it's a good idea, I'm a lousy skater.  
  
-You're lucky I don't, come on.  
  
He took him by the hand to the counter where they rented their skates, then they entered the ice rink, Oliver moved slowly, insecure, fearing to lose his balance.  
  
-Ollie, I'm not gonna let you fall, come on.  
  
He left Oliver at the end of the track so that he could hold on to the edge, he stood next to him and took him by the hand, they began to skate together, once the oldest had a little more confidence was released from the shore, continued to walk the track of her boyfriend's hand, a couple of laps later could do it alone, even improvised a small race that the youngest won, Oliver was having more fun than he thought.  
  
-Hey, Barry.  
  
-Yes?  
  
Instead of talking, Oliver approached him and kissed him.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
-I don't understand- said Barry confused.  
  
-It's my way of thanking you for being here, for making every day the best of my life, for loving me as much as I love you.  
  
-You don't have to thank me, for me it's an honor that you let me share your days and I feel the luckiest for loving you.  
  
They hugged each other while the rest of the people were still circling the rink.

* * *

When they returned to the house they found a strange situation, a huge arrangement of orange dahlias was on the living room table, while in the kitchen Tommy stirred the pantry looking for something.  
  
-Who's all that from? -Barry asked.  
  
-Felicity- replied Thea.  
  
-Who sent them? -The brunette was very curious  
  
-Ray Palmer- answered the blonde.  
  
-Multimillionaire, pianist, philanthropist. That Ray Palmer?  
  
-Yes, that's the one  
  
Oliver went into the kitchen to see his friend, his nose was very red and his eyes were watery.  
  
-You look awful  
  
-Thank you- Sneeze- You don't know how- Sneeze- I love to hear that.  
  
-Your allergies again?  
  
-Do you know where the pills I used are?  
  
-In the bathroom cabinet  
  
-It had to be- a sneeze- Why didn't I think to look there?  
  
-You look really bad, you should...  
  
-I know- Sneeze- Oliver, it's all Palmer's fault.  
  
He came out of the kitchen, and as he passed through the living room he heard Barry say  
  
-And you don't know what they mean? Orange dahlias are for declarations of love  
  
Tommy sneezed again.  
  
-You look awful- said Thea with a grimace.  
  
-Yeah, the Queens don't know the word- sneeze- subtlety.  
  
-You should have something, there's medicine in the bathroom cabinet- said Barry.  
  
-It's what I'm going to do  
  
Another sneeze  
  
Tommy walked away muttering: stupid allergies, stupid flowers, stupid Palmer.  
  
In the hallway he met Oliver again.  
  
\- Ray Palmer sure doesn't get allergies.  
  
-Fuck you!  
  
He closed the bathroom door and Oliver laughed from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments! :)
> 
> Let me know what do you think of the story
> 
> Kind corrections are welcome too :D
> 
> See yo next time


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day is ruined by very bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's the chapter :)
> 
> There will de some dialogues between paragraphs, they will be in italics, you'll se it

The day seemed to be quiet, everyone had gotten up early to go out as a group, well, almost everyone, Oliver and Barry would stay at home. Since the signing of autographs, Felicity spent a lot of time talking on the phone or texting Ray Palmer, resulting in Tommy being in a mad mood complaining that she no longer paid him any attention and who paid for the broken dishes was Oliver, who had listened carefully to his friend for two whole weeks, spending less time than he would like with his cute boyfriend, but that was going to change.

While Thea was taking out the rest of the band to 'solve the fight between those two idiots' he was going to stay with Barry, he had already planned everything, as soon as the others came out that door he would make him love in every corner of the house, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the living room ... he could still hear the noises outside, they were getting ready to leave, but he didn't think he could stand it anymore, it had been a long time   
  
-Barry- spoke to his ear but he was still asleep, he began to kiss his neck slowly and softly until he woke up.   
  
-Mmm Ollie?- he replied half asleep.   
  
-Did you expect anyone else? - He continued his work, now sticking one hand under the shirt Barry was wearing as pajamas.   
  
-No, I was just...ahh- he interrupted himself with a moan when he felt Oliver stroking one of his nipples- you still don't even say good morning to me and you're already groping me.   
  
The blonde laughed.   
  
-This is my way of saying good morning to you, Barry- he lowered his hand and touched his boyfriend's medium-hard dick above his underwear.   
  
-I like your style- turned to be face to face with Oliver and kiss him.   
  
-And I like you- he replied between kisses.   
  
-Ollie... Please, do it, I miss you, it's been two weeks...   
  
-I know- he interrupted- that's why we're going to do it now, I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life, so much that you're going to ask me for more and I'm going to be happy to give it to you.   
  
-Yes, Ollie, please, I need you.

Oliver stretched to his bureau, took out the bottle of lubricant and squirted it into his hand, while he was doing that, Barry had already changed position, now he was naked on his hands and knees, being totally exposed for his boyfriend.   
  
-Damn it, Barry, you look so...   
  
-Ollie, do you mind continuing with the compliments later? I really want you to- he was interrupted by the sensation of a finger suddenly entering him - ohh yeah, that's what I mean    
  
Oliver continued making slow and deep movements, until he decided to add another finger, moving a little faster and then switch to a scissors movement, Barry made small noises of pleasure, at that moment he felt a third finger, leading him to release a very loud groan when his boyfriend reached that point inside him that made him squirm and beg for more.   
  
-As much as I like those sweet noises you make when I'm making you mine, today we have company so you have to hold on a little bit. Would you do it for me?- said Oliver without stopping moving and twisting his fingers inside Barry.   
  
-Yes, yes...- replied the chestnut groaning slightly as he moved his hips to get more from Oliver's fingers in that place he needed so much, suddenly there came a feeling of emptiness, he made a disappointed noise.   
  
-You're ready now, don't worry, you're about to have something inside more than my fingers, just let me put on the condom   
  
-No, I don't want you to use it this time.   
  
-Are you sure?   
  
-Yes, I want to feel you, with nothing else in between   
  
-Are you sure?   
  
-I want to feel how you come inside me, how you fill me to the last drop... and if you ask me again if I'm sure I promise you that I'll get up from here and....

Oliver interrupted him, turning him quickly for a passionate kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue, Barry moaned, let him go and took the lubricant and spread it all over his cock.   
  
-How do you want it?- asked Oliver with the little self-control he had left.   
  
-On the side, I want you to hug me   
  
-Your wishes are orders   
  
He settled in by leaving Barry in front of him, aligned his penis with Barry's hole and slowly put it in.   
  
-I'd almost forgotten how you feel, you're so tight.   
  
-And you're just as big   
  
Both moaned and waited a moment to adapt, then Oliver entered completely, hugged Barry at the waist and began to move.   
  
-Ollie... more, faster.   
  
The older one accelerated the movement of his hips, hitting faster and deeper, Barry did everything possible not to break into moans, they were lost in their pleasure, ignoring what was happening outside. Oliver continued to push at a steady pace, then lowered his hand to Barry's dick and began to masturbate it in tune with his movements, the brunette could not contain the scream that escaped him.   
  
-Ollie! Go on, that way, don't stop   
  
A sound disturbed the moment   
  
-Ollie, someone's knocking on the door.   
  
-Let them wait, he didn't stop moving.

Barry tried to forget about the door, he concentrated on what Oliver was doing to him, he moved his hips to feel it more intensely, he felt that his muscles were beginning to tense, he was close; again the door, this time accompanied by someone's voice:  _ guys, sorry to interrupt, believe me I wouldn't do it if this wasn't life or death _ , it was Tommy.   
  
-Ollie ...   
  
-Let him go, if it's important he'll come back later - during the previous weeks, Tommy had appeared at his door with that same phrase, to end up talking about a certain blonde keyboardist ignoring him, it was probably one of those times - I don't care if the sky is falling out there or there's an alien invasion, all I care about is here in this bed   
  
Oliver kept on pushing, he knew Barry was close, the chestnut groaned and at times pronounced his name, he was almost there and just as the blond had promised was about to achieve a delicious orgasm but ... they knocked on the door again, stronger this time:  _ Oliver, really, I swear to you this is serious, we need you out now, it's about the band, you know me, I wouldn't interrupt you in this situation if it wasn't important. _   
  
Oliver sighed in frustration and left Barry cursing in a low voice, put on a pair of pants and a T-shirt while the youngest was hiding between the sheets, opened the door, annoyed.   
  
-I'm here. What's so important?   
  
-We have a problem   
  
-Can't it really wait? How you'll see we're busy- said Oliver as Barry waved uncomfortably from bed.   
  
-To tell you the truth, no, Mr. Queen.   
  
Behind Tommy appeared Amanda Waller, director of the record label, with a tone that left no room for discussion.   
  
-We'll be there in a moment.

* * *

Oliver and Barry went out to the living room after getting a little dressed up, in the armchairs were the rest of the band, John and Amanda.   
  
-Sit down- said John, he seemed stressed and worried.   
  
As soon as they were seated, Waller got up and opened the briefcase she was carrying, throwing something on the table for all to see, Roy even jumped at the force with which the woman left the object there, but when he saw what it was he opened his eyes disproportionately, Oliver wanted to die, could not be true, could not be happening   
  
-You know what this is, don't you? Do you have any idea what this means?- asked Amanda.   
  
On the table was innocently placed a magazine, would not have been a problem were it not for the content, on the cover had the headline  ** _Oliver Queen is Green Arrow _ ** accompanied by a photo of Oliver after signing autographs, using half of his suit without masks, below in smaller letters said ** Know the identity of Speedy and Arsenal ** inside there were photos of Thea and Roy in a café, a photo of Roy putting on his suit in the festival dressing room, Thea on the boat, there were even comparatives of the three with and without costumes

  
-Your identities were revealed, that means that you breached a clause in your contract, one where your real names cannot be related in any way to your characters on stage.   
  
-Do we have that clause? - muttered Roy worried   
  
-Yes, didn't you read the contract? -Thea replied   
  
-But that wasn't our fault, someone harassed us and realized, we didn't reveal it- said Felicity.   
  
-It doesn't matter who did it, now your identities are known, that's a breach of that clause and therefore of your contract which means   
  
-They're going to sue us- said Oliver, finally finding the will to speak.   
  
-Not everything is lost for you, I reviewed the magazine and spoke with Mr. Diggle, the magazine assures that next month it will reveal the rest of the band, at this point we could sue you, but I negotiated an agreement with your manager, if you want: the whole band is revealed at a press conference organized by Argus, an event with all the invited media, you say who you are, the publication would stop making money at our expense and you avoid the lawsuit.   
  
If we don’t accept? -Barry asks, Waller's option sounded like exposing them as circus animals.   
  
-If not, Argus is going to sue you, you run the risk of losing the name of the band, the music and everything you've won. Another doubt? - everyone remained silent - you have 24 hours to decide, I will return tomorrow at this time   
  
She took her briefcase and went out, no one dared to speak in a while.   
  
We will work this out. There must be a way- said John trying to calm them down.   
  
-You wouldn't have to solve anything if it wasn't for me, this is all my fault- said Oliver looking at the magazine for the umpteenth time.   
  
-Oliver, no- Barry started talking.   
  
-I'm right and you know it- he got up- I want to be alone.   
  



	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made and there are unexpected encounters

It was the best day of her life, for the first time she walked to work willingly and unhurriedly, stopped in front of the corner magazine stand and saw her masterpiece (well, hers and the editors') physically, the new issue of the magazine, the cover standing out next to the newspapers, **Oliver Queen is Green Arrow ** along with the photo she had skilfully obtained, bought a copy and continued her way to the office.  
  
From the moment she met The Vigilantes it was clear to her that hiding their identities went beyond advertising purposes, there was a mystery behind that band and it was her job to discover it. In the stage with Black Canary she was in every concert she could, every place, every public appearance trying to talk to someone who knew who they were and never got anything, but with the help of a contact in Argus she knew they were more protected than any artist represented by that label, literally every employee who had worked directly with them had to sign a confidentiality contract, that motivated her even more to know who was under those masks.  
  
After the leaving of Black Canary and White Canary followed by the filtration of their identities finally saw a little light, after investigating Laurel and Sara Lance knew that they had grown in Starling, so the rest of the members must be from that city, tried to contact them but were off the map, the only thing she knew was that one of them was still in the artistic medium as support for some bands.  
  
Things became interesting when the new vocalist arrived, because to begin with, he, a boy, was a strange replacement and a new mystery to solve but he gave a new impulse to the band; she continued her investigation and if it wasn't because she arrived late to that concert they gave in a bar she could have discovered them much earlier. Fortune smiled on her in the festival, she could sneak into the dressing rooms and found the new guitarist from The Vigilantes, alone, she saw him when he wasn't wearing his suit yet, a quick but clear photo was enough.

Another mystery she had been following for some time (two years before The Vigilantes) was that of the disappearance of the public life of the Queen siblings and Tommy Merlyn, those three gave more numbers to sell to the show press than any masked band, she had no clue of them until Susan Williams found Thea Queen in a cafeteria with her boyfriend, did her best to conceal when she saw the photos, next to Thea was the guitarist of The Vigilantes, so she knew them.  
  
With the help of the guy from the magazine's IT she was able to advance her vacations and bought a place at the Metal Cruise, that's when she confirmed her suspicions, Thea Queen not only knew The Vigilantes, she was Speedy; when she attended the meet and greet she noticed the ring she was wearing and after she found Thea wearing that same ring while she was sunbathing with another girl, finally, first identity confirmed.  
  
Green Arrow's identity was impossibly ridiculous to discover, after the incident in Adventureland she realized that consistently the bassist and the vocalist disappeared after the shows, so on the day of the autograph signing she waited for the band to leave, someone had to pick them up later or something, what was never expected was Green Arrow without a mask walking around the mall, on the boat she had seen him from afar to recognize him, besides his appearance had changed a bit, but she had no doubt that he was Oliver Queen.  
  
So that's where they had been, enjoying the fame and fortune of rock stars, so clever, hiding in plain sight. Without a second's thought she took a picture and followed him, he went hand in hand with the same boy with whom she had seen him on the boat, his boyfriend and if her deductions were correct also Flash, The vigilantes vocalist.  
  
With these three identities discovered she wrote an article and gave it to her editor, who gladly gave her the cover and the central pages of the magazine. She went into the office and down the corridor everyone received her as a heroine, people who barely noticed her existence before now greeted her kindly, even her boss treated her with respect, solving the mystery of The Vigilantes and the Queen family was the best thing that could have happened to Carrie Cutter.  
  


* * *

John left the guys' house and drove straight to his office in Argus, he was going to check the copies of the contracts, there must have been something they could do, he had been reading for hours and couldn't find anything, his phone rang out.  
  
-John Diggle  
  
-Hey Dig- answered a woman's voice- I heard about the magazine. How's everything? Do you need help?  
  
-The outlook is not encouraging, I could use a hand. Why don't you stop by my office?  
  
-I'll be there in an hour.

* * *

He knew Oliver needed space, but it was starting to get dark and he hadn't left his room since he locked himself in the morning, Barry stood outside his door with a few slices of pizza, no matter how depressed or guilty he felt he had to eat something, he knocked once but there was an answer, he knocked on the door again.  
  
-Ollie, open the door, I know what you think is your fault what happened but it's not like that, let me in, we have to talk.  
  
Just silence on the other side.  
  
-Ollie, please- he was silent for a moment and then sighed sadly- if you don't want to talk it's okay, just open up, i brought you food, you can't starve to death for this  
  
No sound  
  
-I'm going in, okay? Even if you don't want to talk I won't leave you alone  
  
He opened the door, but when he entered he was surprised to see that there was nobody there, he left the plate on the table and began to look around.  
  
-What the hell?  
  
Everything seemed normal, except for the now empty chest that was slightly pushed under the bed. What did Oliver keep there? It didn't matter what it was, he had to find him, he came out of the room and into his own, put on a coat and went out to look for his boyfriend but found Tommy in the corridor.  
  
-Barry, where are you going?  
  
-Oliver isn't here, I have to go get him....  
  
-No, I'm not going to let you go anywhere like that, you've got to calm down.  
  
The brunette breathed deeply several times  
  
-Sorry, it's just that I'm worried  
  
-Don't worry, we'll find him. Did you call him?  
  
-Yes, but he left his phone here, and I think he escaped through the window because I didn't see him or heard him coming out, and maybe he took something from his room, but I don't know what it is...  
  
-Barry, you're getting nervous again, breathe, come on, let me try, maybe I can tell you that he took away  
  
They entered Oliver's room, Tommy inspected everything carefully, when he reached the empty chest under the bed he turned to see Barry.  
  
-Don't worry, I know exactly where he is, I'll take you to him.  
  
They rushed out the hallway and through the living room, Thea and Roy were hugging on the couch while Felicity saw something on the computer, they all looked up when they saw them pass by.  
  
-Where are you going? - asked Thea  
  
-Oliver ran away, went to his happy place and I think he needs Speedy and Dark Archer to keep him company.  
  
-Let me go to my room and I'll go with you- She got up and disappeared down the hall.  
  
-Wait what? I'll go with you too- said Roy as he went after Thea.  
  
-So, I guess it's a band thing, I'm coming with you- said Felicity.  
  
-We must bring Ollie home

* * *

On days like this he didn't want to know anything about anyone, he left the house without them noticing and went to the place he always went when he wanted time alone, Star Park, was one of the few green areas in the city but was deserted at night, being a big space he could stay there for hours without seeing another person, his favorite part was where he was now, the place where there were many trees. He kept shooting at the trunks, he didn't know how long he had been doing it but he felt good, suddenly a red arrow and a black arrow stuck on his in the tree, he didn't need to see to know who they were, the feeling of being accompanied was comforting, he kept pointing his arrows at the trees, the other two archers imitated him, they were like that for a while until Oliver turned around and stared at them.  
  
-I should have known you'd find me.  
  
-We know you better than you know yourself- said Tommy.  
  
-Besides, this is your place, you come when things are not right, we come here after we leave home- added Thea.  
  
After Oliver, Thea and Tommy left their home they had been in that same place, doing exactly the same as the blonde, shooting arrows to let go of their frustration, their pain, everything that made them feel bad.  
  
-Thank you for coming.  
  
-We weren't going to leave you  
  
-I feel... like this is all my fault.  
  
-Ollie, this wasn't because of you or me, we were careless, I accept it, everyone makes mistakes but we pay more expensive for being famous and even more for our name.  
  
-Just what we wanted to avoid  
  
-Oliver, don't worry, there are a couple of people who want to tell you something besides us.  
  
From among the trees appeared Barry, Roy and Felicity  
  
-So you brought everyone- Oliver smiled when he saw Barry.  
  
-Yes, we are all here Ollie, we come because we want to tell you something, along the way we were talking, we came to a conclusion: whether it's a lawsuit or we have to reveal ourselves we accept it, you're the leader and we're sure that you'll decide what's best for everyone and whatever it is we're going to support you, together if the lawsuit takes everything from us or together publicly showing us who we are- Barry said, looking Oliver in the eye.  
  
-We're with you, Oliver, we trust your decisions, you're our friend and we're not going to leave you alone- said Felicity smiling.  
  
-More than a band we are already family, the family is there to support- Roy added.  
  
-You heard them Oliver, you how our beautiful and charismatic leader has the last word, we listen and obey.  
  
He was thoughtful, but finally decided he was going to do  
  
-Let's go home, we have to prepare for tomorrow when Waller arrives.  
  
They left the park and returned to the house, when they opened the door they did not wait for who was inside.  
  
-Dig, how did you get in?  
  
-The key under the rug you always leave  
  
-Aren't you going to say hello to me?  
  
A blonde woman in a formal dress and high heels was walking in the living room.  
  
-It's good to see you, Ollie.  
  
-Laurel...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments! :)
> 
> Let me know what do you think of the story
> 
> Kind corrections are welcome too :D
> 
> See yo next time


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's back. What's it gonna be the reaction of the band?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.
> 
> In this chapter will appear fragments of songs, these fragments will be in italics, this time the songs don't belong to me and I don't have rights or anything
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

They all stared for a moment, waiting, until Thea ran across the room and went to hug Laurel.  
  
-I can't believe you're here.  
  
-I missed you very much, all of you- she looked briefly at Oliver  
  
The others got a little closer, Barry and Roy kept a prudent distance.  
  
-How are you? What are you doing here? I don't want to say that I'm not happy to see you, but why did you wait until now to come?- said Felicity with her particular way of wandering.  
  
-Yeah, I missed that already - Laurel came by to hug Felicity too - answering your main question, I came because after the magazine and Waller's threat, Dig needed some legal advice.  
  
Laurel had been the singer of The Vigilantes but before starting with the band she studied law and never had the opportunity to practice, during her time away from the spotlights she got a job at a Coast City law firm.  
  
-Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world.  
  
-I missed you too, Merlyn- she replied smiling as Tommy ran one arm over her shoulders.  
  
Oliver stayed close but said nothing, Roy was just suffering in silence, divided between letting go of his internal fanboy because he was a few steps away from Black Canary or acting politely with someone he didn't know, Barry on the other hand didn't know what to do, just at that moment was in front of him his boyfriend's ex? and that boyfriend seemed to have seen Bloody Mary.  
  
-I see that the original vigilantes have not withdrawn- said Laurel upon seeing that Thea, Tommy and Oliver had their bows with them.

Archery was the main reason for the artistic names of Tommy and Oliver, when they were children both had gone to classes, they used to play archers, the blond was always the vigilante Green Arrow and Tommy his evil enemy Dark Archer, when they grew up they decided to keep the personality they had invented to use it in their band.  
  
-In spite of this, I'm glad to see that there are new ones, you're Roy and Barry, aren't you?- Laurel looked at the two boys.  
  
-Yes! I'm Roy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm your fan- he said, finally giving in to the fanboy.  
  
-You took the words out of my mouth, you're an impressive guitarist, Arsenal- she replied with a smile while Roy almost danced of joy- I must say I never imagined a boy singing with The Vigilantes but you have an exceptional voice, Barry.  
  
-Thank you, Laurel- replied the chestnut.  
  
-No, thanks to you, for not letting it drown when I left, I see why he chose you- Barry suddenly had the idea that she didn't talk about the band anymore- you're a great singer, I heard the whole album, I don't think I could have done anything like that- she added as if she was correcting herself.  
  
Before anyone else said anything that ended up being uncomfortable, John caught everyone's attention.  
  
-Come on, sit down, all of you. Laurel gave me some alternatives, whether you decide to disclose your identities or face the lawsuit.  
  
Everyone looked at Oliver, waiting for him to speak, because he was the only one who knew the decision.  
  
-We're going to reveal the identities  
  
In that case - replied Laurel- we can reach an agreement with Waller, you will do the press conference she wants, but you are going to set your conditions, you will not talk about anything you do not want or give details of your private life that you do not want to disclose.  
  
Afterwards everything went towards a legal technical conversation that half of those present did not understand, they left everything ready to give Waller their answer the next day and agreed that Laurel would represent them legally for the trial, suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
  
-We ordered pizza- explained John- I'll get it.

They sat down to eat, after talking with Laurel and John all felt calmer about the future of the band, it was a little late but she stayed to catch up with her friends, Oliver had disappeared with Barry, on purpose, she suspected; John left them alone and soon Oliver returned, Laurel said goodbye to all, promising to see them the next day, looked at the brown haired man and asked him  
  
-Can I steal Oliver from you for a moment?  
  
-There's no problem - the blond seemed to be on some pretext but Barry went ahead to avoid it- go Ollie, I'll wait for you in the living room with the others.  
  
-Thank you, Barry.  
  
They left the house and waited until they were far enough away  
  
-You've been avoiding me since I got here. Are you still upset because I left?  
  
-No, of course not, I just didn't know what I was going to tell you, to be honest, I never expected to see you today.  
  
-You know me, I like to give surprises and if it helps, I know what to say: I have missed you a lot in these months, every time I won a case I needed you to celebrate or when I lost I needed you even more to tell me that I had done well, I went away a while to clarify things with myself but now I'm here, as I told you in the letter you're always going to count on me, so please tell me we're fine, we're still friends - it seemed like she was about to cry.  
  
-Laurel... of course we're fine, it took me time but now I understand why you left, I would be a bad friend if I was mad at you for doing what's best for you  
  
-Thank you, Ollie, I couldn't bear that you wouldn't forgive me.  
  
-Hey, we're fine, okay? There's nothing to forgive  
  
They hugged until Laurel was calm.  
  
-It's good to be back, I see a lot has changed with The vigilantes  
  
-Yes, everything has changed, Barry gave us back something we didn't even know we lost, he made us better- she didn't lose the detail in Oliver's smile when he said the other boy's name.  
  
-So, you and Barry- said Laurel looking at him insinuatingly.

-Yeah, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I didn't think I'd fall in love with anyone the way I do with him.  
  
-I know, I saw how you look at him, with total love and adoration, just like your first guitar.  
  
Oliver laughed at the comparison  
  
-Yes, I love him, even more than Karen- that was the name of his first guitar.  
  
-Wow Oliver, if he got past Karen, then it's serious- they both laughed - I'm glad you have him, I know he's going to make you happy, I've known him for a few hours but I can tell you that he loves you as much as you love him  
  
-There are days when it doesn't seem real, at first we got along badly and now I can't imagine my life without him....  
  
-Oh enough, Ollie, I'm suffocating your cloud of hearts - they laughed again - I'm very happy for you, you already have the happiness you deserve.  
  
-Yes and it's complete now that you're back  
  
-And I'm not leaving anymore  
  
-Is that what you tell all the boys?  
  
-Only the ones I want to impress  
  
They laughed at the memory  
  
-I think I should go now, it's a little late and we have to rest for tomorrow.  
  
-Wait, before you go, I need you to answer another legal question.  
  
-I cannot officiate marriages.  
  
-No, it wasn't that- in the dim light, Laurel could have sworn that Oliver blushed.  
  
-I hear you then

* * *

_ Starling City High School, 2003 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Oliver Queen walked down the aisles, wore his guitar on his shoulder, his blond hair was a little long reaching almost to his eyes, with his leather jacket made the perfect ensemble. Today he was walking alone because his idiot best friend Tommy had broken his leg in a motorcycle accident, his bike to be more specific, it's not that Oliver was reserved but he didn't like the people at school, or rather the school itself, right now he should be going to his math class, biology or something like that, it didn't matter, what he was really going to do was go out to the stands of the football field and sit down to play guitar, he was almost at the door when he heard a voice behind him, near the lockers, there was a girl who was singing _

> _ I'm going under _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Drowning in you, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I'm falling forever _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I've got to break through, I'm going under _

_ It was a song from that new group, Evanescence, not totally Oliver's style but they were good, besides that girl was amazing, he came back over the hall and stood next to her. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -You have a very nice voice. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Thank you, that's what my band tells me all the time _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Are you in a band? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Yes, my sister is the guitarist and I sing _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -But that's not a band, you need members. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Look... Oliver, right? I just have to say that we don't need anyone else, just the two of us. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -You sound very confident. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -I am, so much, so - she pointed to Oliver's guitar - the football field must be empty at this hour. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She started walking towards the door _ _  
_ _  
_ _ \- Won't you come? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ They sat in the stands, Oliver began to tune his guitar _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -What do you want to sing? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -I'll make it easy for you-- she saw his Black Sabbath shirt-- Paranoid. _

_ Oliver began to play the song, the girl looked concentrated before singing _

  
  


> _ Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind _ _  
_ _  
_ _ People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time _ _  
_ _  
_ _ All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Can you help me, occupy my brain? _

_ They continued with the rest of the song, Oliver was surprised, she really had a good voice, she would be perfect for that band he wanted so much. They finished the song and he had to admit his mistake. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -You were right, with your voice and a guitar it's enough _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -'You were right' - Is that what you say to all the girls? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Only the ones I want to impress _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Consider me impressed, few men admit they were wrong, I like you. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Since we are friends or good acquaintances, will you tell me your name? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ -Laurel _

* * *

Oliver returned to the house, in the living room there was only Barry, probably the others went to sleep  
  
-You waited for me  
  
-Yes, I told you I was going to stay here  
  
-Is something wrong?  
  
-No, nothing- replied the brown haired man with a tone contrary to what his words expressed.  
  
Oliver sat next to him on the couch  
  
-Yeah, something's wrong, tell me what it is, you know you can talk to me about anything.  
  
-It's... just forget it, okay? I'm going to sleep - he was going to get up but Oliver didn't allow it  
  
-Barry, you can't just leave me like this and just walk away, tell me what's going on.  
  
Barry sighed and sat down again, looked at Oliver and chose his words carefully.  
  
-I just... today I saw you with Laurel, you seem to be happy with her, I...  
  
-Barry, listen to me, there's nothing between Laurel and me, she's just my friend, I've known her half of my life, that's why we're so close, but believe me when I tell you that nothing happens, you're the only one  
  
-When I saw her today with you, with the others, it was as if she belonged here, I felt as if I was only her... replacement  
  
-Never think that, you're not replacing anyone, you've struggled to earn your place in the band and I still don't know how but you gave me another chance to win your heart, you belong here, with us, with me  
  
-Ollie, I'm sorry for being so insecure, but Laurel is... Laurel...  
  
-Yeah and you're Barry, the man I love and that beats Laurel any day.  
  
The brown haired man didn't say anything and hugged Oliver, the older spoke again.  
  
-I thought you already knew, you said so yourself.  
  
-Me?

-I don't pretend to take any place Cause my heart isn't a replace

Barry recognized it. It was a part of Don't Go too far.  
  
-Are you reciting my song? It's the most romantic thing you've ever done for me- he said amusingly.  
  
-And you still don't hear the best part, you wrote it but now more than ever I can say the same thing: Don't go too far, you just own my heart, baby don't go

—Don't go too far  
  
Baby don't you cry  
  
Don't move too fast  
  
Baby kiss me at last

Barry sang the verse before kissing Oliver, the blond one leaned him softly on the armchair and they continued with theirs, when he thought that things were going to rise in level, he carried his boyfriend.  
  
-What?  
  
-If we go on with this here we're going to have to reupholster the couch and those stains can't be explained by the vodka, so let's go to my room, we have something pending from the morning  
  
-There's no need to wait, now that everyone's asleep  
  
They kissed again passionately, like a promise of the night to come.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments! :)
> 
> Let me know what do you think of the story
> 
> Kind corrections are welcome too :D
> 
> See yo next time
> 
> P.S: Did you watch Crisis yesterday?


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press conference finally arrives and there's a surprise announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.

They woke up early to inform Waller of their decision, Laurel arrived in the morning to have breakfast with them, shortly after John arrived; when finally it was time they let Oliver and Laurel talk, Waller reluctantly accepted the conditions they established and told them that the press conference would be in three days at the label's facilities.  
  
During those days everyone was thoughtful and a little sad, The Vigilantes would not be the same without masks, they were part of the concept of the band, the fans were crazy, many were surprised by the news of the revelation while others took it easy and even made theories about who was under the rest of the masks, the messages did not stop reaching their social networks, even Felicity received a drastic offer.   
  
-Ray offers to buy the record label- said the blonde on the second day, everyone turned to look at her- he found out what was going on and wanted to know how I was doing, I told him that our identities were something he preferred to keep hidden and he just told me....   
  
-Ahh your billionaire in shining armor- Thea mocked.   
  
-I don't think it's necessary, we have everything in order- said Laurel laughing.   
  
-We don't need any help from St. Palmer, we can do it on our own- added Tommy annoyed.   
  
Oliver and Barry laughed discreetly as Roy whispered to Thea:   
  
\- He hasn't noticed, I do.   
  
-He's a bigger idiot than Oliver was.   
  
Despite their brief exchange, the conversation continued.   
  
-I already said no, although he replied that he didn't mind losing a few million if it was for me....   
  
-Why don't you tell him that he and his millions can go to...   
  
-Who wants pizza?- Barry asked to avoid making the moment more awkward, Roy was the first to answer in the affirmative while at the other end of the chair Felicity looked discouraged.

* * *

The day arrived, John went directly to the guys' house and gave them their suits, Oliver and Barry entered his room to change, the blonde looked at his green hood with nostalgia before wearing it for the last time.  
  
-Easy, Ollie, I'll be here for you.   
  
Oliver hugged Barry gently and gave him a kiss on the temple.   
  
-Thank you, Barry.   
  
When they finished they waited for the others in the living room, as soon as they were all ready they were followed by John and Laurel to the cars that the label had sent, it was about time.

*

The place was full of reporters, Starling's show press and other cities had attended, as well as independent journalists and some respected bloggers, in addition to being broadcast live; security personnel had to take the guys through the crowd to the table where the conference would take place, once everyone was in front they took off their masks, the cameras began to shoot.  
  
-My name is Oliver Queen and I'm Green Arrow.   
  
After everyone showed up Waller said   
  
-Let the round of questions begin   
  
The reporters began to raise their hands, there were questions of all kinds for everyone, although the deal was that they could only respond to those they wanted, there was one in particular that was repeated many times   
  
-Is it true that you and your partner Barry are in a relationship?   
  
The blond turned to Barry, who was next to him and taking him by surprise kissed him, when he released him said   
  
-Is that a enough answer? I hope so because neither he nor I are going to talk more about it.

*

_ Comments during live broadcast _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I KNEW IT! FLARROW IS REAL _ _   
_ _   
_ _ #flarrow #olivarry _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It's happening! I can't believe it #feelings _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (Photo of the kiss) _ _   
_ _ #olivarry #flarrow #thevigilantes #olivarryisendgame ## _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 2000 people reacted to this publication _

_ * _

Laurel watched everything from the back of the room next to John; a journalist walked past them, saw her name on her press ID, immediately recognized her.  
  
-Wait a moment   
  
-Me?   
  
-Are you Carrie Cutter, right?   
  
-Yes   
  
-You published the article with their identities   
  
-Yes, that was me   
  
-Listen to me well, then, for what you did I could sue you and the environment where you work too, the guys are good people and didn't want to file invasion of privacy charges, but I'm not as nice as they are, so if you have more material you plan to publish I recommend you get rid of it- as soon as she finished talking, Carrie was pale, Laurel smiled nicely - good day.   
  
Carrie went the way she came and got lost in the crowd, John looked at Laurel in surprise.   
  
-Who knew? You're more intimidating in a business suit than in a leather suit   
  
-It's a gift

*

The conference continued, near the end of the agreed time, Oliver took the microphone in front of him.  
  
-Thank you all for being here today, after having answered your questions I have something to say - nobody knew what it was about except Laurel- The vigilantes is what it is because it was an idea built for a purpose, wearing masks had a reason and was part of our style, now that you can see us everything is going to change, but I don't know in what way, that's why the band is going to take an indefinite break, it's not a separation, but we'll be out for a while, thanks to you for listening and to our fans for believing in us.   
  
The rest of the band couldn't believe it, they just looked at each other.   
  
-No more questions- said Barry.   
  
The security personnel took them out of the room and took them to the parking lot, the label cars took them back home.

* * *

As soon as they waited to come in, they met in the living room.  
  
-Ollie, I told you we trusted you, but I don't understand, why did you do it? - asked Thea.   
  
-I know that identities are an important part of it, but why 'take a break'?   
  
-It's not definitive- replied Oliver.   
  
-Oliver, we're not the press, you can tell us, for how long? - asked Tommy   
  
-I don't know yet   
  
-You could have asked us or warned us- replied Thea rising from the chair.   
  
-If I said something before, they would have tried to avoid it.   
  
-I don't understand it either- said Roy- We've been doing well with the album, revealing the identities will benefit us.   
  
-We need time, we have things to think about, issues to resolve, there are many things we have to do and we cannot do them together.   
  
Thea sat down again and asked her brother   
  
-What about the contract?   
  
-We are not infringing any clause, everything is in order, I spoke with Laurel and she said that we can be out 3 years maximum, if we do not return then the contract is over and the band along with it....   
  
Everyone was surprised and a little sad, Thea was the one who was most affected, Roy hugged her.   
  
-This change will be for the better, I promise you Speedy, I promise you all, this separation will be the best thing that can happen to us- said Oliver.   
  
-I don’t think so- Thea got up and Roy went after her.   
  
Oliver left the room and Barry followed him, Tommy and Felicity remained in an uncomfortable silence for a while, none said anything until she got up and left, Tommy left soon after, slamming the door of his room.

* * *

Barry followed Oliver to his room, sat next to him in bed.  
  
-Ollie, would you explain what just happened?   
  
-I hope I'm not making a mistake, but this is best for everyone, to be far away.   
  
-Does indefinite break and distance also apply between us? - asked Barry looking at the floor with his eyes a little teary   
  
Oliver turned to see him and hugged him, rested his head on his chest.   
  
-No, of course not, Barry, now that we're together it wouldn't even cross my mind to think of something like that, I just don't know how to go about it anymore...   
  
-What do you mean?   
  
-We didn't wear those masks just on a whim, at first they were a need, then they became part of us

_ Halloween 2014, Starling _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It was their first official performance, they spent weeks rehearsing, a neighbor lent them his van and right now they were lowering Tommy's drum kit, the manager of the bar who knew Laurel went out to meet them. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -So it was your band, huh? What name do I write you down? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They didn't completely agree on the name yet, but one of them all liked it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -The vigilantes _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- You are the third to play, you arrive in time for your sound check _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They came in and after the sound check they stayed outside for a while, organizing the songs they were going to play, suddenly they saw a car stop in front of the entrance of the bar, Tommy and Oliver recognized it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Is it...? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Yes- replied Oliver. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Who?- asked Laurel. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Michael Smith, a business partner of our parents and producer at Trickster Records _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -So he's here hunting for talent? It's perfect!- said Sara. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -No!- replied Oliver, Tommy and Thea at the same time. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Why not? _

_ -The guy is practically a retail partner, he hasn't sold his shares in Queen Consolidated or Merlyn Global just because he likes to give himself the life of the big investor, he admires our parents madly, so doing us a favor like giving us a contract on a record label would put him on good terms with them-Thea explained. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -What does it matter? Then we must take advantage of _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -No- replied Oliver- that's not how I want to achieve it, this is not the way, I don't want to get to have a place in music just because of my name and the influences of my family. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -When we left I told Malcolm - Tommy no longer told him Dad - that I was going to make it even without his help and if we let Smith give us a contract it would be like giving him the reason that I couldn't do it, do you want to expose me to that? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -And what are you going to do? He's in and it looks like he's going to stay. Are you going to play with a paper bag on your head?- said Sara. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -No, they don't have to- said Laurel. -Come with me. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The first band had already finished its performance when they returned, they had in their hands shopping bags. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Laurel, what's all this? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- The way you are going to hide _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She started taking things out of the bag, they were costumes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Because it was Halloween there wasn't so much variety but it's better than nothing- she gave some objects to each of them _

_ -And what is this? A ninja scarecrow? - asked Tommy when he saw a mask that looked like it was made from a sack or bandages. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -No idea, but it suits your outfit today. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Laurel, there's no way my sister is wearing this- said Oliver lifting the revealing red Riding Hood costume she had given Thea. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Don't exaggerate, Ollie- replied Sara downplaying the issue- plus it was the only thing in her size. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -But... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Let's not make a drama out of this- Laurel intervened- all we need is the top. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -What did you bring for yourselves? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Something simple, it doesn't take much, I mean, we look good in what we're wearing- said Sara referring to her and Laurel, they had ordered some sets of blouse and leather pants, Sara's was white and Laurel's was black. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -We brought this- replied Laurel showing a bag of masks, she got one black and gave her sister one the color of her outfit - there's one for Thea- she got one red - and one for Ollie You got your hooded sweatshirt, right? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Yes _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Put it on. _

_ Oliver went to the van for his sweatshirt and his leather jacket, was green, unique in its kind, his father had it made for him when he turned 21, rarely used it at parties because he took too much care of getting dirty but his first concert was something special, returned to Laurel _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Come here- she put a mask on him, it was green -We're ready. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -The vigilantes, it's time _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They entered and went on stage, the audience was quickly cheered up by seeing them in costumes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -I'm Green Arrow and we're The Vigilantes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The presentation was a total success, at the end the manager of the bar told them: _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -You were very good there, what originals to wear masks, that catches a lot of attention, it goes well with your name, the vigilantes, I hope to see you soon, some weekends there will be some spaces, wait for my call. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Guys, we did it! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -All thanks to the masks _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -And our talent doesn't count? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -That too _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Everyone laughed _

  
  
-That's why we were what we were, The Vigilantes left the moment they revealed our identities- Oliver said, returning his mind to his current conversation with Barry.   
  
-If this is what you consider right, I support you, I just want you to be okay.   
  
-I will be, I need time, without others, just you and me, I want ... I want us to have a normal relationship, where we can date, go out in public without having to be in constant fear that the press will see us, without having to escape from others, with the band I can not give you that.   
  
-I get it, Ollie, maybe it's best, I want to be with you too, without any restrictions.   
  
-So it's a yes?   
  
-About what?   
  
-Would you run away with me one last time and forever? Would you follow me wherever I asked?   
  
Barry thought for a moment   
  
-Yes   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments! :)
> 
> Let me know what do you think of the story
> 
> Kind corrections are welcome too :D
> 
> See yo next time


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the guys are going to do after The vigilantes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear.
> 
> In this chapter there will be time jumps, the time that pass will be indicated

He didn't know where he was, Oliver had taken him somewhere, he was blindfolded, he waited a moment.  
  
-Ollie?   
  
-Wait a minute, Barry, we're almost there - he took off the bandage - now you can see   
  
They were an apartment, it was spacious with a huge window in the living room area, it was still empty.   
  
-Ollie, whose this place is?   
  
-Our   
  
-What? When? How?   
  
-Would you like at least to finish some of your questions?- said Oliver laughing.   
  
-How is it ours?   
  
-After that stuff with the magazine, when Laurel visited us, I asked her to help me find an apartment, I started thinking about that morning and how we were interrupted, now that we are a couple I think we should have our own space, I know what I should have asked your opinion about this but I wanted it to be a surprise.   
  
-Don't worry about it, nothing would make me happier than living with you.   
  
-I'm glad you're taking it this well- Oliver replied looking more relaxed. -I'll show you around.

They walked hand in hand through the living room, reached the kitchen  
  
-I know how much you like to eat, so I made sure the kitchen had enough room for the refrigerator.   
  
Barry hit him on the shoulder and Oliver just laughed, they kept walking, there was a closed door on one side of the room.   
  
-What's in there?   
  
-Oh, that room, come on - he opened the door, Barry almost jumped out of the emotion when he saw the piano and the microphone - to be honest this was the reason I chose this place, it came with this small integrated studio, so we can write whenever we want, I knew you were going to like it.   
  
Barry smiled and hugged Oliver   
  
-You're amazing, Ollie, I already feel like I love this place.   
  
-I'm glad you like it, after all it's going to be your home.   
  
-No, our   
  
-Our   
  
-Wherever you are, it's my house, Ollie.   
  
Oliver came over and kissed him.   
  
-Come, there's more to see   
  
They went up some stairs and on the top floor was the bathroom, much bigger than the one in the house they shared with the others, with the advantage that this bathroom had an immense bathtub.   
  
-I see why you liked it- said Barry looking at the bathtub.   
  
-I want you to know that you're the only one who's having nasty thoughts about this- the chestnut suddenly looked embarrassed- and I love that- he bit his neck gently   
  
-Ollie- he moaned slightly- we haven't moved in yet and you want to fuck in this bathroom.   
  
-I remind you that you started, but if you don't want then we go to the last place

They came out of the bathroom, opened the nearest door, it was the master bedroom, there was a king-size bed and a bedside table with a lamp.  
  
-This room was the only one I kept as it was, the bed is this big in case you go back to your old ways and you think about stretching, so you won't throw me away again-he said amusingly, Barry smiled back, Oliver sat on the bed and asked him to do the same- so this is our house, I'm really sorry I didn't ask you anything, but all the time when I was choosing I thought of you, all I wanted was for you to be happy here, finally to be able to be together, just you and me   
  
-Ollie, I love it, it's beautiful, if I had chosen you I would probably have said the same thing, this place is perfect - he lay down in bed and Oliver lay down next to him- So it's all done now? Did you sign the contract and everything?   
  
-Yes, Laurel has contacts in some real estate agencies, one of her friends showed me the place, I loved it as soon as I saw it and I signed it immediately.   
  
-So, our house- Barry sighed- I can't wait to live here with you.   
  
-We can move in whenever you want   
  
-We have to start packing when we get there, but for now, why don't we inaugurate the bed?   
  
He didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

A week after having visited the apartment they were ready to move, their friends took it easy, even Tommy joked saying that they were leaving so that nobody would interrupt them when they were "busy", very close to reality; their belongings were mostly already in their new home, it was the last day they would spend in the house, they said goodbye to everyone, Thea stayed until the end with her brother while Barry was waiting outside  
  
-Speedy... before I go I need to know that you are all right, I know that taking a break from the band was not what you wanted but I promise you that everything will improve   
  
After the press conference Thea and Oliver had barely spoken, the news of the move also contributed to the distance between them.   
  
-Ollie, I still don't understand why you decided this but I'm not mad at you, at first I had a hard time accepting it but now I want to believe in your words, that everything is going to be okay.   
  
-Then why have you avoided me all these days?   
  
-It's just that I'm going to miss you a lot, since I have memory you've been with me, when we were children in the mansion you prevented me from feeling alone in that huge house, then when we left and until now you've been all I have, my family   
  
Oliver hugged her   
  
-I'm not leaving you, I'm never leaving you, only now that I'm with Barry I think it would be better to have something just for us, it's the best, I don't even know how to see Roy in the face after he said he heard everything from his room.   
  
They both laughed a little.   
  
-I know Ollie, more than anybody I want you to be happy, I understand that you need your space, it will be difficult not to see you so often but I think I will get used to it   
  
-I can come or you can visit us whenever you want   
  
They hugged each other again.   
  
\- Go, Ollie, I'll be fine.   
  
-I know you will, I trust Roy will take care of you.   
  
-And Barry will do the same with you   
  
They hugged for the last time.

* * *

1 month later  
  
Oliver and Barry were in the living room of their apartment, lying on the couch watching television.   
  
-Ollie- said Barry suddenly as he sat down.   
  
-What's the matter? -He got up, too.   
  
-I was thinking, after all the time we've been dating I think it's time for you to meet my parents, I know that before there was the band and all that but now ...   
  
-Really?- Oliver interrupted him   
  
-Yeah, why wouldn't I introduce the most important people in my life to the man I love? Unless you don't want to   
  
-Of course I want to   
  
Oliver threw Barry back into the couch and gave him a kiss, Barry laughed and got up again.   
  
-All right, I'll call them and tell them

*

They planned to have dinner with Barry's parents a few days later, Oliver was nervous but his boyfriend assured him that everything would be fine. When Barry got home he was surprised to find Iris there too, she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to meet her best friend's boyfriend and give him the obligatory warning: "if you hurt my friend I'll kill you, blah, blah, blah".  
  
The dinner was a success, Barry's parents got along well with Oliver and at the end they promised to have dinner at least one night a week, as for Iris she also approved the blonde and proposed that they go on a double date with her and Eddie.   
  
Oliver and Barry were happy, they felt they could finally have a normal life.

* * *

3 months later  
  
Almost immediately after the band exposed their identities publicly, Ray had asked Felicity out officially, she accepted, despite being very happy with her new relationship there was something troubling her, Tommy hasn't spoken to her since she started dating Ray.   
  
She tried many times to ask him what was going on but he barely spoke to her or told her he had to go, she tried to talk to Thea but she only whispered insults to Tommy and got upset but didn't help her at all, the only person she could really talk to was Barry, he advised her to give him time, he would come back sometime.   
  
-Felicity, are you all right?- asked Ray as he held his hand   
  
-Yes, just thinking   
  
They were in recital of Starling's symphony orchestra, but the blonde had stopped paying attention to two pieces behind.   
  
-We can get out early if you need to.   
  
-No, no, it's okay- She rested her head on Ray's shoulder- Let's keep listening.   
  
She forced herself to pay attention until she could think of nothing but the soft sound of the violins; she was happy and couldn't let anything ruin it.

***

6 months later  
  
After Oliver and Barry moved the house was pretty boring, Felicity was with Ray all the time and Tommy had become more partying than usual so none of them spent much time there even less if the other was present, that left Thea and Roy alone.   
  
-What do you think Oliver would say now? - asked Roy   
  
-Are you really mentioning him now?   
  
They had been kissing a moment ago, everything was going the right way but he had to mention her brother   
  
-Yeah, it's just that with him here we could never have done something like this, he'd kill me.   
  
-Well, but Ollie's not here.   
  
-It's hundreds of miles from here.   
  
-Thousands in fact... so   
  
-We should go on with what we were doing   
  
They went on with the kisses and went to Thea's room, they could do whatever they wanted, they were alone.

*

Meanwhile in Corto Maltese

  
  
When Oliver told him that they were going on vacation he thought of a camp not on an island in South America, but he was not disappointed, the place was nice and peaceful, the locals were friendly, in short the perfect destination.   
  
-Did you like the surprise?- asked Oliver as they walked along the beach.   
  
-Yeah, this place is beautiful, Ollie, perfect for a honeymoon.   
  
Oliver remained silent, thinking   
  
-It was just a comment, come on, I saw over there a good place to see the sunset, I want to take many photos   
  
Oliver smiled to himself and let himself be dragged

* * *

  
_ One year later _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Publication in the blog The vigilantes fans _ _   
_ _   
_ _ To this day it has been exactly 365 days since it was announced that The Vigilantes would take a break. There is no sign that they will return as the members have taken separate paths: Felicity Smoak (Overwatch) has made collaborations with other bands but has not been seen after her break with multimillionaire Ray Palmer; Tommy Merlyn (Dark Archer) has returned to his old self and goes from party to party under the watchful eye of paparazzi, Thea Queen and Roy Harper know nothing, have been far from the spotlights, as Barry Allen knows that he and Oliver Queen have received invitations to compose songs for some bands and soloists. _   
_   
_No clue has been given of their return but their fans will continue to wait, we will be at the foot of the cannon until they return, The vigilantes, here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is late, but today you'll have two chapter (the last of them, by the way) see you in the next chapter :)


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is the ast chapter
> 
> Before we start there are some notes: between the narration there will be some things in italics like fragments of notes in magazines or internet publications (all fictitious, of course) as well as flashbacks that serve to explain or complement a scene, they will have a small separation of what is developing in the moment and in the case of flashbacks the date will appear; there will be time jumps again.
> 
> A little reminder that the story of Barry and The vigilantes (the moment when he become a member of the band) happened in 2017, in case you forgot it :)
> 
> See you in the final notes

_ January 2019 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Note in Central City Picture News _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We start the year with great news, Magic Records through their successful manager Rip Hunter has announced the release of their new band: Legends, which will feature former members of famous bands like The Rogues and The Vigilantes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This morning during a press conference at the label's facilities, the lineup of this new band was announced: Leonard Snart and Mick Rory (ex The Rogues) will be on vocals and bass, Kendra Saunders (ex The hawks) on lead guitar, Nate Heywood (ex Soul of steel) on drums and Sara Lance "White Canary" (ex The Vigilantes) on rhythm guitar. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The first album is already known and will be called Destiny's Daggers, although they didn't say much they said there would be some surprises in it like collaborations with old band mates, let's wait to hear it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ * _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Publication in the blog The Vigilantes fans _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A few days ago a fan caught Oliver and Barry coming out of a recording studio. Rumor has it that they might be preparing new material for the band's big comeback, we hope. The rest of the band has been quiet except for Felicity, who has become very friendly with social networks lately, we will be watching for any statements. We, the fans, are still here and we don't lose hope. _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

March 2019   
  
Barry was in the studio of his apartment, since he woke up he had had this idea, he couldn't lose it, he sat down in front of the piano and wrote the song, he didn't know how long he was there but he didn't stop until it was finished, the next time he looked up Oliver was at the door looking at him   
  
-Ollie, have you been there long?   
  
-Not long, I almost got there, but you looked very focused and I didn't want to interrupt- came up to Barry and kissed him on the forehead- Are you working on a new song?   
  
-Oh no, it's nothing, I was just playing a tune I thought of- he said as he closed his computer- Is everything okay?   
  
-Yes. Why do you ask?   
  
-It's just that you look... different   
  
-I'm fine, Barry- he replied with a gentle smile- I feel very calm today. Did I miss anything while I was away?   
  
-Not much really, just like this month, the song we wrote for Legends is being a hit.   
  
-I only accepted because of Sara   
  
-I know, I just said yes for you   
  
Oliver hugged him   
  
-Ollie, are you really okay? Not that I mind, I mean, I love hugging you but you don't like...   
  
-I told you, I'm fine, it's just, being here with you... there's something I need to do, you have to come with me   
  
-Where?   
  
-Pack up, it's part of my birthday present   
  
Barry just stared at him in confusion but smiled, at this point it didn't matter where he went, he would follow Oliver to the end of the world.

19th March   
  
Oliver was full of surprises, they went on a small tour of Europe, visited some countries like Spain and France to finally reach their destination: London, it was their third day there.   
  
The first day they went to visit some of the most important places like Westminster Abbey, Big Ben and the parliament; the second day was Barry's favourite as Oliver took him on the Harry Potter Tour at Warner Studios, he was more than happy, according to his travel itinerary the third day would be his last, from very early on they went out to see the missing places, they walked the streets calmly as the sunset approached   
  
-We have one last place to go   
  
-Still?   
  
-Yes, it's your other birthday surprise   
  
-Another one? But you've already given me so much   
  
-Not enough   
  
They kissed before continuing their journey to the London Eye, Barry smiled at the image of the huge Ferris wheel   
  
-How could I forget that we didn't come to this place?   
  
-Come on, I already have the tickets   
  
Somehow Oliver had managed to get out of the lines and out of company in a capsule that could normally hold 25 people, and they went in and sat on the long bench in the middle

-Did you have a good time on this trip?   
  
-Ollie, I can tell you for sure that this has been the best birthday of my life, everything I've seen, I never would have thought of being in those places, but beyond that, if I'm happy it's because I'm with you   
  
-This year that we have spent alone without the band made me think a lot about what I want in the future but also about what I have left behind, before the trip I went to see my parents   
  
-And what happened?   
  
-They are proud of what Thea and I have achieved, we made things right, they accepted that they were wrong and we forgave them for it, from now on we are going to be closer   
  
-I'm so glad to hear it Ollie, I know how much you and Thea missed them   
  
-Yes, I finally have almost everything to be happy about   
  
-Almost?   
  
-I'm missing something very important   
  
-And what is it?   
  
Oliver got up and stood in front of Barry   
  
-A while ago I met this guy, he served drinks in a bar and wanted to be a forensic scientist but his incredible talent opened the doors to my band, although at first I was an idiot with him - Barry laughed a little and kept listening - he gave me another chance and we fell in love, he has been my ray of light, who gives me hope to continue every day even though everything seems bad, the person I think about when I wake up and before I go to sleep, with whom I want to share my triumphs and failures, being with him is the best thing that has happened to me but it is no longer enough to be his boyfriend, I want us to spend our lives together and for that reason - Oliver got on his knee and took out a small box - Barry Allen, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?

Barry got up and went to Oliver   
  
-Oh, my God, Ollie... -He was crying- yes, yes, and a thousand times yes   
  
Oliver got up and hugged him   
  
-Why are you crying? -He gently wiped away the tears with his thumb   
  
-I'm sorry, it's just that I got so excited, I've never been proposed to at the London Eye, well it's not that...   
  
Oliver pressed his lips to his fiancé's, Barry gave himself up to the kiss and when they finally parted the wheel of fortune was at its highest point, offering an unparalleled view of London   
  
-Give me your hand- he asked Barry, he took the ring out of the box, it was simple but beautiful, in the center instead of a precious stone it had the figure of a lightning bolt pierced by an arrow   
  
-It's beautiful- said Barry looking at the ring on his finger- I love you, Ollie.   
  
-I love you, Barry   
  
They kissed again, until they felt they had to breathe   
  
-I wish the others were here...   
  
-It's your birthday, just ask and it's yours- Oliver took out his phone and made a video conference, in a box appeared Thea with Roy, in another Laurel with Felicity and in another Tommy   
  
-Hey, guys, Barry wanted to say hi   
  
-Do you have any idea what time it is here? -Felicity said   
  
-Forgive her, she just woke up- said Laurel laughing   
  
-Did you just call to say hello? -Thea asked   
  
-No, actually I wanted to give you the news. -Barry raised his hand to the camera and showed the ring   
  
For a moment, all that was heard was the screams of the three girls   
  
-Ollie, Barry, congratulations, I'm glad you finally listened to me- said Thea smiling   
  
-Congratulations guys- said Roy next to Thea.   
  
-I know you are expecting an emotional speech but the best thing I can do for you is... I told you, I told you that you were completely crazy about Barry from the first moment, I knew it was going to end like this, congratulations guys, by the way, the best man position is mine - said Tommy   
  
-I wouldn't even think of giving it to anyone else- replied Oliver.   
  
-I'm sorry? -What about me? said Laurel indignantly   
  
-Laurel...   
  
-I know, Ollie, I'm playing with you, congratulations to both of you, by the way, I want to be present at the planning of the wedding, Ollie has terrible taste in decoration   
  
They all started talking at the same time until Felicity yelled at them to shut up   
  
-I'm not very lucid at this hour but, congratulations, you deserve all the happiness in the world, you're two people who met... I'm starting to wander... Did he propose to you in London?   
  
-Yes  Oliver pointed the camera at the glass that showed a London at dusk   
  
-Is it the London Eye? Oh my God, it can't be.   
  
-Yes, thank you for your suggestion, Felicity- replied Oliver.   
  
Felicity had suggested him to make the proposal in the emblematic wheel of fortune in memory of the place where they got together.   
  
-The cupcake was also a good choice- said Thea.   
  
-You should have done it with the champagne glass- said Tommy.   
  
-Wait, everybody knew?   
  
He heard a chorus of: no   
  
-Yes, of course... -he kept thinking and this time he looked at Oliver- If they already knew, why did you call?   
  
-There's something I want to tell everybody- said Oliver- a year and three months ago I told you that The Vigilantes would take an indefinite break because we all needed time for ourselves, in these months I have realized how much I miss the stage so if you still want to come back, we can arrange something after the wedding   
  
-I have waited for it since the first day- said Roy   
  
-Ollie, what took you so long? Of course I want to come back- answered Thea.   
  
-Yes. Why not?- said Felicity.   
  
-The question offends me- answered Tommy- of course I want to come back   
  
Oliver turned to Barry who still hadn't responded   
  
-Yes, nothing would make me happier than to share the stage with my friends and my husband   
  
-So it's official, the vigilantes are back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here, thank you, thanks for read this story until the end, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Let your coments about :)
> 
> I'm working in a little sequel that tells about what happen after this end, if you are interested in read it maybe I'll post it in two weeks
> 
> I'm working in something for Christmas, so wait for something tomorrow and along the week
> 
> Thanks again :)


End file.
